Secrets de familles
by Bakasims
Summary: UA/OOC/YAOI. Naru/Sasu. La famille uchiha cache bien des choses...et elle n'est pas la seule. Sasuke en fera les frais...douloureusement...mais tant qu'il y a des personnes sur qui ont peut compter tout ira bien...n'est-ce pas ?
1. Prologue

**Dementi :** Les personnages m'appartiennent pas, mais à un japonais dont j'ai oublié le nom...(Quel affront je sais, mais bon on est pas obligé d'aimé une serie et de connaitre l'auteur...Quoi ? j'ai qu'à zieuter les autres fics ?...la flem vous connaissez ? )Bref je reçois pas d'argent du coup...dommage ^^

**Genre : **Romance (C'est ma marque de fabrique ! ) / Aventure (Je sais pas si on peut vraiment appellé sa comme ça)/Yaoi

**Paires : **Naru/Sasu...Quoi d'autre ?...Bon okey là y'en a d'autre mais en fond sonores...sans bruits...

**Remarque : **Homophobes vous connaissez le chemin ======[]***** ou [X]******

***** C'est une porte...au cas où...pas que je vous prennent pour des débiles...quoique pour être homophobe...désolé pas le bon jour, j'avoue je suis méchante ^^. (Apparement sa ne ressemble pas tellement à une porte...mais bon tans pis !)

**** **C'est la croix rouge en haut à droite...Ok j'arrète ! xD

**Notes : **

**- **C'est la seule fois ou j'écrirai ce truc, de toute sa m'étonnerait que des gens commence l'histoire au milieu ou à la fin...Pourquoi ? parce-que y'a des gens comme quoi que sa saoule de descendre la roulette pour commencé à lire...ou ptet que c'est moi qu'est vraiment trop flemmarde...

**- **Sasuke est totalement OOC...Tout mes persos sont OOC de toutes...Un UA, désolé mais sasu est mon chouchou et dans l'anime il m'énerve un peu trop et puis j'ai les fictions originales dans la peau alors du coup...

**- **Pour info, je met toujours Yaoi même si je ne fait pas spécialement de lemons...c'est juste que c'est moins long a écrire que shonen-ai.

**- **Je met les ratings un peu au pif, j'avoue (dite le moi s'il faut que je change).

* * *

**Secrets de Familles**

_**Prologue**_

Il devait être aux alentours de 21 heures.

Il ne savait pas vraiment.

Juste qu'en bas la fête battait son plein... s'il se fiait aux rires qu'il entendait. Il soupira de tristesse.

Être enfermé dans la chambre devenait encore plus pesant quand il savait qu'à quelques pas de là, d'autres s'amusaient.

« Sasuke. »

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs releva la tête plongeant son regard d'un noir profond dans ceux de son professeur aux cheveux argenté. Hatake Kakashi.

« Concentre-toi s'il-te-plait. »

Il aimait beaucoup Kakashi. Il pouvait même dire qu'il le considérait comme un père.

Mais parfois, surtout quand il était aussi sérieux, il lui tapait sur le système.

Il souffla discrètement et reposa son regard envoutant sur son exercice de maths remettant machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, sachant très bien qu'elle finirait par lui retomber devant les yeux.

Il fixa l'exercice d'un œil morne. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas cette matière. Il n'avait juste pas la tête à ça.

Il suça son stylo noir laissant son regard dériver en face, vers le balcon. La lune était pleine et éclairait son balcon d'une étrange lueur fantomatique.

Une brise souleva un moment les rideaux bleus.

Un souffle exaspéré le ramena à la réalité et le brun reporta son attention sur le bureau.

« Très bien.»

Sasuke releva la tête vers Kakashi. Celui-ci se levait.

« Faisons une pause. Le temps que j'aille te chercher de quoi t'attacher les cheveux »

_Quel excuse minable_, pensa Sasuke. Mais il était reconnaissant. Dans cet état d'esprit il n'arriverait à rien.

« Merci. » Souffla-t-il.

Kakashi lui envoya un bref sourire avant de sortir de la chambre. Sasuke s'étira un instant. Il jeta un œil à la porte et sourit. Hésitant il finit par se lever et se diriger lentement vers le balcon.

Il n'avait pas le droit.

Avec autant de monde dans la demeure on pourrait le remarquer. Mais il avait besoin de se détendre. Et la vue que lui offrait sa chambre était la seule chose qui y arrivait.

Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dehors, il s'accouda au balcon et respira l'air frais. Il aurait aimé sortir. Pas pour participer à la fête. Ça il savait qu'il ne pouvait même pas y rêver...mais au moins pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Il leva la tête regardant un instant l'astre lunaire qui l'éclairait.

_La lune elle au moins était libre._

Sasuke secoua la tête, il racontait n'importe quoi.

Son regard noir se posa un instant vers l'étage du dessous. La lumière de la salle de bal était allumée et il pouvait voir plusieurs ombres se mouvoir à l'intérieur.

Le brun se demanda un instant si Itachi était aussi de la fête. Sûrement. Après tout c'était l'anniversaire de l'héritier. Neji avait 21 ans aujourd'hui.

Ce qui voulait dire que ça faisait exactement 8 ans. 8 ans ce n'était pas si long dans une vie.

Pourtant ça lui paraissait une éternité.

Se sentant soudain fixé, il tourna la tête vers la gauche et son cœur rata un battement.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps il rentra dans la chambre tirant les rideaux. Il posa une main sur son cœur tentant d'apaiser ses battements. Peine perdue. Quelqu'un l'avait vu.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit le faisant sursauter.

« Sasuke ? Ça ne va pas ? » demanda Kakashi en fronçant les sourcils.

Le brun força un sourire et se rendit calmement à son bureau.

« Tout va bien Kakashi. J'espérais simplement que la pause soit plus longue. »

L'homme aux cheveux argenté porta son regard sur les rideaux tirés mais ne dit rien et prit place au côté du jeune homme, lui tendant un élastique.

« Merci »

Sasuke s'attacha les cheveux, tentant de se calmer. Avec un peu de chance, le fait que quelqu'un l'ait vu ne changerait rien. Même si secrètement il espérait que si.

Il reprit son stylo et se remit à travailler. Kakashi le regarda un long moment pensif puis se décida.

« Sasuke ? Tu n'est pas allé sur le balcon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme brun soupira, il ne savait pas mentir.

« Désolé » murmura-t-il.

Une main se posa tendrement sur sa tête et il regarda Kakashi, surprit.

« Je ne dirais rien. Détend-toi. »

La tension dans ses épaules s'envola d'un coup et un sourire lumineux éclaira ses traits, un peu trop fin pour un garçon.

« Aller, au travail ! Neji ne sera pas content si tu n'as pas terminé les deux pages prévues. »

Le sourire de Sasuke se fana à cette pensée et il se plongea plus sérieusement sur son exercice.

Le silence de la chambre n'était troublé que par le grattement du stylo sur le papier depuis trente bonnes minutes quand des éclats de voix se firent entendre derrière la porte.

Ils tournèrent la tête d'un même ensemble vers la porte quand une exclamation plus forte que les autres se fit entendre.

« Laissez-moi entrer ! »

Kakashi se leva, les sourcils froncés et tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui fixait la porte curieux.

« Ne bouge pas » dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

Surpris il vit les deux gardes censé surveiller l'étage et en particulier la chambre de Sasuke tenter de retenir un blond qui gesticulait dans tout les sens.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, bien que ce fut évident.

« Ce garnement ne veut pas comprendre que cet étage est interdit aux invités ».

Le blond arrêta un moment de bouger et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

« Je cherche juste les toilettes ! » rétorqua-t-il avec aplomb.

Personne n'était dupe. Mais aucun commentaire ne se fit entendre.

« Les toilettes se trouvent au premier étage, en face de la salle de bal. » répondit Kakashi avec un certain amusement.

Le blond hésita puis hocha la tête et se retourna, se prenant les pieds dans un tapis dans la manœuvre. Il se releva dignement et s'en alla en grommelant.

L'homme au cheveux argenté le regarda un moment puis se tourna vers les gardes.

« Postez-vous en bas des escaliers. Que ce genre de chose n'arrive plus. »

Ils hésitèrent mais face au regard du plus âgé, ils capitulèrent.

Kakashi retourna dans la chambre en soupirant. Sasuke n'avait pas bougé, faisant ses exercices de maths sans se plaindre.

L'homme le regarda un instant les yeux tristes mais se reprit et commença à vérifier les équations du brun.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

Bon voilà un mini début. La trame est entièrement écrite faut juste que j'arrange tout ça.

Je m'excuse d'ors et déja pour les nombreuses fautes d'ortographes, de grammaires, d'innatention, de conjugaison...Bref tout ça pour dire que je n'ai pas de Beta...donc**...[EDIT du 25/06/10 : J'ai trouvé une béta, les chapitres postés seront donc tous corrigés par Boys-Love-Yaoi]**

Ensuite alors il y aura si je ne me trompe pas 18 chapitres, celui-là inclus. Rien est sur je peux toujours modifier/rajouter/supprimer des choses en cours de route.

Ce mois-ci c'est le bac alors ne vous attendez pas a grand-chose. (Pourquoi commençez à postez alors ? Pour me détendre)

En passant c'est ma première **fanfic** à chapitre. Je n'écris que des fics originales mais sa fait un moment que les fanfics me font de l'oeil alors je tente.

C'est surement la seule fois ou vous verrez un blablatage si long. J'adore raconté des bétises et m'étalez mais je suis pas là pour ça alors j'évite...sauf si on me demande ^^.

Donc le prochain chapitre...je sais pas...sa dépendera de votre avis sur ce début.

Petite précisions : J'en suis a l'écriture du chapitre 4 et la longueur des chapitres sera totalement aléatoires...d'hab c'est 5 pages par chapitre mini mais avec cette fic...qui sait ?

_ps : j'éssai un nouveau style de mise en page et d'écriture donc bon si sa change en cours de route vous étonnez pas. J'aimerai faire quelque chose de fluide à lire (d'ou les phrases courtes)._

**Bakasims**


	2. Chapitre 1

**___Chapitre 1_**

« Naruto ! Je la sens très mal ton histoire, là »

Le blond aux yeux bleus se tourna vers son meilleur ami les sourcils froncés.

« Depuis quand le grand Gaara hésite-t-il à enfreindre les règles ? » demanda-t-il en croisant les bras, contrarié.

« Depuis que le royalissime Gaara sait que son crétin de meilleur ami tente d'enfreindre les règles de la demeure des Hyuga, risquant ainsi de faire capoter toutes ses chances avec la sublime Hinata, le jour même de l'annonce des fiançailles du froid héritier des Hyuga et de sa folle de meilleure amie Sakura Haruno. » dit très sérieusement le roux aux yeux vert d'eau.

« Gaara » s'exclama Naruto les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ? » grommela le concerné s'attendant à une débilité du blond.

« Tu sais que c'est la phrase la plus longue que tu prononces depuis que je te connais ? Et je te connais depuis le jardin d'enfant ! ».

« Imbécile. » sourit discrètement le roux.

« Alors tu m'aides ? » demanda Naruto un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Stupide imbécile » dit seulement Gaara en soupirant.

« Je te revaudrais ça » chuchota Naruto en lançant avec une habileté déconcertante une corde, ayant au bout un crochet, sur le balcon en face de lui.

« Y'a intérêt espèce d'inconscient » dit Gaara en surveillant les alentours.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! » entendit-il alors que le blond montait avec facilité le long de la corde.

Arrivé en haut, le blond fit le signe de la victoire à son ami qui le regardait affligé. Puis, alors que le roux retournait à la salle de bal, Naruto remonta la corde la cachant dans un coin.

La porte du balcon était fermé et les rideaux tirés, mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu.

Ça faisait presque pile un mois que l'image d'un jeune homme brun éclairét à la seule lueur de la lune le hantait. Et il voulait être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêver.

Mais au vu des dispositifs pour empêcher quiconque d'atteindre cette étage, l'ange qu'il avait vu la dernière fois ne pouvait qu'être réel. Reprenant une respiration normale il tapa contre la vitre.

Il attendit deux minutes mais n'ayant pas de réponse il recommença. Quelques minutes plus tard les rideaux furent tirés et il eut le souffle coupé.

Devant lui, en robe de chambre, se tenait un jeune homme de son âge ou dans les environs.

Il avait de longs cheveux noirs lui descendant jusqu'aux fesses. Une peau pâle semblant douce au toucher. Son corps était mince et svelte lui donnant une apparente fragilité.

Et son visage incarnait l'innocence même. Des traits fins, presque féminins, une bouche pulpeuse et d'un rose tentateur.

Mais le plus marquant c'était les yeux charbon qui vous hypnotisaient dès que vous plongiez dedans. Plusieurs mèches de cheveux cachait un peu la vue de ses deux onyx et Naruto n'eut qu'une envie : les écarter avec douceur pour que plus rien n'obstrue ces beaux yeux noirs.

De son côté, Sasuke était lui aussi en pleine contemplation. Devant lui se tenait un blond un peu plus grand que lui. Ses cheveux étaient complétement ébouriffés.

Il avait un corps musclé mais pas trop. Le complet-veston de couleur noir ne permettait cependant pas à Sasuke d'en être sur. Il avait une peau légèrement bronzé et deux yeux bleus fascinants, ainsi qu'un sourire à faire fondre les icebergs.

Le brun fut le premier à se reprendre; remit de sa stupeur il hésita. Que devait-il faire ?

Le blond répondit pour lui en lui mimant d'ouvrir la porte.

Sasuke regarda derrière lui. Ce soir il était enfermé dans sa chambre. Personne ne viendrait avant tard dans la nuit. Et le blond dehors semblait être venus pour lui.

Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il rêvait de voir de nouvelles personnes qu'il ouvrit la porte sans plus réfléchir.

« Merci ! » s'exclama Naruto en rentrant dans la chambre, soulagé de ne pas s'être fait refouler.

Il regarda autour de lui d'un œil appréciatif. La chambre était grande, dans les tons bleu pâle.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles mais la décoration palliait à ce vide.

En effet, les murs étaient surchargés de photos montrant divers paysages tous plus différents les uns des autres. Bien que la mer fut ce qui revenait le plu souvent.

Sasuke avait refermé la porte du balcon et regardait son invité ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. C'était la première fois que ce genre de situation lui arrivait.

« Tu aimes la mer ? » demanda Naruto en se retournant vers Sasuke, encore une fois frappé par sa beauté.

« De ce que j'en ai lu, la mer semble fascinante » répondit Sasuke avec hésitation.

« Ouais la mer c'est vraiment bien... bon j'y suis allé qu'une fois et j'ai faillit me noyer mais sinon c'est pas mal ! » dit Naruto en grimaçant face a son souvenir.

Sasuke hocha la tête et continua à fixer Naruto.

Le silence s'éternisa.

« Au faite, moi c'est Naruto ! Même si tu dois déjà le savoir »

« Non je ne savais pas... Enchanté Naruto »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Le brun était étrange... Il ne savait pas en quoi mais il le trouvait étrange.

Sasuke prit une profonde respiration, tourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche et reprit.

« Naruto. Comment avez-vous fait pour monter ? »

« Argh. Nan, me vouvoie pas ! » s'écria Naruto « Et je ne te dévoilerai mon secret que quand tu m'auras donné ton prénom ! »

Le brun ne dit rien mal-à-l'aise. Naruto le fixait attendant en s'installant sur son lit.

Il y eut un long silence.

« Sasuke » capitula-t-il finalement.

Naruto se leva alors, se dirigea vers le balcon et pris la corde avec laquelle il était monté, la montrant fièrement au brun qui écarquilla les yeux.

« Pourquoi avoir risqué vo...ta vie pour venir...me voir ? »

« Pour faire ta connaissance. » Le blond haussa les épaules. « Puis j'ai l'habitude t'en fait pas. »

Alors que le silence s'éternisait une nouvelle fois, Naruto pris soudainement le bras de Sasuke qui se laissa faire et l'installa sur lit, se mettant ensuite en face de lui.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il après un moment, constatant que Sasuke n'était pas très causant. « T'as quel âge ? »

« 18 ans. »

« J'en est 19. » sourit le blond.

Sasuke lui rendit son sourire, replaçant une mèche derrière ses oreilles.

Naruto le regarda faire, choqué par la sensualité qu'il mettait dans ce simple geste.

D'ailleurs chaque mouvement du brun était gracieux, jusqu'à sa façon de se tenir, de marcher. Sasuke rougit soudainement et détourna la tête.

« Pourquoi me fixes-tu ainsi ? »

« Désolé » dit le blond en souriant « Donc... t'es un cousin de Hinata ou quelque chose comme-ça ? »

Sasuke fut pris au dépourvu.

Naruto le regardait curieux, attendant patiement, une main tapotant sa cuisse et les yeux rivés sur le brun.

Que devait-il répondre ? Alors qu'il cherchait une réponse correcte, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, le faisant sursauter.

Il se leva d'un bond tira Naruto par le bras et le poussa dans la salle de bain.

« Ne fait pas de bruit » huchota-t-il, paniqué.

Naruto, bien que surpris, hocha la tête, soulageant Sasuke qui ferma la porte et s'assit sur son lit ayant juste le temps de prendre le livre posé sur son oreiller.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Kakashi qui portait une boite, l'air sombre.

« Sasuke. Les invités sont presque tous parti. Neji veut que tu sois habillé quand il arrivera. »

« J'ai combien de temps ? » demanda Sasuke d'une voix neutre.

« Vingt minutes, un peu plus ».

Sasuke se leva, prit la boîte et Kakashi, après un soupir, le laissa seul.

Le brun après s'être assuré que l'argenté ne reviendrait plus, se précipita vers la salle de bain où Naruto, collé contre la porte, tomba a plat ventre.

Sasuke l'aida à se relever alors que Naruto émit un petit rire gêné.

Le jeune homme n'y fit pas attention et retourna vers le lit où il ouvrit la boîte.

Une tenue de soubrette s'y trouvait.

Il ne fit pas de commentaire et commença à se dévêtir sous le regard incrédule de Naruto.

« Naruto. Il faut que tu t'en ailles, s'il-te-plait. Neji ne va pas tarder et il ne faut pas qu'il te trouve ici. »

« Pourquoi tu... »

« Ne pose pas de question je t'en supplie. Vas-t'en. » dit Sasuke en mettant la robe avec l'aisance qu'apportait l'habitude et avec une rapidité étonnante.

Il finissait de mettre ses talons quand il vit que Naruto n'avait pas bougé.

Le blond le regardait bluffé et étrangement émoustillé.

« Je dois... » _Mettre mon sous-vêtement_...Sasuke rougit il ne pouvait pas dire ça.

Il prit le gloss se trouvant dans la boite et se tourna une dernière fois vers Naruto, ignorant le boxer en dentelle qui l'attendait sagement.

« Naruto »

Il mit le gloss, se regardant dans le miroir de plein pied près du bureau, arrangeant ses cheveux en deux couettes retenues par deux nœuds rouges qu'il trouvait totalement ridicule.

Voir Sasuke aussi à l'aise dans cette tenue et avec des talons, il semblait avoir l'habitude de marcher avec, était assez étrange mais quand il vit sasuke le regardé suppliant, il eut un subit coup de chaud.

Sasuke avait de belles jambes se fit-il la remarque en le regardant sous toutes les coutures.

Enfaite le brun avait un beau corps tout court.

Il remonta son regard vers le visage de Sasuke, rougissant légèrement face à ses pensées.

Malheureusement le visage de Sasuke était aussi bien fait que le reste. Et les lèvres légèrement brillantes du brun lui faisaient dangeuresement envies.

_Mince je ne me savais pas ce genre de penchant_, songea-t-il le visage en feu.

Il reprit ses esprits en voyant Sasuke jeter de nombreux coups d'oeil vers la porte.

« D'accord, je m'en vais »

« Merci. » soupira de soulagement Sasuke l'accompagnant au balcon pour le presser.

Des pas se firent entendre et Sasuke ferma la porte en toute hâte et ferma les rideaux.

Il prit ce qu'il restait dans la boîte. Il enleva son boxer noir le remplaçant par celui en dentelle et mit tout ce qui trainait sur le bureau.

Naruto, curieux, regardait par une fente laissée par les rideaux mals fermés.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant entrer Neji, sublime dans son costume blanc.

Il détailla Sasuke, appréciateur, et enleva sa veste. Sasuke ne bougea pas. Neji s'installa sur le lit et fit signe à Sasuke d'approcher. Celui-ci s'installa sur ses genoux.

« Ce costume te va à ravir » dit-il en plongeant dans le cou de Sasuke, le parsemant de baisers.

« Merci Maitre » chuchota Sasuke.

« Excite-moi » ordonna Neji, en se reculant.

Sasuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fondit sur les lèvres de Neji, ses mains se dirigeant vers le sud, ouvrant sa braguette.

Naruto arrêta de regardé à ce moment, comme déconnecté.

Sans un bruit, il se laissa glisser par terre.

D'un agile coup du poignet décrocha la corde et prit le chemin du retour, tentant de se convaincre que celui qui venait d'organiser un bal pour célébrer ses fiançailles avec sa meilleure amie n'était pas entrain de coucher avec un ange déguisé en servante.**_  
_**

**_A suivre ..._**

* * *

**Béta : _Boys-Love-Yaoi_**

_Bon voici le premier chapitre pour vous remerciez de vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrèmement plaisir. _

_Sinon, pour info j'écris le septieme chapitre là, fin je crois faut que je fasse le découpage mais c'est dans les environs._

_Donc bah voilà...Hem...à Bientôt ?_

_**Bakasims.**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

« Qu'as-tu fait pour le mettre en colère ? » demanda tristement Kakashi.

Les draps était taché du sang de Sasuke et des traces de sperme ainsi que de sang coulait encore le long de ses jambes ne permettant aucun doute sur ce qui s'était passé.

Entre deux sanglots qu'il tentait de réprimer face à l'humiliation plus que la douleur, Sasuke expliqua à Kakashi ce qui avait déclenché la colère, désormais légendaire, de Neji.

« Je voulais juste savoir si c'était encore nécessaire qu'il continue de me toucher avec ses fiançailles ».

Kakashi ne dit rien soignant du mieux qu'il pouvait les blessures qu'il voyait sur le corps de son « protégé ».

Ses mains se posaient doucement sur chaque bleus visibles qu'un chakra de couleur verte s'évertuait à effacer.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda l'argenté après un moment.

Sasuke hocha la tête mais ne pouvant se retenir plus, fondit en larmes dans les bras de Kakashi, qui bien qu'habitué n'en était pas moins troublé.

Le brun ne se calma que deux heures plus tard, douché et habillé.

« Neji veut te voir dans sa chambre. » dit-il guettant la réaction de Sasuke.

Le brun hocha simplement la tête.

« Tu veux bien m'accompagner ? » demanda-t-il presque suppliant.

« Bien sûr Sasuke » sourit gentiment Kakashi.

Le chemin jusqu'à la chambre se fit dans un silence pesant.

« A toute à l'heure. » dit doucement Sasuke

Kakashi hocha la tête et le regarda jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme.

« Calmé ? » demanda Neji.

« Oui Neji. » dit Sasuke en baissant la tête.

« Viens. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on nous apporte le déjeuner. »

Sasuke s'installa près de Neji se laissant embrasser sans broncher.

Les plats arrivèrent rapidement et Neji, qui était de nouveau de bonne humeur, détendit l'ambiance en parlant de chose et d'autre s'interrompant quelque fois pour tripoter Sasuke.

Le repas terminé, Sasuke n'avait plus que sa chemise.

Il était allongé, les joues rouges et encore un peu essoufflé.

Le brun savait que c'était la façon de Neji de se faire pardonner.

Lui offrir une gatterie sans, pour une fois, ne penser qu'à lui, pour autant ça ne marchait pas.

Même pour ce genre de chose il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

C'était agréable certes mais pas de son plein gré.

« Cette après-midi nous sortons en famille. Je t'autorise à te balader dans les serres. Quand je reviendrais je veux te voir nu et préparé à m'accueillir. Je veux que tu me supplies de te prendre parce-que je t'aurai manqué. Parce que je vais te manquer n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Neji menaçant.

« Bien sûr Neji ! Je t'aime ! » s'empressa de répondre Sasuke.

« Je sais » dit Neji, suffisant.

« Va prendre une douche. Tu pues le sexe. » ajouta-t-il en sortant.

Sasuke s'autorisa un soupir de lassitude. Il y avait des jours, il ne savait pas comment il arrivait à tenir.

Il se rendit lentement dans la salle de bain, se demandant encore comment il avait pu croire, il n'y a même pas deux semaines, qu'en rencontrant Naruto, sa vie changerait peut-être.

Naruto.

Il aurait aimé le revoir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il lui manquait. Mais ça faisait déjà deux semaines.

Sûrement que le voir se travestir l'avait dégouté. Une larme coula avant qu'il ne l'essuie rageusement.

« Il n'y a pas d'espoir pour moi » murmura-t-il douloureusement. « J'appartiendrais à Neji toute ma vie ». 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les fleurs.

Il ne les aimaient pas spécialement. C'était juste que les serres étaient un des seules endroits en dehors de sa chambre où il avait parfois le droit d'aller.

Quand personne n'était présent dans la maison.

La famille Hyuga au complet était au courant de son existence. Ou au moins les parents de Neji.

Hinata la sœur de Neji, il ne savait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ni même Hanabi. Neji le confinait dans sa chambre.

De plus le manoir était grand et en tant qu'héritier Neji possédait toute une partie de la demeure lui étant réservé.

Cela faisait bien deux heures que Sasuke errait dans la serre quand un bruit le fit se retourner. Un jeune homme blond se débattait avec les branches d'un jeune arbre.

Le brun tout d'abord étonné eut un sourire sur son visage et se dépêcha d'aider Naruto qui semblait s'énerver de plus en plus.

L'empêchant de casser une branche, il le décrocha avec quelques difficultés. Naruto se laissa faire sans un mot.

« Tu est difficile à trouver tu sais ? » grommela Naruto « J'ai failli me faire surprendre une dizaine de fois ! »

« Mais tu m'as trouvé ! » dit Sasuke avec un grand sourire qui déstabilisa un instant Naruto.

Le blond se reprit bien vite pourtant. Il fronça les sourcils et croisa ses bras.

« J'aimerai que tu m 'expliques pourquoi tu couches avec le fiancé de ma presque sœur » demanda-t-il en colère.

Sasuke qui ne s'attendait pas à cette question parut choqué mais répondit franchement.

« J'appartiens à Neji. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans ses décisions même si je les approuve pas ».

Naruto réfléchit longtemps avant de reprendre la parole.

« Les esclaves sont depuis longtemps interdit sur ordre de mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père » dit-il les sourcils froncés.

Sasuke haussa les épaules regardant ailleurs. Naruto le fixa un long moment avant de laisser tomber, n'aimant pas les conflits. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, tout de même énervé.

« Tu me fais visiter les serres » demanda-t-il au hasard.

Le visage sombre de Sasuke s'éclaira et il s'empressa de lui faire une visite guidée, lui nommant toutes les plantes qu'il avait fini par apprendre avec le temps.

« Tu aime les fleurs ? » demanda Naruto bluffé.

« Nan, pas spécialement, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'aller autre part alors je m'occupe comme je peux » dit Sasuke sans vraiment y réfléchir. « Regarde là se sont des camélias rouges ! Ce n'est pas mes préférés mais leur significations... »

Naruto décrocha.

Les fleurs se n'était pas son truc non plus, il préférait de loin écouter le son mélodieux qu'était la voix de Sasuke et le voir sourire.

Il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il n'était déjà plus en colère.

« Naruto ? »

Il tourna la tête vers Sasuke. Le brun le regardait, la tête penchait sur le coté, remettant ses cheveux tombant sur son visage derrière son épaule.

Il se mordillait inconsciemment la lèvre, une main posé sur son épaule.

_Je crois que je suis complètement sous son charme_, soupira intérieurement Naruto en lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

« Tu sais... si je suis ennuyant tu peux me le dire je me vexerait pas » dit Sasuke en regardant ses mains qu'il tortillait.

_Trop mignon._

« Désolé Sasuke... Je me disais juste que je trouvais ces fleurs jolies » tenta Naruto en montrant vaguement un endroit avec sa main.

« Les cactus ? » demanda Sasuke sceptique.

_Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y est des cactus dans cette serre !_

« Bon, ok, t'as raison, les fleurs c'est pas mon truc »

« Ah...je... »

« Si tu me parlais plutôt de ce que toi t'aime ? » le coupa le blond en le prenant par la main pour qu'ils s'assoient sur un banc.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Sasuke semblait réfléchir intensément, son visage s'assombrissant au fur et à mesure.

« Bon je vais commencer » s'exclama Naruto

« D'accord » acquieça Sasuke semblant avoir le regard comme bloqué sur leur mains toujours jointes.

Naruto s'en rendant compte le lâcha, gêné. Il avait un peu de mal avec Sasuke...Il était tellement différent des personnes qu'il côtoyait.

Presque innocent. Mystérieux. Adorable. Et terriblement mignon.

« Naruto ? »

« Hm ? »

« Pourquoi tu me fixes tout le temps ? »

« Parce que tu es beau. »

« Merci toi aussi ! » dit le brun sincère.

Naruto hésita entre rire ou se taper la tête contre le banc.

« Naruto ? C'est comment deh... » Sasuke se reprit gêné. « Tu veux bien me parler de ta vie ? Je veux dire tu vas à l'école non ? C'est comment ? Et tes parents ? Tu dois avoir des amis ? Elle est comment ta maison ? » demanda-t-il avide de savoir.

Naruto ignora le fait que Sasuke ait faillit lui demander comment se passait la vie « dehors » bien qu'il le garda dans un coin de sa tête et commença à lui raconté sa vie avec ses amis, tentant plusieurs fois de faire rire le brun.

Ce qui arrivait quand même assez souvent.

Le jeune homme brun avait un rire magnifique. Naruto était complétement sous le charme.

Ce devait-être ça qu'on appelait coup de foudre, songea-t-il en regardant fasciné Sasuke lui sourire, une main replaçant pour la énième fois un de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

Sasuke était vraiment magnifique.

« Je vous dérange ? ».

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent.

« Kakashi ! » s'étonna Sasuke.

L'argenté l'ignora dardant des yeux menaçants sur Naruto qui ne se démonta pas.

« Que faites-vous là, vous ? »

« Je rend visite à un ami pourquoi ? »

Sasuke sursauta au mot ami.

Un sourire resplendissant prit place sur son visage.

« Comment connaissez vous Sasuke ? »

Naruto ne répondit pas, un sourire insolent aux lèvres.

« Sasuke. Je vais devoir prévenir Neji. »

A ces mots Sasuke blêmit et prit Kakashi par le bras le suppliant.

« Kakashi, s'il-te-plait, ne fais pas ça. Ne lui dit rien, je t'en pris »

L'argenté pinça ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas le dire, mais c'était son boulot.

Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres de Sasuke qui serrait toujours son bras, le suppliant, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux.

Il capitula.

Le prenant dans ses bras il tenta de l'apaiser.

Naruto regardait la scène tentant de comprendre.

« Merci. Merci... » murmurait Sasuke, soulagé, se cramponnant au cou de l'argenté qui sentit son trouble familier revenir au galop.

Sasuke sentait bon la menthe.

Sasuke était complètement collé a lui.

Et il sentit, mortifié, son corps réagir.

Sasuke le sentit aussi car il se crispa.

Puis il se détendit et se pencha vers l'oreille de l'homme aux cheveux argenté.

« Je suppose que c'est un échange tout a fait acceptable » souffla Sasuke d'une voix tremblante.

Kakashi mit du temps à comprendre avant d'écarter Sasuke qui lui semblait perdu et résigné.

« Non ! Non. Sasuke, je ne te demande rien en échange. » dit-il avec force regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux.

« Mais... »

« Rien du tout » assura Kakashi.

Sasuke eut un sourire soulagé de même que Kakashi pour qui son problème était partit aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé.

« Mais, dis-moi, ça te déplait tant que ça de coucher avec moi ? » dit Kakashi sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Sous les yeux écarquillés de Naruto.

« Je suis désolé... c'est juste que pour moi tu es plus... comme un père. » dit Sasuke en rougissant, non moins sérieux.

Kakashi, la surprise passée, ébouriffa les cheveux de Sasuke avec tendresse.

« Ca me touche Sasuke... même si je me sens trop jeune pour ça. »

« T'as des déjà 27 ans ! »

« Et je suis encore bien jeune »

Ils se sourirent, complice.

Naruto se racla la gorge et Kakashi sembla revenir au présent.

« Sasuke. Itachi t'attend, j'étais venu te prévenir. »

Sur ces mots l'argenté ne s'attarda pas.

« Itachi ? Comme Itachi Uchiha ? » demanda Naruto en ayant marre de se faire ignorer.

Sasuke ne répondit pas des étoiles plein les yeux et se mit à couri. Soupirant Naruto le suivit.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit salon.

« Grand frère ! »

Itachi eut juste le temps de se retourner que Sasuke lui sautait dans les bras.

Naruto fut choqué encore une fois, surtout qu'en les voyant ensemble la ressemblance était flagrante.

Le blond ne comprenait plus rien.

Il décida cependant de ne rien dire pour le moment et s'avança dans la pièce.

« Itachi ! Je te présente Naruto ! » Il hésita et après un coup d'œil au blond et ajouta : « C'est mon ami ! »

« Neji est au courant ? » demanda Itachi inquiet.

« C'est un secret »

Itachi ne détachait pas son regard de Naruto qui, agacé, confirma.

« Oui c'est un secret. »

Le grand brun sourit alors, et retourna son attention à Sasuke qui le harcelait de questions.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Alors que Naruto se sentait désespérément ignoré, Kakashi entra.

« Naruto. Vous devriez rentrer. Il n'est pas prudent pour Sasuke de rester ici en plein jour. »

Naruto acquiesça.

De toute façon Sasuke semblait l'avoir oublié.

Il était cramponné à son Itachi qui semblait vouloir l'étouffer tellement il le serrait contre lui.

Il se sentait complétement à l'écart face à ce débordement affectif.

Itachi s'arrêta un instant de parler dans l'oreille de son frère et poussa avec douceur Sasuke de sur ses genoux.

« J'espère pour toi que dans la famille Namikaze, les secrets sont bien gardés. » dit-il à l'adresse de Naruto.

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Namikaze » murmura-t-il.

« Il ne te l'a pas dit ? Qu'il faisait parti de la plus importante famille royale après les Hyuga ? »

Naruto serra les dents.

« Je ne voyais pas en quoi c'était important... Ce n'est pas si important...n'est-ce pas Sasuke ? »

Sasuke hésita, regardant son frère puis Kakashi qui ne l'aidaient pas avec leur visage impassible.

« Je suppose... » dit-il peu sûr.

Naruto lui renvoya un sourire éclatant qui le rassura.

« Itachi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Moi plus que quiconque sait garder les secrets ».

Itachi ne dit rien mais retourna auprès de son frère qu'il prit dans ses bras.

Sasuke fixait Naruto un nœud dans le ventre.

Voyant son regard inquiet il le rassura.

« T'inquiète pas Sasu, je reviendrais aussi vite que possible. »

Sasuke rougit face au surnom mais lui sourit confiant.

« A bientôt alors ».

____

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Béta : _ Boys-Love-Yaoi_**

_Et voilà le second chapitre ! S'il arrive aussi vite c'est encore une fois grâce à vos reviews qui me remplissent de joie. Vraiment merci ! Je suis contente de voir que sa vous plait même si vous n'avez lu qu'un chapitre xD._

_M'enfin, avec ce chapitre vous devriez un peu plus comprendre l'histoire. Pour ce qui est du contexte ou notre Sas-Uke (hem...xD) évolue, pas de panique dans le chapitre 6 les derniers éléments seront expliqués, j'explique petit à petit. _

_Bon j'en dit pas plus ! Merci encore pour les reviews, je vous lit tous même si je peux pas répondre pour certains. _

_Voilà-voilà !_

**_Bakasims_**


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

« Naruto. Et si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse au lieu de soupirer toutes les deux secondes » s'exaspéra Gaara en posant son livre près de lui.

Naruto complétement allongé sur son lit se tourna sur le ventre et attrapa le livre.

« Le sable votre plus grand allié » Lut-il a voix haute.« Ca parle de quoi ? »

« Rien qui ne t'intéresse. Répond à ma question. »

Naruto soupira, regardant longuement son ami assis à la tête du lit contre de confortables coussins.

Il se tortilla sous le regard affligé de Gaara et installa sa tête sur les jambes de son ami.

Naruto le regarda dans les yeux et sans qu'un mot ne sois échangé, d'un mouvement du poignet de Gaara la jarre remplit de sable, posée près du lit, se déboucha et le sable se répandit dans la pièce, formant rapidement autour du lit une sorte de cocon insonorisé.

Naruto sourit remercia Gaara et se lança.

« Qu'est-que tu connais de la famille Uchiha... Tout ce que tu connais. »

Gaara prit quelques secondes mais répondit le plus précisément possible, une main jouant avec les cheveux du blond.

« Il y a vingt-ans, c'était la plus influente famille royale. Suite à un « accident » dont j'ignore tout, ils ont été déchu de ce rang. Les Hyuga devinrent ainsi la famille la plus importante, avec la tienne puis la mienne. Dix ans après environ, les Hyuga ont restitué leur rang à la famille Uchiha. Je ne sais pas comment ça a pu se faire mais ils ont obtenu l'accord de nos familles. Aujourd'hui ils ont retrouvé leur force d'antan et leurs voix ont plus de poids que celles de ma famille lors des réunions politiques. ».

« Les membres de la famille ? De la famille principale. »

« Madara Uchiha, Doyen de la famille. Fugaku Uchiha, fils de Madara et sa femme Mikoto. Et leurs deux fils Itachi, l'héritier, et Saï. ».

Naruto ne dit rien pendant un long moment mais Gaara attendit, patient.

« Tu sais, lors du bal pour le 21ème anniversaire de Neji... »

« Le frère d'Hinata » ajouta Gaara, un micro sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui le frère d'Hinata et l'héritier de la famille aussi... Bref, j'avais tenté d'aller au deuxième étage mais on m'en a empêché ».

« Oui... »

« Eh bien quand j'ai réessayé un mois après, pour les fiançailles de Neji et Sakura... Je t'ai menti quand je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait personne. »

« Je m'en doutais... Naruto. »

Naruto tourna la tête, regardant le sable qui les entourait, penaud.

« C'est pas grave... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton mystérieux inconnu ? »

« Je l'ai revu il y a deux jours... on s'est baladé dans la serre. »

« Naruto...j'ai beaucoup de patience...mais si tu en venait au fait ? »

« Il s'appelle Sasuke, de ce que j'ai compris... Il... Je sais pas trop enfaite mais, il a un lien avec Neji...Ils couchent ensemble apparemment...mais il est obligé... et Itachi serait son frère... Je sais pas trop quoi penser de lui... Il est si mystérieux... et on a du passé, quoi ? 2 heures ensembles ? Mais je crois qu'il m'aime bien... et moi, eh bien, il m'intrigue...et m'attire un peu... Je crois... »

Naruto soupira, frustré, n'arrivant pas à mettre des mots sur ses pensés.

Gaara passa une main apaisante sur son bras, qu'il avait croisé sur son torse, signe d'énervement. Il restèrent un long moment ainsi puis Naruto reprit fermant les yeux.

« Itachi veut que l'existence de Sasuke reste secrète. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence où Naruto se redressa indécis.

« Je veux en savoir plus sur Sasuke... Il m'intrigue... Je veux savoir ce qu'il cache... ce que Neji cache... et revoir Sasuke me sourire et rire à mes blagues et »

« Je suis un peu jaloux. » dit soudainement Gaara coupant Naruto.

Le blond le regarda interrogateur.

Le visage de Gaara laissait très rarement entrevoir ses sentiments et son regard souvent fixe était assez flippant. Mais quand il laissait apparaitre ses sentiments, du point de vue Naruto, Gaara était vraiment très beau.

Il posa un doigt sur le front de Gaara, faisant disparaître son froncement de sourcils.

« De quoi ? »

« De Sasuke... de voir à quel point... en si peu de temps... il a envahit toutes tes pensées. »

« Oh » Il soupira intérieurement.

Gaara et lui avait toujours été proches, toujours fourrés ensemble, ils avait été tellement proches que l'été de leur treize ans, le roux avait franchit la limite de l'amitié.

Naruto avait accepté d'essayer et ça avait duré deux ans, avant que le blond n'arrête tout.

Gaara était son « frère » et il ne pouvait pas jouer plus longtemps avec ses sentiments. Le roux avait compris, s'en doutant et tout était revenu à la normale...ou presque.

« Tu sais bien... depuis le temps... que je n'aime pas te partager Naruto. »

Gaara regardait le sable, la mine un peu triste.

Naruto donna un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule de Gaara, le sourire aux lèvres, cachant au mieux son malaise.

« Tu n'es pas censé être fou amoureux d'Hinata ? Et puis... tu sais très bien que t'es mon meilleur ami Gaara. »

Gaara haussa les épaules.

« Des réminiscences de mes sentiments pour toi ? » avoua Gaara en baissant la tête.

« Raconte pas n'importe quoi ! C'est du passé ! À mon avis t'es juste désespéré de ne pas arriver à te faire remarquer par Hinata »

Naruto se leva, tandis que le sable retournait dans la jarre.

« On va s'entrainer ? » demanda-t-il tout sourire.

« Et Sasuke ? »

Naruto regarda le ciel par la fenêtre de sa chambre un moment.

« Je sais pas trop... J'essaierai de lui rendre visite assez souvent... Je lui ai promis... et peut-être qu'un jour il aura assez confiance en moi pour m'expliquer... »

« Je parlais de tes sentiments. » l'interrompit Gaara.

Naruto grimaça, gêné.

« Je sais pas, peut-être que je m'avance trop. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« On va s'entrainer ? »

Le roux hocha la tête, mitigé sur ce que Naruto venait de lui dire. Il chassa ses pensées sombres de sa tête.

Tant que Naruto avait besoin de lui pour y voir plus clair, cela voulait dire que rien avait changé... qu'il était important. Même en tant que meilleur ami.

Ca suffisait. Et puis il y avait Hinata.

Il fallait qu'il oublie, une bonne fois pour toute, tous sentiments autre que fraternels envers le blond.

Il n'avait pas le choix de toute de façon.

« Konohamaru ! » cria Naruto « Tu viens t'entrainer avec nous ? »

Gaara grimaça.

S'entrainer avec un Namikaze, s'était déjà harassant alors avec deux ? Pourquoi fallait-il que le petit frère de Naruto soit, lui aussi, inépuisable.

Gaara regarda Naruto croiser les bras, boudeur.

Tiens ? Konohamaru refusait de s'entrainer ?

Il s'approcha et compris.

« Naruto. »

« Quoi ? » s'énerva le blond, regardant son frère accusateur.

« Il a rencart avec Moegi vue sa tenue. »

Naruto regarda son frère plus attentivement et écarquilla les yeux.

« Fallait me le dire » cria-t-il en tapant dans le dos de son frère rouge de honte.

« Bon viens Gaara ! On va demander à Kiba et à Lee... peut-être que Shika aussi serait partant... ouais on pourrait faire un mini tournoi » marmonna le blond, en se dirigeant vers la porte de la demeure.

Gaara ne dit rien se contentant de suivre le blond, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il préférait le voir comme ça.

Largement...même s'il savait très bien qu'il finirait par reparler de Neji. Sakura était importante pour Naruto et la savoir fiancé à un gars qui la trompait ne serait pas sans conséquence.

_**A suivre …**_

* * *

_**Béta : Boys-Love-Yaoi**_

_Alors voilà un chapitre moins long que les précédents, mais ou on en apprend un peu plus sur naruto._

_N'empèche je suis surprise de voir autant de reviews en aussi peu de chapitre. Vous me faite éxtrèmement plaisirs si vous saviez, vous êtes plusieurs à me complimenter sur mon style d'écriture et j'ai pas de mots pour exprimé la joie que ça me procure, vraiment merci de votre soutient. _

_Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir tout au long de l'histoire._

_Vous pouvez aussi remerciez ma béta, elle corrige vraiment vite ^^._

_**Bakasims.**_


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

« Sasu ? »

Le brun s'empêcha de rougir.

Malgré l'utilisation quotidienne de ce surnom par le blond, il ne s'y faisait pas.

« Kakashi... c'est qui exactement ? »

Ils étaient dans une des clairières de la forêt qui entourait le manoir Hyuga.

Naruto avait mis du temps à le convaincre - il l'avait littéralement harcelé en venant le voir tous les soirs pendant presque un mois - mais il y était arrivé, et Sasuke ne regrettait pas.

Comme tout les membres de la famille royale Namikaze, Naruto savait manier le vent et le feu.

Il avait donc éclairé la clairière de mini boules de feu suspendues dans l'air, et le résultat était bluffant.

Le sol tapit de fleurs colorées, la lune et les mini boules de feu donnaient un aspect... féérique.

Il n'osait penser au mot "romantique", bien que ce fut le cas.

Naruto avait pensé à tout.

Il avait installé une grande couverture et avait rapporté plusieurs confiseries, de plus on entendait parfaitement le bruit d'une chute d'eau à quelques pas de là, et les animaux s'étaient éloignés à cause des boules enflammés.

Bref, Sasuke, pour une des rares fois de sa vie, se sentait bien.

« Sasuke ? »

Il tourna la tête vers Naruto qui le regardait, un sourire paisible aux lèvres.

Plus le temps à ses côtés passait, plus il trouvait le blond parfait.

Pendant un mois, il était venu presque un soir sur deux lui tenir compagnie, que ce soit pour seulement une heure ou une grande partie de la nuit.

Suivant les conseils de Kakashi, il évitait dorénavant de passer durant la journée.

Le brun avait compris il y a quelques jours qu'il était amoureux du blond : lors d'une ballade nocturne dans la serre, il avait voulu l'empêcher de tomber dans un buisson de roses et dans la manœuvre c'était lui qui s'y était retrouvé.

Il s'était égratigné un peu partout et Naruto l'avait ramener dans sa chambre, le soignant consciencieusement, bien qu'il n'en ait pas réellement besoin.

Pendant un court instant, le visage du blond avait été très près de celui de Sasuke, et le brun avait eu une très forte envie de l'embrasser.

Depuis ses pensées allaient, à son grand malheur, souvent dans ce sens et il s'était surpris d'innombrables fois à le fixer, se demandant ce que l'on ressentait entre ses bras musclés.

Naruto était beau. Dès leur première rencontre il l'avait remarquer. Il dégageait une chaleur, une joie de vivre qui vous donnait envie de rire avec lui et de lui rendre des sourires dix fois plus larges.

Il est vrai qu'il ne s'y connaissait pas très bien en amour, mais il avait lu pas mal de roman sur ça et il était sûr de ressentir ce sentiment envers le blond.

Il en avait parlé à Kakashi, qui avait simplement soupiré en marmonnant « foutu syndrome du prince charmant » ou quelque chose comme ça.

Bref, il lui avait dit que c'était surement un petit béguin d'adolescent envers celui qu'il devait considéré comme son « sauveur ».

Sasuke l'avait assez mal pris. Il n'était pas si bête pour tomber amoureux du premier venu qui le sortirait de là.

Naruto l'attirait par sa personnalité et son physique.

Pas seulement parce qu'il avait envie de croire qu'il finirait par le sortir de là un jour ou l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis de toutes façon, il avait dix-huit ans, il n'était plus un gamin, alors son "béguin d'adolescent", il n'existait pas.

Ce qu'il ressentait pour Naruto c'était beaucoup plus fort, il le savait.

Kakashi n'y connaissait rien de toute façon en amour.

« Sasu ? »

Sasuke reprit ses esprits, rougissant légèrement sous le regard insistant de Naruto.

La lumière d'une des boules de feu au-dessus de leur tête donnait un reflet rougeoyant au regard bleu lagon du blond. C'était assez hypnotisant.

Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur la question posée.

« Kakashi... a une dette envers les Hyuga, il la paye en ayant accepté de devenir ma « nounou », il s'occupe de mon éducation et de mon bien-être. Et il est celui censé me surveiller... m'empêcher d'aller hors de ma chambre. »

« Il nous a laissé sortir pourtant. »

« Je pense que Kakashi m'aime bien... et je crois que depuis le temps, il te fait confiance. »

« Je crois aussi. » sourit-il.

Sasuke retourna à la contemplation des étoiles, une sucette dans la bouche. Il ferma les yeux un instant.

Il adorait les instants passés aux côtés du blond. Ils étaient un peu dans leur bulle.

Et cette endroit était vraiment paisible. Il aurait juste préféré être dans les bras du blond au lieu d'être simplement allongé près de lui.

Mais il savait que c'était impossible.

Au moins, Naruto était son ami et ça s'était déjà beaucoup.

« Naruto. »

« Hum ? »

« Je suis content que tu sois passé par mon balcon, la première fois. Merci. »

« C'est rien Sasuke. Je suis content de te connaître aussi. » dit-il avec un sourire que le brun ne vit pas mais imagina sciemment.

Naruto regarda Sasuke discrètement.

Celui-ci avait toujours les yeux fermés, suçant lascivement sa sucette au coca avec des petits soupirs de bien-être.

Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient éparpillés tout autour de son visage de porcelaine et le blond devait se faire violence pour ne pas se mettre au-dessus de lui et l'embrasser.

Sasuke était un vrai appel à la luxure dans tout ses gestes au quotidien. Le brun n'avait pas l'air d'en être conscient mais il pouvait tour à tour paraitre mignon, canon et sexy.

Depuis le temps Naruto avait fini par comprendre qu'il était attiré. Peut-être amoureux même... Il ne savait pas. Mais irrésistiblement attiré.

Sasuke frissonna.

« T'as froid ? Tu veux qu'on rentre ? »

« Il est quel heure ? » demanda simplement Sasuke plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ceux bleus de Naruto.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« On a encore une heure. »

Sasuke soupira et se redressa en position assise.

« Vaut mieux rentrer maintenant si jamais Neji... »

« Neji... » Naruto sentit sa colère monter mais se contint.

Il se leva et se dégourdit les jambes marchant un peu plus loin. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui liait Sasuke et Neji, mais il n'aimait tout simplement pas entendre Sasuke l'évoquer.

Il sentit Sasuke près de lui et se retourna. Le brun le regardait indécis, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux.

Naruto soupira.

« Je ne te demande rien Sasuke. Je sais que tu ne veux pas et ne peux pas m'en parler. »

« J'ai confiance en toi... mais t'en parler ne changera rien... à part peut-être t'éloigner de moi. Je sais que c'est égoïste mais, à part toi, je n'ai personne d'autre qu'Itachi et Kakashi. » avoua doucement le brun, regardant ses pieds.

Il savait que ça lui faisait de la peine de ne rien lui dire et plusieurs fois il avait tenté de tout lui raconter. Mais il avait peur que Naruto le laisse tomber après ça.

« Je ne te laisserais pas Sasuke... quoi que tu m'avoues. Je ne suis pas comme ça. » déclara sérieusement Naruto en prenant une des mains de Sasuke.

Sasuke regarda longuement leurs mains, pensif. Puis il soupira et tentant de refouler son angoisse, hocha la tête et les emmena sur la couverture.

Il hésita puis se mit contre le torse de Naruto qui bien que surprit, l'entoura de ses bras s'en rien dire.

Sasuke commença en chuchotant, regardant droit devant lui, les mains serrés sur les bras qui l'entouraient.

« Mon nom entier est Sasuke Uchiha. Je suis le frère jumeau de Sai Uchiha. J'ai rencontré Neji pour la première fois lorsque que j'avais 5 ans. Il en avait 8. On est rapidement devenus amis. Lors de mes 10 ans, on était inséparable. La famille Hyuga était une famille royale. Une des plus importante du pays. J'ai appris très jeune que notre famille l'avait été avant. Avant quoi ? Je ne sais pas. »

Il s'arrêta un moment et ferma les yeux, posant ses bras sur ceux de Naruto qui préférait ne pas l'interrompre. Il ne voyait pas son visage, caché par ses cheveux noirs, mais il sentait très bien ses mains trembler et le serrer un peu plus contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il parte.

« Mon père et mon grand-père rêvaient de retrouver leur titre. Alors quand un jour la famille Hyuga est venue nous rendre une visite de courtoisie sous la demande de Neji, et que Neji lui-même m'a volé mon premier baiser en déclarant qu'il voulait se marier avec moi, mon père a vu une opportunité s'ouvrir. »

Sa voix tremblait un peu mais après une longue respiration, il put à nouveau parler correctement.

« Mais Hiashi a été catégorique, son fils ne déshonorerait pas sa famille en s'affichant avec un garçon. Neji a piqué une crise : il voulait que je lui appartienne. Alors mon grand-père à proposer de me vendre à Neji. Ma mère n'a rien dit, elle est complètement soumise à mon père. Itachi n'était pas la, parti en formation. Seul mon jumeau était présent. Mais ça ne lui a fait ni chaud, ni froid. Tout s'est passé très vite. Ils ont commencé à écrire un contrat sous mes yeux. Moi je n'arrivais juste pas à y croire. En une heure, m'a vie a changé. »

Il sentit les larmes couler mais continua. Naruto ne disait toujours rien, une boule dans la gorge, en caressant doucement les bras de Sasuke.

« Ils ont décidé de faire passé ma soudaine disparition pour un enlèvement. Avec l'influence des Hyuga, c'était d'une facilité déconcertante. Sous le choc, je me suis laissé emmener. Quand j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait, j'ai voulu me rebeller et Neji s'est énervé. J'ai... j'ai failli en mourir. Ses parents n'ont rien dit. Je lui appartenait, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Je savais Neji pourri gâté, mais pas à ce point. J'avais à peine 10 ans, lui 13. Et même pas trois mois après, quand je me suis remis de la violence de ses coups et que j'ai tenté de m'échapper, il m'a retrouvé en a peine une heure. Et m'a...violé plusieurs fois. »

Sasuke pleurait pour de bon mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. S'il s'arrêtait maintenant, il ne pourrait jamais reprendre.

« Ce jour-là, j'ai arrêter de désobéir. Un an après, ma famille, avec le soutien de la famille Hyuga, a retrouvé son titre de famille royale et a repris le contrôle d'une partie du pays. Itachi a longtemps mené des recherches sur ma disparition. Encore plus quand il a vu que ça n'affectait pas nos parents plus que ça, ni même mon jumeau. Il a su ce qui m'était arrivé en fouinant dans les affaires de père. Il a trouvé le contrat. A ce moment-là, ça faisait déjà cinq ans et les recherches avaient été arrêtées sur ordre de ma famille... Mais avant même de pouvoir faire quelque chose, Madara, mon grand-père, l'a mis sous serment magique, comme le reste de ceux qui sont au courant. Si tu regardes bien ils ont tous une bague à la main gauche. Même s'il ne pouvait plus rien dire, il est venu me voir. Et m'a promis de trouver un moyen de me sortir de là. »

Le brun avait arrêté de pleurer, il parlait maintenant d'une voix neutre entrecoupée de petit reniflement.

« Mais tout espoir a été perdu quand Madara a détruit toute trace de contrat, une fois la position de la famille assurée. Itachi vient me voir autant qu'il peut mais Neji a limité ses visites à une fois par mois et elles ne doivent pas dépasser deux heures. Mes parents et mon frère ne sont jamais venu me voir. Itachi dit que c'est parce qu'ils ont honte... Mais je sais très bien que pour eux, comme pour le reste du monde... je n'existe plus. J'appartiens à Neji et rien ne peut plus empêcher ça. » finit Sasuke en ramenant ses genoux sur son torse et en posant sa tête dessus.

Naruto le réconforta sans un mot, bouleversé. Il ramena Sasuke contre lui, le plaquant contre son torse.

Sasuke se laissa faire ne le regardant toujours pas.

« Pourquoi ne les dénonces-tu pas ? » demanda Naruto. « Tu n'es pas sous serment. »

« Je ne peux pas » sanglota Sasuke.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sasuke se tourna enfin vers Naruto, mais ne croisa pas son regard enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du blond.

« J'ai peur. Neji me fait peur. C'est l'héritier... sa famille détient une grande partie du pays... même si je les dénonce je n'ai pas de preuve et Neji se vengera » murmura-t-il, tremblant.

« Ma famille est aussi une famille dirigeante du pays. Et la famille de Gaara aussi... Je suis sûr que... »

« NON ! » cria Sasuke paniqué. « Ne dis rien ! Si ça échoue ! Si Neji l'apprend... »

Sasuke tremblait de plus en plus, pleurant, criant qu'il ne fallait rien dire, qu'il ne voulait pas avoir mal. Il devenait presque hystérique, à tel point qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Naruto le regardait paniquer tentant de lui dire de se calmer mais Sasuke ne semblait plus le voir.

Le brun avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, il faisait une crise d'angoisse vraiment impressionnante.

Le blond, complétement paniqué, fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : il le claqua.

Si fort que sa tête tourna vers la droite. Sasuke sembla revenir à lui puisqu'il tourna sa tête vers Naruto, choqué, une main sur la joue. Il pleurait toujours mais ne tremblait et ne criait plus.

Naruto le prit dans ses bras s'excusant. Sasuke hocha la tête.

« Ramène-moi s'il-te-plait. » dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Il n'osait pas croiser son regard.

« Sasuke. » murmura Naruto angoissé.

Sasuke lui sourit tristement et le serra dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

« Je ne t'en veux pas... Je suis juste...fatigué... et Kakashi doit être inquiet. »

Dans un silence pesant, ils rangèrent leur coin.

Sasuke avait la tête baissée sur ses pieds, honteux. Ses cheveux le protégeant du regard de Naruto.

Celui-ci hésita et lui prit la main.

Sasuke releva la tête.

« Merci de m'avoir raconter. »

Le brun haussa les épaules et ils prirent la route en silence, seulement éclairé d'une mini boule de feu qui flottait devant eux.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le balcon et que Naruto accrochait la corde, Sasuke tira sur le pull du blond qui se retourna interrogateur.

Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto.

« On est toujours ami ? » demanda-t-il anxieux.

Naruto lui décocha un sourire éblouissant, aquiescant.

Sasuke tenta de lui rendre son sourire... sans succès.

Il voulait se dépêcher de rentrer et se cacher sous sa couette pour oublier cette épisode rapidement.

Naruto n'avait presque rien dit sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et ça l'angoissait.

Enfaite, le blond ne savait simplement pas quoi dire.

Sasuke s'approcha de la corde mais au moment de monter, prit d'un doute, il se retourna.

« Tu ne vas rien dire, hein ? »

Naruto lui sourit, rassurant.

« Je ne ferais rien qui puisse te faire du mal. » assura-t-il.

Sasuke réfléchit à la phrase, ça ne le rassurait pas.

« Naruto promet-moi que... »

Il fut coupé par les lèvres du blond qui se recula à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

Sasuke lui ne bougeait plus, choqué.

Il se reprit bien vite et sonda les yeux de Naruto.

Posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres, il le fixait cherchant la signification de se baiser.

« Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? » dit Naruto, le visage tout rouge à cause de son audace mais qui continuait à le regarder dans les yeux.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

Il ne savait pas trop comment il devait agir.

Il se retourna vers la corde et mit ses mains dessus mais au dernier moment, il décida de tenter pour le tout.

« Embrasse-moi encore alors. » murmura-t-il rougissant, les yeux rivé sur le torse du blond.

Naruto le regarda, étonné, ne croyant pas à sa chance, mais ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

S'approchant doucement de Sasuke, il lui releva doucement la tête, écarta quelques mèches, posa une main dans le bas de son dos et de l'autre caressa sa joue religieusement.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, le cœur battant à la chamade.

Il avait subitement chaud et appréhendait le moment.

Les mains de Naruto sur lui l'électrifiait. Il posa avec timidité ses deux mains sur le torse du blond.

Lentement, il sentit les lèvres du blond se poser sur les siennes. Il passa alors ses bras autour du cou de Naruto et l'embrassa tendrement, chastement.

Sasuke s'écarta pourtant rapidement, un sourire heureux aux lèvres et posa son front sur l'épaule de Naruto.

Le baiser n'avait pas duré bien longtemps, quelques secondes, mais pour Sasuke cela semblait hautement suffisant.

« Il faut que j'y aille. » chuchota-t-il, ne voulant pas troubler la magie du moment.

Naruto s'écarta à contre cœur. Il aurait voulu un peu plus, mais Sasuke souriait et c'est tout ce qui comptait finalement après l'épisode de la clairière.

Le jeune homme avait une main sur ses lèvres, un air comblé vraiment craquant.

Il avait vraiment envie de l'embrasser encore une fois.

Sasuke avait la peau douce et des lèvres très agréables.

Le brun était parfait.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de partir maintenant, mais Sasuke semblait pressé alors il ne le retint pas.

« Je reviendrais aussi vite que possible » promit Naruto.

Sasuke lui sourit simplement et commença à grimper.

Une fois en haut, il décrocha la corde que Naruto rattrapa avant de s'en aller discrètement.

Sasuke le regarda faire un air rêveur plaqué sur le visage.

A l'intérieur, Kakashi s'était endormi sur le bureau, une montre fermement serrée dans sa main.

_« Finalement cette soirée j'ai plus trop envie de l'oublier »_ songea-t-il en posant une couverture sur l'argenté, passant une énième fois ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Béta : Boys-Love-Yaoi**

_Bravo à ceux qui avait deviné pour Sasuke ^^ et merci pour vos reviews =)._

_Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est que je n'est toujours pas terminer le chapitre 7 et que j'ai du mal à l'écrire, m'enfin je fais de mon mieux mais il est vraiment très long, 10 pages world je pense un peu plus et c'est pas fini alors je crois que je vais le couper en deux finalement ^^._

_**Bakasims**_


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement le faisant sursauter.

Il tourna la tête et vit Konohamaru écarquiller les yeux alors qu'une vague de sable l'envoyait contre le mur de la salle d'entrainement.

Gaara se précipita vers lui aidant le blond à se relever légèrement sonné.

« Désolé, Naruto, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'arrêter l'attaque ».

Le blond lui fit un sourire rassurant qui s'effaça alors qu'il recrachait le sable malencontreusement avalé.

« Naruto ! »

Naruto se tourna vers Konohamaru qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Les parents viennent de rentrer... Je voulais juste te prévenir ».

« Ok, on fait une pause alors ? » demanda-t-il à Gaara qui haussa simplement les épaules, rassemblant le sable dans la pièce pour le remettre dans sa jarre.

Naruto sourit se massant les côtes.

« C'est de la vraie pierre ton sable dis donc ! »

« Si je ne le solidifie pas pendant l'attaque il sert pas à grand chose. »

« Je sais. Je ne faisais que constater. »

Le blond secoua sa tête un instant, espérant déloger les derniers grains de sables de ses cheveux... sans succès.

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la salle d'entrainement, se dirigeant vers le salon.

« Au faite » commença-t-il en voyant un bracelet rose accroché au bras de son frère. « T'as conclu ? Avec Moegi ? »

Konohamaru se retourna d'un coup vers son grand frère, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ? » bafouilla-t-il.

Naruto eut un sourire en coin et passa un bras autour du cou de son frère.

« J'étais sûr vous sortez enfin officiellement ensemble. Je suis content pour toi, c'est une fille bien. »

Konohamaru détourna la tête, mais Gaara et Naruto purent voir un sourire éclairer son visage.

« Et toi, toujours pas de petite-amie ? » demanda son frère, alors qu'ils étaient juste devant le salon.

« Qui sait ? » dit mystérieusement le blond avant d'entrer.

Ses parents étaient assis sur deux fauteuils discutant calmement.

En voyant arrivés leurs deux uniques enfants, ils se levèrent et les serrèrrent dans leur bras.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu.

Ils avaient du partir juste après le bal des Hyuga pour régler une affaire délicate avec le pays voisin.

Étant la famille royale s'occupant de la partie du pays la plus proche du pays en « conflit », c'était eux qui avait du se déplacer.

Konoha était un des plus grands, si ce n'est le plus grand, pays du continent.

A cause de cela, quatre familles élues par la population avaient été désignées comme « royales » et s'étaient vues séparer le pays en parties égales.

La bonne entente des quatres familles royales était tellement bonne que le pays prospérait et que finalement d'années en années, les familles avait finis par devenir de vraies familles royales pour les habitants.

La famille Hyuga possédaient la partie Est du pays.

Elle habitait un immense manoir entouré par une grande forêt. La famille principale, celle qui tenait les rênes, était réputé pour savoir parfaitement bien manier la médecine. Ce talent avait au fil du temps permis à la noble famille de devenir très populaire et donc très influente bien qu'elle n'abusait que très rarement de sa notoriété sur les trois autres familles. La famille principale était composé de Hiashi, sa femme, son fils ainé Neji et ses deux cadettes Hinata et Hanabi.

Au nord de Konoha se trouvait la famille Sabaku.

Comparé aux autres familles, les dirigeants avaient adoptés trois enfants du peuple ne pouvant en avoir naturellement. Cette décision avait été mal-vue mais aucun n'avait osé montrer publiquement son désaccord. Personne ne savait qui des deux garçons Gaara et Kankuro ou de la jolie blonde Temari hériterait du territoire, mais certaines rumeurs disaient que le roux, Gaara, serait très bien parti. La famille vivait elle aussi dans un manoir, bien que celui-ci soit en quelque sorte « perdu » dans le désert de Konoha. Cette famille « royale » était celle avec le moins d'influence, mais il suffisait simplement d'une démonstration de leur talent à contrôler le sable pour rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui.

A l'ouest se trouvait la famille Uchiha.

Une famille au sombre passé, qui régnait avec une main de fer et très souvent d'une façon que certains qualifiait « à la limite de l'acceptable ». Ceux qui vivaient là était pour la plupart de riches familles. La famille Uchiha était réputée pour son talent pour la magie mais aussi, et surtout, leur beauté et leur froideur. De plus, ils étaient tellement nombreux qu'un village entier était peuplé d'Uchiha. Contrairement aux deux autres familles, les Uchiha habitaient un énorme château en haut d'une montagne. S'il était assez difficile d'accès, l'endroit était sans conteste le plus beau et le plus visité de tout Konoha. La famille principale était composé de Fugaku, sa femme Mikoto, l'ainé Itachi et de Sai dont le frère jumeaux était porté disparu depuis 8 ans. Avec la famille Namikaze c'était la seule famille qui contrôlaient deux éléments : le feu et la foudre ; ce qui en faisait une famille puissante.

La quatrième et dernière famille royale, était celle des Namikaze, au Sud de Konoha.

Les Namikaze ressemblaient à tout, sauf à une famille royale. Ils habitaient une petite villa sans prétention à quelques kilomètres de la mer. C'était de loin la famille royale la plus chaleureuse et la plus proche du peuple. Elle était composé de Minato, Kushina, sa femme, et leurs deux enfants Naruto et Konohamaru. Ils contrôlaient l'élément du feu et du vent.

Bien que les familles royales étaient aux quatre extrémités du pays, des réunions politiques avaient lieu deux fois par mois, chacune recevant tout à tour les autres familles.

Suite à la dernière réunion les parents de Naruto et de Konohamaru avaient du se rendre dans le pays voisin pour un problème de commerce et de frontières.

A vraie dire, bien que Naruto soit plus âgés de cinq ans que Konohamaru, ce n'était pas lui qui reprendrait le flambeau.

Si, jusqu'à il y a un an, il brayait encore à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il serait Hokage (Titre donné à celui ayant les pleins pouvoirs dans chaque famille royale, le plus souvent l'homme de la famille.), il y avait renoncé lorsque son père croyant lui faire plaisir lui avait donné la permission d'occuper son poste pour sa majorité, pendant une semaine.

Naruto avait vite déchanté en voyant le boulot monstre qui lui était tombé sous les bras. Et encore ce n'était que les affaires minimes. Sa mère l'avait prévenu qu'être Hokage s'était avant tout beaucoup de paperasse et de réunion politique, bref des choses pas très réjouissante.

Mais il s'était dit qu'elle devait exagérer... c'est vraie après tout, si chaque famille possédait une salle d'entrainement et apprenait à leur héritier à bien manier son talent, ce ne devait pas être pour rien !

Dès la semaine de calvaire terminée, il avait pris Konohamaru à part et lui avait légué « solennellement » le titre d'héritier.

Son frère, bien que surpris, avait accepté avec joie.

Et depuis bien que ce ne soit pas encore officiel il travaillait durement pour ne pas décevoir son frère, qu'il avait en admiration mine de rien.

Et bien qu'il n'ait que 14 ans, il semblait doué pour la politique, bien plus que Naruto.

« Alors ? » demanda Naruto en s'asseyant près de sa mère. « Comment s'est passé votre voyage ? »

« Épuisant » sourit Minato avec une mine fatiguée.

Konohamaru s'empressa alors de demander tout les détails à son père.

Kushina, elle, entama la discussion avec Gaara qu'elle affectionnait beaucoup.

Il faut dire que Gaara ne s'entendait pas très bien avec sa famille, de même que le peuple en général ne l'appréciait pas tellement malgré son titre de favori pour devenir l'héritier de la famille.

Son air froid et psychopathe devait y être pour beaucoup.

Gaara avait une grosse tendance à l'associalisme et pouvait se montrer extrêmement désagréable avec ceux qui tentaient de l'approcher. Jusqu'à maintenant seul Naruto pouvait le toucher sans qu'il ne se ferme et affiche un air à faire peur.

L'affection, incompréhensible pour pas mal de monde, qu'il affichait pour Naruto faisait qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps chez le Namikaze.

Avec le temps, il avait même eut une chambre lui étant attribuée.

Naruto étant le seul à faire sourire le froid Gaara, leurs parents avaient facilement accepté cet état de fait.

Naruto laissa son regard dérivé vers le ciel bleu que laissait apparaître la porte menant à la terrasse.

Cela faisait deux mois et une semaine qu'il connaissait Sasuke, si on ne comptait pas le mois où il l'avait à peine aperçu sur son balcon.

Une semaine qu'il avait embrassé Sasuke et que celui-ci lui avait raconté qu'il appartenait à Neji.

Il n'était pas retourné le voir après ça bien que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il voulait sortir le brun de cet enfer que lui faisait subir Neji.

Il le voulait de tout son cœur et la meilleur solution semblait être d'en parler à ses parents. Mais son brun semblait tellement paniqué à cette idée...

Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Neji. Tout ce qu'il savait de lui c'est qu'il surprotégeait ses petites sœurs : Hinata et Hanabi.

Hinata était une des meilleures amie de Sakura. Sakura, sa voisine, mais aussi sa première amie fille et maintenant sa sœur de cœur.

Elle connaissait Hinata depuis l'enfance, mais n'avait rencontré Neji que beaucoup plus tard, grâce à Hinata justement.

Ca avait été le coup de foudre et après deux ans ils s'étaient fiancés.

Sakura semblait tellement heureuse et Neji avait tout du type bien : prévenant bien qu'un peu froid envers leur groupe d'amis.

Pourtant ce même gars qui s'était fiancé avec sa sœur, violait et battait son ange depuis de nombreuses années sans scrupule, le traitant comme une chose plutôt qu'un être humain.

Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à croire que les Uchiha aient pu vendre leur fils pour le prestige qu'apportait le titre de "famille royale". De même que les parents Hyuga se fichaient de ce que leur fils, leur héritier, fabriquait avec Sasuke.

C'était juste ignoble. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Ca il n'en était pas encore sûr.

Naruto tourna son regard vers Gaara qui le fixait depuis un moment les sourcils froncés. Il vit alors avec surprise qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux dans le salon.

« Où sont-ils passés ? »

« Réunion ».

Naruto aquiesca et poussa un soupir.

Il n'avait rien dit à Gaara sur ce qu'il avait appris. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui, il lui donnerait sa vie, sans hésiter, mais pour Sasuke c'était un sujet douloureux et il sentait que ça ne lui ferait pas plaisir qu'il aille raconter ça à quelqu'un qui ne pourrait rien pour lui.

« Naru » commença le roux aux yeux vert d'eau.

« T'as des nouvelles de Sakura ? » coupa le blond.

« Pas depuis l'annonce de ses fiançailles. »

Naruto soupira.

« Elle était obligée de se rendre dès le lendemain du bal, pour visiter ses grands-parents » marmonna Naruto, agacé.

« Ils sont au bords de la morts... et elle les aiment beaucoup. »

« Je sais, » dit Naruto, penaud, « mais ça fait deux mois déjà et ce secret me pèse. »

« Appelle-la. »

« Tu me vois vraiment lui dire au téléphone que son fiancé... Je préfère l'avoir en face de moi... pour la consoler. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Tu va le voir ce soir ? » demanda Gaara en fixant le mur.

« Je vais essayer... il me manque et puis je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'inquiète... ».

« Je comprend pas » avoua Gaara.

Naruto le regarda interrogateur.

« Je comprend pas comment tu peux continuer à le fréquenter alors qu'il couche tous les jours avec le fiancé de Sakura » murmura Gaara, le fixant dans les yeux.

Naruto durcit son regard et sa voix, bléssé.

« Ca ne m'enchante pas figure-toi, j'essaye de ne pas y penser. Et puis ce n'est pas de sa faute. »

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il écarte les jambes pour se faire baiser sans broncher ? » demanda Gaara sceptique.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne le vit le poing du blond sur son visage.

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas Gaara. Tu ne sait rien de lui. »

« Parce que toi tu le connais ? Naïf comme tu es je suis sûr que tu dois te faire mener par »

Naruto le frappa encore mauvais.

« Tais-toi Gaara. Je t'en pris, tais-toi, ou je vais vraiment m'énerver. »

Gaara ne dit rien une main sur sa joue meurtrie. Il semblait subitement abattu, presque sur le point de pleurer.

« Si je comptais autant que ça tu ne m'aurais pas frappé » dit doucement Gaara en baissant la tête.

« Si je comptais autant pour toi, tu n'aurais pas eu ses paroles en sachant pertinemment que ça allait me blesser » répondit Naruto les bras croisé sur son torse.

Il était en colère et ça le mettait encore plus en rogne que ce soit son meilleur ami qui en soit la cause.

« Ca ne fait pas longtemps que tu le connais, mais déjà il t'éloigne de moi »

La voix de Gaara était douloureuse.

Il fixait le blond accusateur.

« Je ne t'appartiens pas. » soupira Naruto ; il était las des pseudo-crises de jalousie de Gaara.

Gaara ne l'aimait pas, il était juste très possessif envers lui, son meilleur ami, et il avait tendance à croire que c'était de l'amour.

Enfin, c'est ce que Naruto espérait parce que pour lui Gaara était définitivement son meilleur ami, et pas autre chose.

« Je sais, mais ça ne t'as jamais gêné que je fasse comme-ci. »

Naruto regarda le sol fixement, ses bras toujours croisés sur son torse.

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Gaara s'était relevé et rapproché.

Celui-ci le prit simplement dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du blond qui se laissa faire.

« Désolé » entendit-il finalement Gaara chuchoter.

Il sourit un peu et se recula, Gaara le regardait dans les yeux, un peu inquiet : sa plus grande hantise était de voir le blond s'éloigner de lui.

Ils faisaient la même taille.

Naruto posa une main sur la joue de son meilleur ami en grimaçant, elle était toute rouge et il y aurait sûrement un bleu.

Il s'avança et lui embrassa doucement la joue.

Gaara avait les yeux écarquillés, le regardant surpris.

Naruto s'amusa de ses rougeurs et s'écarta.

« Ca te dit qu'on aille manger ? »

Le roux hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix.

Naruto éclata de rire et, prenant le bras de son meilleur ami, se dirigea vers la cuisine se léchant d'avances les lèvres en pensant à sa réserve de ramens, bien cachée dans le placard sous l'évier.

Gaara lui était tout simplement soulagé qu'une fois de plus Naruto ne tienne pas rigueur de sa jalousie maladive.

_**A suivre...**_

**_OoOo_**

**Béta : Boys-Love-Yaoi**

_Bon voilà un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose._

**_[EDIT] Bon il n'y plus de soucis, j'ai repris contact avec ma bétà, c'est moi qui n'est pas reçu les chapitres corrigés alors qu'elles me les avaient envoyés._**

**_ Merci quand même a tous pour votre soutient et votre participation !_**

**Bakasims.**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Il ne sentait plus son corps.

Ou plutôt il le sentait trop bien.

Neji avait interdit à Kakashi de le soigner.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas du se rebeller. Au final Neji l'avait quand même violé.

S'il ne s'était pas débattu il n'aurait pas eu aussi mal.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Kakashi qui apportait un plat de nourriture.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est encore passé par la tête ! » grommela l'argenté en posant le plateau près du lit.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers le mur, seul membre qu'il pouvait bouger sans trop de problèmes.

« Je ne voulais pas le tromper... » avoua-t-il dans un souffle douloureux.

Il savait que c'était stupide mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir des remords.

« Imbécile... » murmura Kakashi.

Sasuke était allongé à plat ventre, habillé d'un costume d'écolière.

La jupe relevée laissait apparaitre les fesses du brun qui semblaient avoir été malmenées comme tout le reste de son corps.

Assis sur le rebord du lit, Kakashi rabaissa doucement la jupe, faisant sursauter le brun qui retourna sa tête vers lui.

L'argenté lui fit un sourire rassurant et passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux.

Sasuke ferma les yeux tentant de retenir ses pleurs.

Sans un mot, Kakashi tenta de le mettre en position assise mais les grimaces de douleur l'en dissuadèrent. Alors il le suréleva simplement pour qu'il puisse boire des anti-douleurs.

« Neji a dit... » commença Sasuke après avoir finit le contenu du verre.

« Que JE ne devais pas te soigner... or ce n'est pas moi qui te soigne mais les médicaments. Bon ce ne sont que des anti-douleurs mais c'est déjà ça. »

Sasuke leva un sourcil clairement sceptique face à ce raisonnement bancal mais ne dit rien, reconnaissant, et se rallongea.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans le silence ; Kakashi avait pris la main de Sasuke et la caressait tendrement, attendant patiemment que l'anti-inflammatoire fasse effet.

« Kakashi ? »

« Hm ? »

« ...Non rien. » finit par dire Sasuke.

Il avait voulut lui demander si un jour ça s'arrêterait, mais la réponse lui faisait peur.

Et puis il en était presque sûr de cette réponse, l'entendre de vive voix ne servirait qu'à le déprimer encore plus.

« Les médicaments font effet ? »

« Un peu... »

« Alors assieds-toi et mange avant que ça ne soit trop froid. »

Sasuke s'exécuta difficilement mais mangea avec ravissement.

Kakashi le regardait faire en silence, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus son expression s'assombrissait. Les yeux humides, il finit par délaisser son plateau repas encore à moitié rempli.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait ça ? » demanda soudain Sasuke en plantant des yeux douloureux vers ceux de Kakashi.

« Je ne sais pas Sasuke. »

« Il pourrait me demander... Mais non ! Mon avis ne compte pas... C'est vrai après tout je ne suis que sa chose... je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ! » hoqueta Sasuke ; il s'empêchait de pleurer, mais les larmes coulaient toutes seules.

Kakashi le prit dans ses bras tentant de le consoler ; il se sentait tellement impuissant.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était le réconforter.

« Je le hais. » chuchota Sasuke contre le torse de l'argenté. « Je le déteste ! Je les déteste tous ! Je voudrais... qu'il meurt, je voudrais être libre. »

« Je sais Sasuke... » dit doucement Kakashi une boule dans la gorge.

Sasuke pleurait vraiment maintenant. Il en avait marre de cette vie.

Marre de souffrir.

Marre de n'être que la chose de Neji.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi avant que Sasuke se reprenne.

Ça ne servait à rien de se plaindre de toute façon.

Il pouvait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps que rien ne changerait.

Il ne se sentait même pas soulagé, juste encore plus triste et fatigué.

Il s'écarta de Kakashi sans le regarder et se coucha sans un mot.

Il détestait se montrer aussi faible devant lui.

Kakashi se leva, prenant le plateau dans ses mains.

Avant de refermer la porte, il entendit très nettement la phrase de Sasuke.

« Merci. Merci d'être là Kakashi. Sans toi, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais... abandonné. » avait-il soufflé.

« Je ne suis pas le seul Sasuke. »

Sasuke se tourna vers lui.

« Je sais. Itachi est là aussi. »

« Itachi et Naruto » repris Kakashi.

« Naruto... il ne vient plus... Je le dégoute. » dit douloureusement Sasuke.

Et c'était ça qui faisait le plus mal dans l'histoire. Plus que les blessures physiques et l'humiliation que lui infligeait quotidiennement Neji, c'était ça qui était le plus horrible.

Il avait eu confiance en Naruto. Il lui avait même donné son, en quelque sorte, premier baiser.

Et encore une fois il se faisait abandonner.

C'était normal après tout. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose.

Personne de sensée ne démarrait une relation avec un type qui couchait tous les soirs ou presque avec un autre.

Mais c'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, il pensait que Naruto l'avait compris ça.

Apparemment non.

« ça ne fait qu'une semaine Sasuke. Laisse-lui le temps de digérer tout ça. »

Le brun ne répondit pas. Kakashi referma la porte.

**OoOoO**

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, il ne se sentait pas très bien.

Regardant un moment dans le vide, il comprit soudainement pourquoi : il ne s'était pas douché après la petite affaire de Neji. C'était rare qu'il oublie ce genre de choses, c'était comme un rituel : la douche après le départ de Neji.

Ignorant la douleur il se dirigea vers l'armoire, prit un pyjama propre et entra dans sa salle de bain.

Il y resta longtemps. Tellement longtemps qu'il faillit s'endormir dans la baignoire. Il se sécha et s'habilla lentement, ne s'attardant pas sur son reflet qui renvoyait l'image d'un jeune homme couvert de bleus.

Quand il vit son lit, il grimaça. Les draps n'étaient pas changés ; il ne pourrait pas se rendormir dedans.

Soupirant, il prit son oreiller, sa robe de chambre et s'allongea sur le seul canapé de la pièce, près de sa mini bibliothèque.

Il s'endormit presque de suite, une larme coulant le long de sa joue en se rendant compte que cette nuit non plus Naruto ne viendrait pas.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard un bruit persistant le fit se réveiller.

Grommelant, il se frotta les yeux.

Le bruit venait du balcon.

Il s'y dirigea lentement, sentant son cœur battre à une vitesse affolante, et s'arrêta net après avoir écarté les rideaux.

Un blond aux yeux bleus se tenait derrière la porte vitrée.

Naruto sembla soupirer de soulagement, lui offrant un grand sourire.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte et Naruto se dépêcha d'entrer.

Sasuke ne bougeait pas d'un poil regardant Naruto comme si c'était une apparition.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Naruto le remarquant.

Il s'attendait à un accueil plus chaleureux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça comme ça, de façon aussi froide, mais c'était sortit tout seul.

Naruto mit une main derrière sa tête, piétinant sans s'en rendre compte.

« Bah je suis venu te voir ! J'ai eu un peu de mal cette fois avec les parents pour sortir, en plus t'habites quand même assez loin donc, bon, même en empruntant des raccourcis ça m'a mis trois heures. Heureusement que je contrôle le vent d'ailleurs, parce que je sais pas si t'es au courant mais normalement c'est une journée entière de trajet. » s'expliqua Naruto.

Voyant la non-réaction de Sasuke, il grimaça.

« Je suis désolé Sasuke. Je sais qu'il est presque trois heures du matin mais je pouvais pas venir avant. Et puis tu m'avais dit que je pouvais venir quand je voulais. » tenta le blond.

Sasuke sembla revenir à lui et avec un sourire resplendissant il se jeta dans les bras de Naruto, plongeant sa tête dans son cou avec une envie de pleurer qu'il trouvait dérangeante.

Il avait été idiot de croire que Naruto l'abandonnerait en comprenant qu'il appartenait à Neji.

Naruto n'était pas comme ça.

« Sasu ? »

« Je suis content que tu sois venu. » s'écarta le petit brun en rougissant.

Naruto sembla soulagé mais soupira.

« Par contre je ne pourrais rester qu'une heure grand maximum si je veux être rentré sans que personne ne remarque rien. Gaara est censé me couvrir si je me fait prendre mais en ce moment il est... plus trop lui même on va dire. »

« C'est déjà beaucoup que t'acceptes de passer une nuit blanche pour moi. »

Naruto haussa les épaules.

« ça fait déjà une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu et... eh bien tu me manquais... alors... »

Le blond fixait le mur, atrocement gêné.

Sasuke sourit, complètement rassuré, mais n'osa pas le prendre dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait plus tôt.

Il avait toujours peur d'en faire trop, de déplaire à Naruto et que celui-ci le laisse. Il préférait que se soit Naruto qui prenne les initiatives.

D'ailleurs il ne s'expliquait vraiment pas son audace de l'autre jour ; rien qu'en y pensant il rougissait atrocement.

« Enfaite si je suis venu... c'était aussi pour mettre les choses au clair » Voyant le regard inquiet de Sasuke, Naruto lui prit les mains en souriant doucement. « Je... eh bien... Hem... euh... on sort ensemble maintenant ? Hein ? »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et se mit a rougir d'une façon étonnante.

« J'aimerais bien. » dit Sasuke dans un souffle les yeux fixés sur le sol.

Naruto soupira de soulagement.

« Donc... là, je peux t'embrasser ? Enfin... Tu veux bien que je t'embrasse ? Si tu veux pas c'est pas... »

Sasuke le coupa posant ses lèvres sur celles du blond qui se détendit d'un coup.

Le brun entoura le cou de Naruto pour garder l'équilibre.

Naruto était plus grand d'une demi-tête et il était obligé de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser correctement.

Les yeux fermés, le brun appréciait grandement l'étreinte.

Les bras de Naruto qui le serraient contre lui avec douceur, son odeur et ses lèvres, surtout ses lèvres qui caressaient les siennes tendrement le faisait se sentir au paradis.

Le blond approfondit rapidement le baiser qu'il trouvait trop chaste à son goût.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, surpris de sentir une langue dans sa bouche, et rougit s'écartant légèrement du blond qui le regardait curieux et fasciné par le visage magnifique en face de lui.

Ses mains s'étaient déplacées sur les fesses de Sasuke qui se sentit un peu mal-à-l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Eh bien je t'embrasse. » dit Naruto avec évidence.

« Tu as mis ta langue dans ma bouche » expliqua Sasuke mortifié.

Naruto regarda son brun avec incompréhension. Il ne voyait pas le problème.

Le silence commençait à s'éterniser et Sasuke finit par se détacher regardant ses pieds avec insistance.

Naruto ne voulait pas parler de ça mais il avait besoin d'une confirmation.

« Neji ne t'embrasse jamais ? »

« Pas souvent » expliqua Sasuke les sourcils froncés.

Il ne voyait pas ce que Neji avait à faire la dedans. Il ne voulait pas parler de lui.

« Et comment il t'embrasse ? »

« Pourquoi on parle de lui? » commença à s'énerver Sasuke en s'écartant de Naruto.

« Ne t'énerve pas, je voulais juste comprendre. » dit le blond en le reprenant dans ses bras.

Sasuke regarda Naruto un moment puis posa brusquement ses lèvres contre celles de Naruto, les bougeant doucement contre les siennes avant de s'écarter et de fixer le mur, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est comme ça ! »

Naruto tourna doucement la tête de Sasuke vers lui.

« Laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'est un vrai baiser alors. » murmura doucement Naruto le fixant dans les yeux.

Sasuke plongea un instant dans cet océan bleu et accepta bien volontiers, tendant son visage vers celui de Naruto.

Celui-ci n'hésita pas une seconde et plongea dans l'antre chaude de Sasuke qui se laissa faire en dépit de sa gêne.

Le blond explora sa bouche avec douceur et dévotion, mêlant sa langue à celle de Sasuke qui se prit bien vite au jeu.

Le baiser dura longtemps, Naruto savourant le goût de son partenaire autant que Sasuke qui découvrait des sensations inconnues mais au combien agréable.

Il finit par s'écarter, les yeux fermés, le souffle court et les jambes flageolantes.

Naruto le dévorait du regard, fier de son coup.

La vison d'un Sasuke échevelé et les yeux à demi-ouvert le rendit rapidement fou de désir et il plaqua le brun contre un mur l'embrassant une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci d'une façon beaucoup plus passionnée.

Il s'écarta en sentant sur son torse les mains pâles le poussant légèrement.

Un filet de salive les reliait et Sasuke avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Naruto le laissa se reprendre migrant vers le cou.

Cependant il fronça les sourcils en voyant un bleu.

Il se recula et releva le pyjama de Sasuke qui le regarda faire encore un peu dans le brouillard.

Naruto retint un hoquet de surprise en voyant le corps de son brun recouvert d'ecchymoses et de suçons.

Son désir s'envola, remplacé par de l'inquiétude.

Sasuke qui avait finit par reprendre pied, remit son pyjama correctement, honteux.

Est-ce que Naruto allait le laisser maintenant qu'il avait vu l'état de son corps ?

Il aurait du faire plus attention.

Il ne voulait pas que Naruto le laisse.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait vu ça, il avait sûrement compris que le fait qu'ils sortent ensemble ne changerait rien au fait que Neji abuse de lui. Et il voudrait tout arrêter en prenant conscience qu'il devrait le partager.

Il baissa la tête s'essuyant la bouche avec de nouveau l'envie stupide de pleurer.

Mais à sa grande surprise Naruto le prit dans ses bras avec douceur.

« Je te sortirais de là. Je te le promet Sasuke ! »

Sasuke aurait du lui dire que c'était de la folie. Qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Mais en voyant ses yeux, il sentit l'espoir s'infiltrer dans son cœur.

Naruto était sérieux.

Et alors même qu'une semaine plus tôt, jamais cette idée ne lui aurait traversé l'esprit, le regard déterminé de Naruto lui fit oublier sa raison, sa peur de Neji, tout ce qui aurait pu le pousser à dire non.

Avec le blond il commençait à croire que ce n'était pas impossible...

...la liberté.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Béta : Boys-Love-Yaoi**

Bon, j'ai eu mes cinq avis et vous avez tous optez pour la seconde solution alors comme promis voici la suite.

**[EDIT] : Comme je l'ai déja dit, tout est régler avec ma béta, les prochains chapitres seront corrigés quand vous les aurez =). Vous pouvez la remerciez pour sa correction *-*.**

Ce chapitre est hautement inintéressant mais j'en avais besoin car le prochain chapitre marque la fin de la première partie de cette histoire et le début de l'aventure/action.

Merci a tous pour vos reviews et votre soutien, sa me booste =), d'ailleurs j'était tellement boosté hier que j'ai ecrit 2 chapitres d'un coup (bon il y avait moultes fautes vu que je me suis pas relut mais ils sont écrits !)

J'en suit à l'écriture du chapitre 10, 11 et 12, j'aurait terminer ces trois chapitres dans la semaine qui arrive si ma motivation ne retombe pas d'un coup.

J'ai relut mon plan et la fin de cette hstoire me chiffone xD, parce-que plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que sa pourrait très bien être le début d'une saison 2. Enfin on en est pas encore là ^^.

Et si vous pouviez me rassure quant a l'intérêt de cette histoire (j'ai un gros manque de confiance en moi) je sais que vous dites que vous aimez bien, mais j'ai vraiment l'impréssion d'écrire un truc sans intéret, superficiel et sans vie. Pas assez de détails, pas assez approfondit, trop rapide. Fin c'est ce que je ressens quand je me relie.

Alors si des auteurs me lisent, si vous pouviez me conseillez et me dire ce qui ne va pas et ce qu'il faut que j'améliore je vous en serait éternellement reconnaissante.

(Voilà c'était mon quart d'heure déprime et gros doute )

A bientôt.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

**Un peu moins d'une semaine plus tard.**

« Tu es encore là ? »

Neji releva la tête de son livre portant son regard sur sa petite sœur Hinata.

Celle-ci s'avança dans la pièce s'asseyant sur une chaise à la droite du lit. Le brun la suivit du regard puis tourna un moment son regard sur le visage pâle de sa mère, allongée sous les couvertures.

« Son état s'est aggravé dernièrement, le médecin a dit qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps... » dit-il à voix basse.

« Je sais. Père a dit que son temps était compté depuis la naissance d'Hanabi. »

Il y eut un silence où Hinata soupira tristement, regardant vaguement par la grande fenêtre en face du lit le soleil décliner lentement.

« J'ai vraiment cru que Mère finirait par s'en sortir. » avoua-t-elle « Jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle avait l'air de bien se porter... »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? » demanda le brun.

« Je viens tous les jours, moi. Contrairement à toi, qui fais je ne sais quoi dans ta partie de la maison ! » dit-elle d'un ton de reproches.

Neji lui lança un regard acéré, prêt à répliquer mais la porte s'ouvrit sur un domestique, le coupant dans son élan.

Celui-ci en voyant la chambre occupée s'excusa et voulu s'en aller mais d'un geste de la main le brun lui fit signe de rester. Reprenant son livre qu'il avait posé sur la table de chevet près de sa chaise, il sortit de la chambre sans un regard pour sa sœur.

Hinata soupira mais le laissa partir.

Le brun au visage impassible fit à peine quelques pas dans le couloir qu'un autre domestique s'arrêta à son niveau.

« Monsieur l'héritier, un appel de votre fiancée. »

Le brun prit le combiné que le vieil homme lui tendait un léger sourire aux lèvres, se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour plus d'intimité.

« Allô, mon amour ? » dit-il d'une voix étonnamment douce et tendre.

Une voix féminine entrecoupée de sanglots lui répondit faiblement.

« Neji ? Je... ils sont morts hier, tous les deux, presque en même temps. »

« Oh et ça va ? » répondit-il avec une certaine maladresse.

« Oui, Oui c'est juste... tellement triste... je vais rentrer dans une semaine, on les enterrent demain. »

« Si tu ne veux pas rentrer tout de suite je comprendrais. » dit Neji compatissant en s'allongeant sur son lit.

« Non, ça va, je vais rentrer, tu me manques énormément. »

Un sourire que l'on pouvait qualifier d'heureux fleurit sur le visage d'ordinaire froid de l'héritier.

« Moi aussi tu me manques Sakura. »

« Je... ah, attend il faut que je raccroche, je te rappelle dans une heure. »

L'héritier soupira discrètement, un peu contrarié.

« Très bien, j'attendrai ton appel ! »

« Je t'embrasse. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la tonalité se fit entendre.

Il ferma les yeux un léger sourire de contentement aux lèvres.

_Une semaine et je pourrai de nouveau la serrer dans mes bras,_ pensa-t-il bêtement euphorique.

Il se releva, un nouveau regain d'énergie l'envahissant.

_Je devrais fêter ça comme il se doit. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu aujourd'hui, _songea-t-il.

Il s'arrêta un moment, pensif.

« Kakashi non plus je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier maintenant que j'y pense. » constata-t-il à voix haute.

Fronçant les sourcils, il hâta le pas un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillant.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de « sa chose » comme il aimait le penser, il vit avec colère que celle-ci était fermée à clé.

« Kakashi. » gronda-t-il en faisant demi-tour pour prendre le double des clés qu'il rangeait dans son tiroir.

_Je suis sur que ce fichu domestique a fini par toucher à ce qui m'appartient !_

Rageusement il prit la clé et retourna vers la chambre.

« Si je les prends en plein action, Sasuke le sentira passer ! Il verra ce qu'il en coute de me tromper avec un domestique ! » marmonna-t-il furieux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur une chambre... vide.

Neji resta figé un moment, un sentiment d'incompréhension le traversant.

« Je ne me rappelle pourtant pas avoir autorisé une sortie dans les serres aujourd'hui. »

Le brun ressortit de la chambre bien décidé à retrouver son jouet.

**Beaucoup plus loin.**

« Hé Naruto ? »

Le blond arrêta sa planche volante un instant et se tourna vers Kiba, situé à quelques mètres derrière lui avec Lee.

« Quoi ? »

« Il y avait vraiment besoin de l'endormir » dit-il en montrant d'un mouvement de la tête le jeune homme à la peau pâle que Naruto portait tant bien que mal sur son dos.

Le chemin étant long ils portaient le brun chacun leur tour sur leur dos, les autres surveillant les alentours.

« Je te l'ai dit Kiba, il ne serait jamais venu de lui-même sinon ! » dit le blond en recommençant à avancer. « ça ne me plait pas plus que toi mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé et puis si Shikamaru est d'accord c'est que c'est pas un si mauvais plan. »

« Naruto » le reprit Shikamaru à sa gauche, d'une voix monocorde. « Je n'ai jamais approuvé ce plan de sauvetage complètement foireux. »

« Mais tu es quand même venu non ? »

« Seulement par curiosité et aussi parce que je n'avais aucunement confiance en vous. »

Shino, à la gauche de Naruto, se racla bruyamment la gorge.

« Sauf en Shino mais je sais qu'il n'a pas assez d'autorité sur vous » corrigea-t-il tentant de faire fit du regard perçant de celui-ci. « Et puis sans moi vous seriez en train de faire tout le chemin à pieds au lieu d'utiliser des planches volantes » ajouta-t-il.

« C'est vrai que c'est une super idée ses planches ! » sourit Naruto.

Bien qu'ayant la capacité de contrôler le vent à sa guise, il ne pouvait pas pour autant voler, seulement donner de grandes impulsions qui lui permettaient de courir à une vitesse folle.

Naruto avait atteint un tel niveau de concentration et de maitrise qu'il pouvait sans problème courir en s'appuyant sur les branches des arbres.

Parfois même, il arrivait à flotter au-dessus du sol un instant. Il se rappellerait toujours de la tête de son père quand il lui avait montré.

Il avait un don pour la magie mais surtout un chakra impressionnant car jusqu'à maintenant aucun Namikaze n'avait réussit cet exploit. Pas même son père.

Cependant, utiliser son talent à contrôler le vent se révélait vite épuisant et s'il pouvait éviter de s'en servir, il le faisait avec joie.

Les planches volantes allaient beaucoup moins vite que ce qu'il aurait voulu mais c'était toujours ça.

« Bof pas tellement, à cause de ça Akamaru n'a pas pu venir. »

« Et en plus c'est trahir la fougue de la jeunesse que de paresser sur une planche » renchérit Lee.

« Essaye déjà de tenir droit sur ta planche et on reparlera de ta fougue de la jeunesse » grogna Shikamaru, Lee ayant fait un brusque écart vers lui.

« Jamais content ! » grogna à son tour le blond.

« Mais grâce à ses planches en plus d'aller vite, on pas besoin d'utiliser de chakra et ainsi personne ne peut savoir qu'on est entré dans le domaine Hyuga. » dit Shikamaru.

« Et puis de toutes façon aucun de nous n'avait le permis, sans parler du fait que se trimballer avec ce gars complètement dans les vapes dans les transports en commun, c'est beaucoup trop suspect. » ajouta Shino, en remontant d'un geste nonchalant ses éternelles lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

« D'ailleurs si Gaara n'était pas venu nous raconter ce que tu trafiquais tu te serais surement fait prendre avec ton plan pourri. » râla Kiba.

« Je voulais pas vous mêler à ça... » grimaça Naruto « Mais je me suis tromper et j'aurai du vous faire confiance ! » ajouta précipitamment Naruto en sentant des regards meurtriers se diriger vers lui.

« Je me demande quand même pourquoi Gaara n'est pas venu... » se demanda à voix haute, Lee.

« Il est parti avertir sa famille dès notre départ. Il habite à l'autre bout du pays alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps. »

Il y eut un petit silence, chacun se concentrant sur le chemin.

Ils prenaient plusieurs petites routes et détours non-fréquentés pour éviter de se faire remarquer.

Ils prendraient pas mal de temps pour arriver, mais Shikamaru avait été ferme : la prudence avant tout.

« N'empêche le manoir Hyuga à vraiment des problèmes de sécurité ! C'était d'une facilité déconcertante de le sortir de là, le brun. »

« C'est grâce à Kakashi, il a fait en sorte qu'on ait la voie libre et en plus il connait bien le manoir. »

Sur ces paroles, d'un accord tacite ils décidèrent de continuer leur chemin en silence, ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux ou trois heures de la villa de Naruto mais mieux valait rester discret pour l'instant.

« J'espère que Kakashi, s'en sort aussi bien que nous » pensa Naruto en remontant Sasuke, qui n'arrêtait pas de glisser de son dos.

**Dans les environs du Manoir Hyuga.**

Une portière claqua alors qu'une voiture électrique démarrait en trombe mais sans un bruit. Un homme aux cheveux argenté tentait de reprendre son souffle, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

« C'est plus de mon âge ses choses là » souffla-t-il en s'asseyant correctement.

« Tu l'as trouvé ? »

Pour toute réponse Kakashi mit bien en vue une feuille un peu vieillit par le temps.

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs laissa apparaitre un sourire se détendant enfin.

« Et ça c'est quoi ? » dit-il en désignant une autre feuille posée sur les genoux de l'argenté.

« Rien de spécial. » dit l'argenté en rangeant la feuille dans une des poches de pantalon.

« Mais dis-moi, Itachi... Comment se fait-t-il que tu ais une voiture électrique ? Elle viennent à peine de sortir ! »

« On est Uchiha ou on ne l'est pas ! » expliqua avec suffisance Itachi.

Kakashi haussa un sourcil amusé puis se tut et regarda le paysage défiler à grande vitesse, un peu inquiet tout de même quant à la suite des événements.

Tout était allé si rapidement qu'il avait du mal à croire que dans quelques heures à peine, son avenir et celui de son protéger serait joué.

**Dans la villa de la famille royale Namikaze.**

« Bon maintenant on a plus qu'à attendre l'Uchiha et Kakashi » dit Lee en sautant pour travailler ses jambes restées trop longtemps inactives à son goût.

« Ouais franchement merci les gars, vous êtes de vrais potes ! » dit Naruto en s'asseyant sur son lit où son brun dormait encore.

« Et si tu nous expliquais maintenant pourquoi on a du sortir ce gars là en douce ? Parce que là j'ai un peu l'impression de l'avoir enlevé si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! » dit Kiba en jetant un mouchoir imprégné de chloroforme dans la poubelle de bureau.

« Ne jette pas sa là ! » le sermonna Shino.

« Et tu veux que je le mette où ? » râla Kiba.

« Dans une poubelle adéquate, pas une poubelle de bureau. »

« C'est bon Kiba, Shino, je m'en fiche. » Il hésita un instant puis passant avec tendresse sa main dans les longs cheveux soyeux de son petit ami, il entreprit d'expliquer en détails tout ce qu'il savait et la raison de cette mission de sauvetage.

**Dans le manoir de la famille royale Hyuga.**

« Neji ? Pourquoi est-ce que je viens de voir des membres de notre police privée dans le jardin » demanda Hinata en entrant dans le salon principal.

« J'ai perdu mon jouet le plus précieux et je leur ai simplement demandé de me le retrouver. » répondit-il calmement, ne levant pas les yeux de son livre.

« Pour un objet » répéta-t-elle sceptique. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas. » soupira-t-elle.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai appeler, Maman s'est réveillée, elle voudrait discuter un moment avec toi. »

Sur ces mots elle sortit du salon et se dirigea vers sa chambre, où elle s'allongea de tout son long.

Elle repensa un moment à Sakura. Elle avait hâte que celle-ci devienne sa belle-sœur.

Et puis voir son frère aussi amoureux la rassurait, au côté de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses il semblait heureux..

Elle avait peur qu'il ne devienne aussi froid que leur père.

Leur père, à qui la mort plus que proche de sa femme ne semblait pas affecter tant que ça.

L'amour devait vraiment être aveugle pour que sa mère soit restée aussi longtemps à ses côtés.

On toqua à la porte et la brune vit sa petite sœur entrer, un jeu de carte à la main.

Elle sourit.

Hanabi était vraiment la meilleure pour lui changer les idées pile quand elle commençait a broyer du noir.

**Villa Namikaze.**

Il avait mal à la tête.

Horriblement mal.

Il gémit en mettant une main sur son front, ouvrant doucement ses paupières.

Sa vue se réajustait lentement alors que les derniers événements se rappelaient à lui.

Kakashi qui entrait par la porte avec Naruto et des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Naruto lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, puis un brun avec des triangles rouges sur les joues et un autre à la coupe au bol, l'un l'immobilisant, l'autre lui mettant un mouchoir à l'odeur étrange sur le visage.

Puis l'envie de dormir soudaine.

Et le noir.

Sasuke se releva vivement, une main toujours posée sur son front. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre bien qu'il fasse très sombre.

Descendant du lit, il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il trouva fermée. La peur s'insinuait dans ses veines mais il tenta de rester calme.

Dans ses souvenirs il y avait Naruto.

Naruto ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Il alluma la lumière et grimaça en voyant que la couleur dominante était le orange. Sur le bureau encombré de babioles, il vit un verre avec un bout de papier mit bien en évidence.

_Sasuke. _

_Si tu te réveilles avant que je n'arrive ne panique pas. Ici tu es en sécurité. Je suis désolé de t'avoir endormi mais j'avais peur que tu paniques et refuses au dernier moment de me suivre. Tu trouveras un verre et une gélule pour ton mal de tête. La porte est fermée à clé pour ta sécurité. Je suis désolé pour ça, mais ton frère a absolument tenu à ce que tu ne sortes pas, le temps de régler les derniers détails._

_Je t'en prit ne m'en veux pas._

_Naruto._

Sasuke soupira et prit le médicament. Il était déçu que Naruto ne lui fasse pas confiance mais pas en colère.

Et puis, à bien y repenser, il aurait continuer à repousser l'échéance.

Oui il l'avouait, il était lâche et avait peur du changement, quand bien même il savait que c'était pour son bien.

Il s'avança vers la seule fenêtre de la chambre.

Il y avait beaucoup d'habitations autour mais ce qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux fut la mer bleu à l'horizon.

Il était bel et bien chez Naruto.

Il avait un peu de mal à réaliser.

Il ne pouvait juste pas croire que Naruto l'ait libérer comme ça.

Si Neji l'apprenait.

Il frissonna de peur et essaya de penser à autre chose.

Son cœur battait fort.

Il avait peur mais il était heureux.

Il fit le tour de la chambre regardant les posters collés sur le mur à l'affreuse couleur orange. Les figurines de ninja un peu partout, des photos, des livres, des vêtements roulés en boule dans un coin.

Cette chambre semblait vivante comparé à la sienne impeccablement ranger.

Il s'arrêta devant une bibliothèque et lut le titre des livres. Il y en avait très peu et tous parlaient de ninja.

Un gros livre sur le haut de la bibliothèque et semblant plein de poussière attira son regard. Il ressemblait à un album.

Il prit la chaise du bureau et grimpa dessus pour atteindre ce qui était effectivement un album.

C'était drôlement lourd mais même s'il n'avait aucun muscle à son plus grand dam il réussit à le porter jusqu'au lit.

Il hésita un instant mais la curiosité était plus forte et il l'ouvrit avec précaution. Ça lui ferait passer le temps.

Les premières pages montraient une femme rousse rayonnante et vraiment belle qui semblait rire d'une blague appuyée contre un arbre.

Elle semblait heureuse.

Il y avait beaucoup de clicher d'elle, tantôt seule, tantôt avec un homme blond qui ressemblait énormément à Naruto.

Sasuke en déduisit rapidement qu'ils devaient être les parents de son petit-ami.

Quelques pages plus loin. On pouvait voir la femme rousse arborer un ventre de plus en plus rond. Puis une photo où elle tenait un nourrisson blond aux yeux bleus.

Il n'y avait ensuite que des photos de Naruto grandissant de photos en photos parfois accompagné de ses parents d'autres fois d'un homme aux cheveux gris et très souvent habiller de rouge.

La famille de Naruto et Naruto lui même semblait continuellement heureuse. Sur toutes les photos ils avaient de grands sourires. Puis vers le milieu de l'album un autre enfant apparaissait. Brun cette fois. Et les photos continuaient montrant des instants de la vie assez banale mais toujours emplit de joie.

Sasuke sentait au fil des pages la jalousie et les souvenirs l'envahir.

Son enfance était tellement moins joyeuse que ça.

Son père portait toute son attention à Itachi et sa mère n'osait pas se montrer trop aimante envers lui quand son père était présent. Itachi était tout le temps accablé de travail et avait très peu de temps à lui consacrer. Les autres membres de sa famille l'évitait comme s'il était un pestiférer.

Et Sai, son jumeau, n'avait jamais été vraiment proche de lui. Enfin au début ça avait été le cas mais rapidement son père l'avait détourner de lui et Sai, en bon Uchiha, l'avait écouté sans broncher et était rapidement devenu aussi froid et sans expression que son père et son grand-père. Devenant un parfait petit Uchiha aux yeux de sa famille.

Sasuke sentit des larmes amères couler le long de ses joues. Il les essuya rageusement et continua à feuilleter l'album bien moins enthousiasme.

Il aurait du être heureux pour Naruto mais il était juste jaloux et il s'en voulait.

Vers la fin de l'album il y avait très peu de photo de Naruto seul, la plupart du temps il était avec ce qu'il semblait être ses amis.

Puis à un moment il sentit son cœur louper un battement.

Sur deux pages entières son blond et un roux qu'il commençait à haïr étaient pris en photo et sur l'une d'elle ils s'embrassaient.

Il regarda longuement la photo, celle-ci semblait dater un peu. Naruto avait l'air plus jeune.

Mais la jalousie prenait possession de tout son corps. Il se força à tourner les pages ne s'attardant pas sur les clichers représentant le roux et son blond.

L'album se finissait avec une photo ayant l'air d'avoir été prise un jour de fête. Sasuke compris vite que c'était lors du bal organisé pour les fiançailles de Neji. Car il était présent au milieu de la photo un fille au cheveux rose dans les bras et autour plusieurs personne qu'il avait vu dans l'album dont Naruto et le roux. Il regarda longuement la photo : Neji avait l'air vraiment heureux. C'était assez étrange de le voir sourire de cette façon. Il semblait amoureux de Sakura.

Mais alors pourquoi continuait-t-il de coucher avec lui si c'était le cas ?

La réponse lui vint d'elle même.

Neji ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un être humain. Alors pour lui ça ne devait même pas lui frôler l'esprit que ce qu'il faisait avec lui était considéré comme tromper sa future femme.

Sasuke referma l'album et le remis à sa place.

Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

Il s'allongea sur le lit serrant un coussin à l'odeur de Naruto contre son torse. Il voulait voir Naruto. Il voulait que le blond le prenne dans ses bras et lui fasse oublier Neji une bonne fois pour toutes. Il voulait que Naruto lui chuchote dans l'oreille qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et qu'il l'embrasse.

Là, maintenant, Naruto lui manquait terriblement.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment et en relevant la tête Sasuke put voir bon nombre de personne rentrer dans la chambre.

Il y avait un brun à l'air blaser, une coupe en forme d'ananas. Un autre brun à la coupe au bol et à la combinaison verte, un brun aux tringles rouges sur le visage, encore un autre brun mais qui portait des lunettes noirs puis Kakashi et son frère.

Il y eut un long silence où tout le monde le fixait surpris de le voir déjà réveillé.

Sasuke, mal à l'aise, tourna son regard vers son frère qui lui sourit, rassurant, et s'approcha de lui, s'asseyant sur le lit. Sasuke se rapprocha de son frère, essayant de se cacher du regards des autres.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait autant de monde d'un coup et surtout il ne les connaissait pas.

« Itachi. » souffla-t-il « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda simplement l'héritier Uchiha.

« Oui ça va. Où est Naruto ? Pourquoi je suis là ? Et c'est qui eux ? » chuchota-t-il en jetant des coups d'œil aux autres qui s'étaient mis dans un coin et parlaient entre eux.

Kakashi était simplement appuyé contre le mur, près de la porte, le regardant d'un air pensif.

« Naruto arrive : il est au téléphone avec Gaara, un ami. Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke tout va bien maintenant. On a toutes les preuves contre Neji, il ne manque plus qu'à attendre les parents de Naruto et tu seras libre. »

Sasuke hocha la tête, essayant d'assimiler ce que son frère venait de lui annoncer.

« On a presque toutes les preuves. » insista celui à la coupe d'ananas. « Il faut faire une prise de sang. Même si maintenant que je vous vois ensemble, la ressemblance est flagrante ! »

Sasuke ne dit rien se contentant de le dévisager lui et les trois autres.

« Ah ! Au faite on s'est pas présenté » dit celui aux triangles rouges sur les joues, pour rompre le silence oppressant.

« Je m'appelle Kiba Inuzuka, celui à l'horrible combinaison verte c'est Lee Rock, celui aux lunettes c'est Shino Aburame et lui, là, c'est Shikamaru Nara. On faisait parti de ton équipe de sauvetage. »

« Sasuke » répondit simplement le brun, toujours sur la défensive.

« Uchiha. » Ajouta Itachi. « Sasuke Uchiha. Tu peux le dire maintenant Sasuke. »

Sasuke fixa les motifs du lit d'un air intéressé.

Il n'était pas sûr de faire toujours parti de la famille Uchiha. Il n'était même pas sûr que ses parents le reprendrait avec eux.

Itachi sembla lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il le prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis sûr que père et mère seront heureux de te revoir » chuchota-t-il.

Mais ça sonnait étrangement faux. Le brun n'ajouta rien, conscient qu'Itachi essayait de le réconforter et avec un peu de chance c'était sûrement vrai.

Après tout il était quand même leur fils.

Ils devaient sûrement l'aimer au moins un peu.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Naruto, le coupant dans ses pensées.

Celui-ci un petit sourire aux lèvres se dirigea de suite vers Sasuke qui n'eut que le temps de murmurer son prénom avant que des bras familiers et aimant ne l'enserrent.

Il lui rendit son étreinte tentant de réprimer l'air niais qui apparaissait sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux de contentement, respirant l'odeur rassurante du blond.

**Manoir Hyuga.**

« Alors ? »

« La cible se trouve effectivement dans la villa de la famille royale Namikaze. »

Le bruit fracassant d'un bureau que l'ont renverse se fit entendre.

« Neji calme toi. » La voix glaciale et coupante de l'Hokage de la famille royale Hyuga se fit entendre.

« Mais père ! »

« Il fallait s'y attendre, le domaine n'est pas aussi surveillé qu'il le devrait et ce secret aurait sûrement fini par être découvert un jour ou l'autre. » le coupa Hiashi.

« Je veux qu'on me rende mes affaires » dit Neji la colère déformant ses traits.

« Il n'est plus temps de faire des caprices Neji. Tu as vingt-et-un ans. Passe à autre chose et oublie un peu le fils Uchiha. Si tu y tiens tant je te trouverai autre chose pour t'occuper. » soupira Hiashi.

« Très bien. Je veux que tu me construises un château plus beau et majestueux que ceux des Uchiha, dans le pays de la mer. Sakura à toujours aimé ce pays et je suis sur que ce cadeau de mariage lui ferait plaisir. »

« Neji. On ne construit pas un château en claquant des doigts. »

« Mais père, vous avez dit que »

« Je te donnerai la maison que ta mère à fait construire là-bas si tu y tiens tant. »

« Mère ne l'avait pas léguée à Hinata ? »

« Tu es l'héritier Neji. Hinata sera sans aucun doute d'accord. Bien puisque c'est réglé, passons à un problème beaucoup plus épineux. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Le contrat que ce domestique, Kakashi Hatake, a dérobé. J'aurai du faire comme les Uchiha et le détruire. »

« Je veux qu'il soit récupérer ce soir » dit-il à l'adresse des ombres qui écoutait la conversation sans bruit.

Un bref hochement de tête et les deux hommes de la famille royale Hyuga furent de nouveau seul.

**Villa Namikaze. **

« Ça va ? » demanda Naruto inquiet.

« Naruto arrête! Il est pas en sucre ! Je lui ai juste fait une prise de sang. »

Le blond lança un regard noir à Shino qui l'ignora. Sasuke embrassa la joue du blond, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Naruto rougit légèrement sous les rires moqueurs de ses amis.

« Bon maintenant que c'est fait, que diriez-vous d'un jeu de société pour faire passer le temps ? » demanda Kiba.

« Ça te dit Sasuke ? » demanda Naruto en se tournant vers lui.

« Oui bien sûr ! » répondit Sasuke, son sourire magnifique ne quittant plus son visage depuis l'apparition de Naruto.

D'ailleurs plus que son sourire, Sasuke ne lâchait plus sa main et le fixait sans cesse, lui offrant sourire sur sourire et l'embrassant sur la joue des qu'il le pouvait.

Ses petites attentions lui faisaient très plaisir mais il trouvait sa horriblement gênant devant ses amis mais surtout le frère de son petit-ami qui gardait un sourire attendrit sur son petit-frère.

Kakashi lui les regardait moqueur et ses amis se tordaient de rire dès qu'il rougissait.

Sasuke ne semblait rien voir sur son petit nuage.

Deux heures passèrent ainsi dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Itachi et Kakashi, s'étaient installés un peu plus loin, préférant discuter entre adultes.

« Naruto je crois que tes parents sont arrivés. » dit soudainement Shino en regardant par la fenêtre.

Tout le monde se leva et le rejoignit. Effectivement Minato et Kushina sortait de leur voiture, accompagné de leur conseiller.

« On va les attendre dans le salon » dit Naruto, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils.

« Kakashi ? » demanda-t-il « Vous savez si la famille Hyuga a bien dissout la Racine ? »

« La racine ? Tu veux dire l'unité « secrète » qui faisait concurrence aux Anbus ? » demanda Naruto

« Oui bien sûr, comme les Uchiha l'ont fait avec leur propre unité. » dit Kakashi « Pourquoi ? »

« Un pressentiment. Le contrat est bien sur vous ? » Demanda Shikamaru.

« Non, je l'ai mis dans le coffre fort. C'est plus prudent. » dit Kakashi en commençant à comprendre l'inquiétude de Shikamaru.

« Il vaudrait mieux aller vérifier Naruto. On t'attendra dans le salon avec tes parents. »

Naruto hocha la tête et se précipita vers le bureau de son père.

**A quelques pas de là.**

« Objectif Accompli. On se retire. »

« A vos ordres. »

**A suivre... ****

* * *

**

**Béta : Boys-Love-Yaoi**

_Héllo =), Alors déja un énorme merci a tous pour votre soutient, vos reviews me font énormément plaisirs et s'est avec un sourire de dix kilomètres de long que je les lis et relis ^^._

_Ensuite, bon ce chapitre a mit le temps a arriver parce-que pour tout vous dire je l'aime pas des masses et si sa ne tenait qu'à moi je l'aurait supprimé mais bon a force de remaniement je me suis dit que c'était passable finalement alors bon désolé si sa vous as pas trop plu =/. _

_Il est différent des autres étant donnés que je l'ai coupé en ptit morceaux mais j'éspère que c'est compréhensible dans l'ensemble, et ne soyez pas trop déçu par le sauvetage éclairs : l'histoire commence maintenant le reste c'était une intro on va dire, là on va rentrer dans la fantaisie/action/aventure avec toujours en premiers plan de la romance =D. Plus j'avance et plus je me dit qu'il y aura surement plus de 20 chapitres peut-être 25 peut-être même 30 xD, enfin on n'en est pas encore là._

_Voilà merci encore a tous pour votre soutient, le prochain chapitre je sais pas trop quand il arrivera mais j'éssaierai d'être plus rapide : il est déja écrit depuis longtemp faut que je le remanie et l'envoi a la relecture ^^._

_A bientôt._

_Bakasims._


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

« Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à y croire ! »

« Calme toi Naruto ! On n'y peut rien, le contrat à été volé. »

Naruto dégagea la main sur son épaule d'un geste brusque. Shikamaru grimaça.

« Je vais faire rejoindre les autres, essaye de te calmer avant que les parents de Sasuke n'arrive. »

Naruto ne répondit pas, buté. La porte de la véranda se referma et il poussa un soupir regardant le ciel sans vraiment le voir.

Il aurait du être content pourtant. Tout s'était déroulé à merveille. Ses parents avaient écouté attentivement ce qu'ils avaient à dire.L'analyse de la prise de sang avait confirmé l'appartenance de Sasuke à la famille Uchiha bien que son apparence ait déjà ôté tout doute. Mais quand il avait fallut prouver les dires de Sasuke, même avec l'appuie de Kakashi ses parents n'avait pu accuser les Hyûga, le contrat s'étant volatilisé sans même que le coffre fort ne soit forcé.

Son père avait promis de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour prouver la détention de son petit-ami et les sévices que celui-ci avait subi de la part de l'héritier Hyûga. Mais le contrat était la seule preuve qu'ils aient quelque chose à avoir là-dedans et il n'y avait aucun doute que ce fichu contrat soit déjà partit en fumée.

Les parents de Sasuke arriveraient dans quelques heures pour reprendre Sasuke et l'affaire se finirait sans dommage. On dira simplement aux curieux que Sasuke avait été retrouvé miraculeusement après huit ans mais que les ravisseurs était toujours introuvables.

Naruto frappa rageusement son poing contre le banc sur lequel il était assis. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça !

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

Au moins il était sûr que Sasuke serait en sécurité maintenant, puisque jusqu'à ce que tous soupçons soient écartés, Neji et sa famille n'avait pas le droit de l'approcher.

oOo

Un silence inconfortable avait pris place dans la chambre de Naruto. Sasuke s'était isolé, dans son coin regardant par la fenêtre, le visage indéchiffrable.

Kiba, Shino et Lee s'étaient installés par terre et le regardait ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet. Kakashi et Itachi étaient restés avec les parents du blond pour trouver une solution plus convenable, et Shikamaru était sortit rejoindre Naruto, dans l'intention de le calmer.

« Sasuke ? » commença Kiba, hésitant.

Le jeune homme brun se retourna, interrogateur.

« Euh... ça va ? »

Sasuke lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Oui je m'inquiète juste pour Naruto. Il avait l'air vraiment en colère. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec ce genre d'expression. »

« C'est vrai que Naruto et toi vous êtes en quelques sortes des inconnus. » crut bon de préciser Lee.

Shino lui pinça le bras discrètement et Lee grimaça.

« Enfin je veux dire vous devez pas bien vous connaitre, après tout ça ne fait que quelques mois que vous vous êtes rencontrés, non ? »

Shino se mit une main sur le front, désespéré par le manque de tact de Lee.

« Je sais bien que je ne connais pratiquement rien de Naruto et que pour vous je ne suis qu'un inconnu qui lui amène des problèmes mais j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup Naruto et... »

« On te reproche rien. » le coupa Shino. « Ce que voulait dire Lee, c'est que Naruto s'énerve très rarement et pour qu'il soit aussi sur les nerfs, c'est que tu dois être très important pour lui. »

Sasuke sourit légèrement, gêné.

« Bon ! » s'exclama Kiba avant que le silence ne revienne. « Ça te dirait de savoir comment tu es arrivé ici ? »

Il ne laissa pas le temps au brun de répondre et reprit.

« Enfaite, Naruto voulait apparemment partir seul à ton secours. Son plan s'était de te convaincre de le suivre, de trouver une solution pour sortir du domaine Hyûga de façon discrète et de te ramener ici. »

« Autant dire que ce plan est complètement débile et irresponsable. Trop de données non-pris en compte donc trop de probabilité que sa rate complètement. » dit Shikamaru en entrant dans la chambre.

Sasuke voulut demander au nouveau venu si Naruto se sentait mieux mais Kiba reprit la parole le coupant dans son élan.

« Heureusement Gaara, à qui Naruto avait expliqué le plan, m'a prévenu.J'ai alors prévenu Lee qui a prévenu Shino qui a prévenu Shika. On s'est tous rendu chez Naruto pour avoir des explications sur le pourquoi du comment. Mais apparemment c'était urgent et il n'avait pas le temps de tout nous expliquer. Il a demandé à Shikamaru de trouver un plan pour faire sortir en douce quelqu'un du domaine Hyûga et est partit on ne sait où. »

« Le lendemain, j'avais trouvé un plan beaucoup plus solide que celui de Naruto mais il restait le problème de la surveillance du domaine. » dit Shikamaru avec une pointe de fierté.

« Naruto a dit qu'il avait prévenu Itachi du plan et que tout était réglé grâce à un certain Kakashi. » reprit Kiba.

« Après on a simplement pris nos planches volantes en fin d'après midi on est entré dans ta chambre grâce à Kakashi qui nous a ouvert la porte. Kiba t'a endormi au cas où tu refuserais de nous suivre. Naruto t'a mis sur son dos et on est repartis avec nos planches volantes. » ajouta Lee.

« Et vous avez fait tout ça alors même que vous ne saviez pas si c'était juste un enlèvement pur et simple ? »

« On a confiance en Naruto. » dirent-ils presque en même temps.

« Autant que j'ai confiance en eux. Ce sont les meilleurs amis que je puisse avoir. » sourit celui-ci avec tendresse.

Sasuke ne dit rien se contentant de regarder Kiba plaisanter avec Naruto qui venait d'arriver.

Il comprenait un peu mieux la notion d'ami. Lui n'en avait pas.

Neji, le seul ami qu'il pensait avoir plus jeune, l'avait trahis et... Kakashi... Kakashi, c'était le père qu'il aurait aimé avoir. Il savait qu'il le désirait mais ça ne changeait rien au faite qu'il n'avait jamais rien tenté et avait toujours tout fait pour qu'il soit le plus heureux possible.

Il n'avait pas d'ami comme son blond. Il n'avait pas une famille aussi gentille et aimante et il se sentait jaloux de tout ça.

Il adorait Naruto. Naruto était le prince charmant parfait, comme dans les contes que Kakashi lui lisait plus il était jaloux de lui. Et cette sensation était désagréable.

Vraiment désagréable.

Naruto l'avait sauvé, il n'avait pas le droit de vouloir que sa vie ait été moins heureuse.

Il ne voulait pas penser ça, mais il était jaloux de tout ça et il ne savait pas comment faire pour ne plus l'être.

« Sasuke ? »

Le brun releva la tête qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir baissée et vit qu'il n'y avait plus que le blond et lui dans la chambre.

« Tes amis t'aiment beaucoup... » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

« Et je les aime autant. Ils me sont très précieux. »

Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer un peu.

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Il aurait voulu que Naruto lui dise qu'il le préférait lui.

Surement était-il trop égoïste.

« Ce sont tous des amis d'enfance. On se connait par cœur. » ajouta le Namikaze avec un sourire heureux.

Ici, Naruto, n'était pas qu'à lui.

Il était à ses parents, à ses amis.

Il n'était pas qu'à lui.

Ce n'était pas comme chez Neji.

Là, il était à l'extérieur.

Il y avait plein de monde à l'extérieur.

Pleins de monde qui connaissait Naruto mieux que lui.

_C'est vrai que Naruto et toi vous êtes en quelque sorte des inconnus._

Sasuke se sentit mal.

Ici, ce n'était pas comme dans sa chambre chez Neji.

Ici, il n'y avait pas que lui et Naruto dans leur bulle.

Ici, il y avait les autres.

Il y avait le roux qui embrassait Naruto sur la photo.

Naruto l'avait sauvé. Il n'y avait plus rien qui pourrait le retenir vers lui.

« Sasuke ? Hé Sasuke qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Ah tiens, il pleurait maintenant. Il passa une main sur sa joue. Elle était mouillée.

Deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses joues. Les mains de le regardait avec un air inquiet. Ses yeux bleus étaient vraiment beaux. Naruto était beau. Il ressemblait à un ange avec ses cheveux blonds comme les blés et ses yeux aussi bleu qu'un ciel d'été. Naruto était une sorte de prince charmant. Mais lui n'était pas une princesse. Il n'avait rien de spécial. Il ne connaissait pratiquement rien de l'extérieur et il était celui qui couchait avec le fiancé de la sœur de cœur de Naruto.

Naruto avait plein de monde qui l'aimait. Lui il avait juste Itachi et peut-être Kakashi.

Il se sentit plaquer contre le torse de Naruto. Le blond sentait bon la pêche.

« Sasuke qu'est-ce que t'as bon sang ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? J'aime pas te voir pleurer ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Les bras du Namikaze autour de lui était rassurant.

Il se sentait bien contre son torse. Ses bras se placèrent autour du cou de Naruto sans son avis, le ramenant un peu plus contre le torse musclé du blond. Il avait une sorte de grosse boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de parler. De toutes façon il ne voulait pas parler. Il voulait rester contre Naruto pour toujours.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Itachi, les faisant sursauter.

Naruto décrocha le brun de lui, celui-ci pleurait toujours silencieusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda d'une voix froide Itachi après avoir analyser la situation.

« Je sais pas ! J'ai rien fait ! Il s'est soudainement mit a pleurer et- »

« Laisse-nous ! » coupa Itachi d'une voix glaciale.

Naruto s'apprêtait à répliquer, les sourcils froncés, mais un regard sur Sasuke le fit se résigner et il sortit de la chambre, le cœur un peu lourd. A peine la porte fut-elle refermer que Sasuke se jeta dans les bras de son grand-frère qui le serra contre lui et l'amena sur le lit.

« Raconte-moi tout petit-frère. »

A ses mots, des phrases désordonnées, entrecoupées de sanglots, sortirent de la bouche de Sasuke.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Itachi sortit de la chambre, trouvant Naruto assis près de la porte. Le blond inquiet se leva et voulu entrer mais Itachi l'arrêta.

« Il faut qu'on parle avant » dit-il d'une voix polaire.

« Pourquoi il pleurait ? » demanda Naruto, inquiet.

« Crise de panique. » soupira Itachi. « Il fallait s'y attendre, il est resté huit ans pratiquement enfermé dans sa chambre, sans voir d'autres personnes que moi ou Kakashi. Puis toi tu te pointes sans prévenir et tu le sors même de son enfer. »

Itachi passa une main las dans ses cheveux.

« Sasuke s'est énormément attaché à toi et il s'est rendu compte qu'ici, "à l'extérieur" comme il le dit, il y a pas mal de monde à qui tu es attaché et qui t'aiment autant. Pour résumer, il a peur que tu l'abandonnes, lui, "un inconnu qui n'as rien de spécial", dixit ses propres mots ».

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il...»

« C'est Sasuke, la personne la moins confiante que je connaisse. » marmonna Itachi. « Écoute, je l'ai rassuré comme j'ai pu mais avant que tu n'ailles le voir j'aimerais savoir si tu es sérieux avec lui. Sasuke est mon précieux petit-frère et il t'aime beaucoup alors si tu as l'intention de jouer avec lui je te préviens tout de suite je- »

Naruto le coupa, vexé.

« Je suis pas du tout comme ça ! Je tiens énormément à Sasuke moi aussi ! Bien plus que tu ne le penses ! »

« Tu l'aimes ? » demanda de but-en-blanc Itachi.

Naruto se sentit rougir.

« Que... Quoi ? »

« Je t'ai demandé si tu- »

« Peut-être. » murmura Naruto gêné.

« Bien. Je m'en contenterai pour l'instant. » dit Itachi en s'en allant.

Il s'arrêta pourtant bien vite semblant se souvenir de quelque chose d'important.

« J'étais venus vous prévenir que mes parents sont arrivés, je trouverais une excuse mais ne tardez pas trop. »

Naruto hocha la tête et rentra dans sa chambre. Sasuke était assis sur le lit, le regard fixé dans le vide.

« Sasuke ? »

Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

« Oh, Naruto... Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qui ma pris. »

Le blond s'assit sur le lit et prit une des mains de Sasuke qui le fixait sans rien dire. Son visage ne montrait pas vraiment d'émotion. Il semblait s'être repris.

« Sasuke... Itachi m'a expliqué ce... qui te tracassait. »

La main de Sasuke se retira brusquement de la sienne alors qu'une rougeur intense s'étalait sur les joues du brun.

« Sasuke, écoute-moi bien parce que je ne le dirais pas une autre fois...Tu es mon petit-ami, tu comptes bien plus que tu ne le pense. Tu es très important pour moi. N'en doute jamais. »

« On ne se connait même pas. On est des inconnus, je ne pourrais jamais compter plus que tes amis, c'est impossible. »

« Bien sûr que si c'est possible. Et pour moi tu n'es pas un inconnu. Tu es Sasuke. Un Sasuke que je ne connais pas entièrement mais que j'ai commencer à connaître ces trois derniers mois. »

« Naruto... » souffla Sasuke en se jetant contre lui.

« Je ne te laisserai pas Sasuke. Tu es enfin à moi tout seul. Il est hors de question que je te laisse maintenant. »

Sasuke se recula un peu et posa brusquement ses lèvres sur celles d'un Naruto agréablement surpris.

« Je veux que tu m'embrasses comme la dernière fois... » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'exécuta, dévorant la bouche de Sasuke avec passion.

Le brun gémissait à chaque fois que leurs langues se frôlaient, se collant un peu plus à lui, le rendant fou de désir.

Se sentant perdre petit à petit le contrôle, l'héritier Namikaze s'éloigna un peu brusquement.

Sasuke ouvrit à demi les yeux, les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées et brillantes. Cette vision l'acheva et il l'allongea sur le lit, s'installant entre les jambes indécemment écartées de son petit-ami.

Sasuke avait le cœur qui battait vite mais surtout il avait chaud, très chaud, et il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir à chaque instant, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il voyait Naruto de façon un peu flou. Il voulait sentir son corps sur lui, il voulait... il le voulait. Il ne savait pas trop comment, mais il le voulait.

Naruto le regardait avec ses yeux d'un bleu sombre qui le faisait frissonner,à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et le dévorait du regard. Sasuke attrapa ses épaules et le rapprocha.

« Embrasse-moi encore. » souffla-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

L'heritier s'exécuta et il se sentit au paradis. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'aux cheveux blonds d'une douceur étonnante.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Kakashi qui resta un moment figé par le spectacle devant lui. Naruto se redressa d'un coup, descendant à une vitesse impressionnante du lit. Sasuke, qui n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, se releva lentement un peu perdu.

Kakashi se racla la gorge, tentant de ne pas laisser dériver son regard sur un Sasuke échevelé mais très sexy. Naruto, les joues rouge arrangea un peu ses vêtements, le regard posé sur le sol.

« Sasuke, tes parents t'attendent. Ils ont hâte que tu rentres à la maison avec eux. »

Sasuke redescendit brusquement sur terre.

Ses parents étaiten là ? Et il voulait encore de lui ?

Un sourire de dix kilomètres de long s'étira sur ses lèvres et il oublia un instant Naruto et tout ce qui n'était pas ses parents pour courir vers le salon. Naruto le regarda faire amusé, s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Qu'est-qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il à Kakashi.

« Tes parents ont simplement dit aux Uchiha qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur fils pour voir leur réaction. »

« Et ? »

« Et ils ont d'abord eut l'air d'être assommé par la nouvelle, avant que Mikoto ne fonde en larme en répétant inlassablement que "son bébé est encore en vie" et Fugaku s'est répandu en remerciement. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient vendu leur fils. Leur comportement ne correspondait pas. Kakashi confirma sa pensée.

« Il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils aient été prévenu et qu'ils jouent la comédie. »

Sasuke s'arrêta à quelques pas du salon, le cœur battant.

Sa mère sanglotait dans les bras de son père qui discutait avec les Namikaze. Son frère jumeau était assis près d'eux. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment changé de ce qu'il se rappelait de ses souvenirs, à part son jumeau.

Sai tourna alors la tête vers lui et son cœur rata un battement quand il lui sourit et se leva, se dirigeant à grands pas vers lui. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes immobile, avant que Sai ne le prenne dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué petit-frère. »

Ses jambes le lâchèrent et Sai dut le soutenir.

« Moi aussi tu m'as manqué Sai. » souffla-t-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

Sai l'aida à rejoindre ses parents qui s'étaient levés. Sa mère se dirigea comme un boulet de canon vers lui, lui embrassant les joues et le serrant contre elle à l'en étouffer.

« Maman... » ne put que dire Sasuke en respirant son odeur à plein nez. « Maman » répéta-il en la serrant plus fort.

« Mon bébé... » répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux, un sourire remplit de tendresse aux lèvres.

Ce fut alors au tour de son père.

Son père qui lui sourit en lui tendant la main et en murmurant d'une voix remplit d'émotion.

« Mon fils. »

Jamais au grand jamais, Sasuke n'aurait pu être plus heureux.

Ses parents !

Ses parents à lui l'aimait. Ils l'aimaient et ils voulaient qu'il vienne vivre avec eux. Le reste se passa dans ce qu'il semblait être un brouillard de bonheur. Sai ne lui lâchait pas la mains. Sa mère l'embrassait ou le serrait dans ses bras toutes les deux minutes et son père lui souriait. Même plus jeune jamais ça ne lui était arrivé. Il avait une famille, une vraie famille qui l'aimait et qui voulait de lui, qui ne l'avait pas oublié.

Itachi regardait la scène, le cœur serré. Sasuke ne semblait pas voir la comédie qui se jouait devant lui.

Comment aurait-il pu savoir que sa famille possédait les plus grands comédiens, manipulateurs et menteurs qui puisse exister. Il aurait voulu hurler à Sasuke de se réveiller de ne pas paraitre si heureux alors que les mêmes qui disaient l'aimer l'avait vendu huit ans plus tôt. Mais il n'en avait pas le courage et il voulait croire qu'il se trompait.

Il voulait lui aussi croire que ce qu'il voyait était la réalité.

OoO

Ils étaient devant la porte d'entrée prêt à partir. Une fois les retrouvailles effectué la famille Uchiha avait émit le besoin de vouloir se retrouver seul, en famille, et les Namikaze n'avait pu les retenir plus longtemps. Naruto eut un long regard avec Itachi, inquiet quant à la suite des événements. Itachi hocha discrètement la tête et le blond fut un peu plus rassuré, itachi serait là, il veillerait sur sasuke.

Sasuke enlaça longtemps Kakashi, salua tout le monde puis quand le tour de Naruto arriva il le serra simplement dans ses bras, les joues rouges, n'osant faire plus devant leurs parents.

Puis ils montèrent en voiture et le changement d'ambiance le glaça. Un silence pesant s'installa et les sourires disparurent. Sasuke n'osa rien dire pétrifié. Il regarda Itachi qui lui offrit un sourire rassurant bien que crispé.Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin de la villa, la voix glaciale de son père retentit.

« J'espère que tu es content de toi Sasuke. »

« Qu'quoi ? » murmura-t-il les yeux écarquiller.

« Ne joue pas l'imbécile. Tu as déshonoré la famille en agissant de la sorte. »

Itachi fronça les sourcils et écouta attentivement, il tiendrait peut-être une sorte d'aveu.

Mais son père se tut et le reste du chemin se fit en silence. Sai dessinant dans son coin et leurs parents les ignorants.

Quand ils arrivèrent au château, au moment de rentrer son père s'interposa.

« Tu es majeur maintenant. Je ne suis plus obliger de te garder sous mon toit. »

Il se baissa et susurra près de l'oreille de son fils.

« Sache que depuis ta naissance nous ne te considérons pas comme un Uchiha. Tu aurais du rester chez les Hyuga. Tu ne fais pas partit de la famille, rentre-toi ça dans la tête. Tu n'es pas mon fils et tu le seras jamais. J'ai été assez bon pour te trouver une famille chez les Hyuga. N'en attend pas plus de ma part. Débrouille-toi maintenant. »

Il se recula et darda ses yeux de glace dans ceux remplit d'eau de son fils.

« Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. »

La porte claqua et son monde se brisa une nouvelle fois.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Béta : Boys-Love-Yaoi **

_Salut à tous ! Me revoilà après une longue absence (du a un gros manque de motivation c'est vrai mais me revoilà quand même) !_

_Bon j'ai tenté de suivre les conseils de From Evil et plus particulièrement de craz' concernant la mise en page trop aéré mais il s'avère que quand bien même je fait des paragraphes plus compact sur openoffice, n'en as rien à faire Oo. Alors bon après moult essai j'abandonne pour cette fois. Je rééssairai plus tard._

_Le prochain chapitre arrivera une fois que ma béta aura corrigé, je lui enverrai le chapitre dans les prochains jours donc un peu de patience ^^. _

_Ah et vu que mon ordinateur a rendu l'âme, je suis sur un netbook et c'est pas très pratique ._

_ps : Joyeux noël ! et Bonne année 2011 ^^ (mwoui mieux vaux tard que jamais xD)_

_Fin bref a bientôt._

_Bakasims._


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Chapitre 9**_

Itachi l'avait finalement emmené chez lui.

Trop heureux de pouvoir voir son frère, ce qui n'arrivait qu'une fois par mois, il ne s'était jamais demandé si Itachi allait aussi bien qu'il le disait. Et il s'avérait que depuis la découverte de sa vente à la famille Hyuga, Itachi s'était acheté un appartement et ne voyait pratiquement plus ses parents et Sai.

Officiellement il était encore l'héritier de la famille Uchiha. Mais officieusement à la moindre occasion, Fugaku se servirait de n'importe laquelle de ses erreurs pour annoncer Sai comme futur héritier. Quand Sasuke l'avait appris, il s'en était voulu, mais Itachi l'avait rassuré, ses fréquentes disputes à propos de son orientation sexuelle avait largement contribué à ce choix. Après tout, un héritier Uchiha qui préfère les hommes aux femmes et qui par état de fait ne peut ou ne veut donner une descendance, c'est du jamais vu.

L'appartement n'était pas très grand et ne possédait qu'une chambre, mais cela ne l'avait pas gêné. Sasuke, dévasté par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, avait passé la soirée à se faire réconforter par son frère et ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Itachi, après ce qu'il venait de se passer, avait voulu se rendre chez les Namikaze, mais Sasuke, las, lui avait dit de laisser tomber, ses parents avaient raison, il était majeur maintenant, rien ne les obligeaient à le garder chez eux.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever quand Itachi sortit de son appartement. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, mais à ce moment-là c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il mit environ vingt minutes à pied pour se rendre à sa destination, traversant les rues vides et silencieuse à cette heure-ci du quartier Uchiha. Le château semblait endormi, mais il entra avec prudence et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sai. Il rencontra quelques domestiques mais ne s'en soucia pas, il savait que ceux-ci savait être discret quant à ses visites.

Sai et lui n'avaient pas beaucoup d'affinités mais c'était son frère, il espérait qu'il pourrait l'aider à convaincre ses parents de changer d'avis envers Sasuke. Sai était le préféré des parents. De son père et son grand-père plutôt. Très tôt, toutes émotions disparut de son visage et s'il parlait très peu durant son enfance il ne parla quasiment plus à l'adolescence, arbhorant seulement un sourire faux et emplit d'hypocrisie en toute circonstance. Il était le parfait Uchiha.

Arrivé devant les escaliers principaux, il ne put mettre qu'un pied sur la marche avant de se faire arrêter par des éclats de voix. Il s'approcha de la cuisine et se cacha du mieux qu'il put lorsqu'il entendit le prénom de Sasuke.

« Il est condamné depuis sa naissance Mikoto. Comprends-moi. »

« Quand bien même, c'est notre fils. Il ne reste que quelques mois avant l'échéance, j'aurais aimé pouvoir profiter de sa présence. Il me manque tellement. »

« Ca suffit Mikoto, si père et moi avons tout fait pour l'éloigner de nous, c'est pour t'éviter de trop souffrir quand l'inévitable se produira. Rentre-toi bien dans la tête qu'il n'a jamais été notre fils. Il ne nous a jamais appartenu. »

« Son corps peut-être mais son esprit... »

« Cette conversation est terminée. Je dois aller travailler. Va t'occuper des tâches ménagères comme tu sais si bien le faire avec tes amis domestiques et ne t'avise plus de me tenir tête. » Dit-il avec dédain.

« Je l'ai porté pendant neuf mois, Fugaku ! » s'écria-t-elle désespérée. « Il est une partie de moi, c'est mon enfant, et pas une seule fois je n'ai pu me comporter comme une mère, je... »

« Tu assouviras tes désirs maternelles avec Sai. » trancha-t-il.

Les pas se rapprochèrent d'Itachi qui se cacha dans le salon regardant son père sortir par la porte d'entrée.

Une fois sûr que Fugaku ne reviendrait pas sur ses pas il retourna vers la cuisine et y entra.

« Et si tu m'expliquais ce que tu veux dire par "Sasuke est condamné depuis sa naissance", Maman. » demanda-t-il, glacial.

OoOOoO

Gaara revenait ce soir.

Il l'avait appelé hier pour lui dire que ses parents ne voulaient pas être mêlés aux Hyuga d'une quelconque manière, mais en y repensant qu'ils le fussent ou pas, ça n'aurait rien changé.

Naruto soupira.

Hier avait été une journée mouvementée. Tellement mouvementée qu'il avait oublié que Sakura devait passer aujourd'hui. Elle devait être revenue de chez ses grands-parents ce matin à l'aube et devait déjeuner ici. C'est lui qui lui avait proposé. Il préférait éviter qu'elle voit Neji avant. Elle était partie deux mois, cela faisait donc deux mois sans contact avec Neji. La rupture avec le Hyuga devrait donc mieux se passer...En tout cas il l'espérait ardemment.

Naruto se releva d'un coup de son lit. Pourquoi cela devait être à lui de lui annoncer ça ?... Peut-être parce qu'il était son presque frère, et qu'elle le croirait.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, enfonçant son visage dans les coussins un tantinet désespéré.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur ses parents et il fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour ne pas prendre la peine de toquer avant d'entrer.

Sa mère s'assit sur son lit et l'embrassa sur la joue alors que son père se contentait d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête.

« Est-ce que sa va mon poussin ? » commença sa mère l'air un peu inquiète.

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » s'agaça aussitôt Naruto, en se redressant.

Il détestait ce surnom ridicule.

« Tu n'es pas descendu petit-déjeuner. » expliqua la jeune femme rousse.

« Parce que je n'avais pas faim. » grogna Naruto.

« Naruto quand tu n'as pas faim c'est qu'il y a un problème. »

Minato s'était assis sur une chaise et s'était installé devant lui, l'air aussi inquiet que sa femme.

« C'est à cause du petit Uchiha ? Si c'est ça, ne t'inquiète pas, il a l'air adorable ton petit-ami » reprit Minato.

Naruto piqua un fard.

« Comment est-ce que... »

« Vos gestes, mais surtout tes yeux mon poussin, ils ne mentent pas. »

Naruto, hocha la tête, il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de le cacher à ses parents.

« Je suis content que vous le preniez bien, même si je n'étais pas vraiment inquiet pour ça. Tout va bien entre nous même si je m'inquiète pour ses parents, ils ont quand même osé... Enfin ce n'est pas le sujet ! Je dois avouer à Sakura que son récent fiancé la trompe depuis toujours et je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. » soupira Naruto.

« Oh, c'est vrai, je n'y avais plus pensé... » dit sa mère, compatissante.

« Surtout que même si c'est contre son gré, l'héritier Hyuga fricotait avec ton petit-ami. » Ajouta son père, soucieux.

« Merci de ton soutien 'pa ! Puis..."fricotait" ? Ca fait au moins mille ans qu'on utilise plus ce terme ! » gloussa Naruto, histoire de détendre l'atmospère.

Minato sourit et se leva, Kushina faisant de même.

« Bon si ce n'est que ça, on va te laisser alors. »

Naruto grimaça.

« Que ça ! » marmonna-t-il « J'ai déjà mal aux oreilles rien que d'y penser ! Sakura a de sacrés décibels quand elle est en colère ! »

« Et puis pense à rassurer ton frère, il s'inquiète pour toi lui aussi même s'il ne le montre pas. »

« Pff ! Vous vous en faites beaucoup trop pour rien ! » S'agaça le plus jeune.

« C'est parce qu'on t'adore mon poussin » dit sa mère en refermant la porte, un sourire rassurée aux lèvres.

Naruto resta un moment sans rien faire, les yeux dans le vide puis se leva d'un coup après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son réveil.

Il était presque treize heures.

Une heure d'entrainement avec Konohamaru ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Et au moins il serait détendu avant la confrontation. En passant devant son téléphone portable il hésita à appeler Sasuke. Il se résigna finalement à ne pas le faire. Vu l'air heureux qu'il affichait hier, il ne ferait sûrement que le déranger dans ses retrouvailles.

Mince.

Sasuke lui manquait vraiment beaucoup là. Avec les récents événements ils n'avaient pratiquement eut aucun moment pour eux deux.

Se mordant la lèvre, il se promit de l'appeler une fois l'ouragan Sakura passé.

Il avait trop envie d'entendre au moins sa voix.

oOoOoOo

Itachi faisait le déjeuner quand Sasuke se leva. Son visage était fermé et il semblait tellement contrarié que tout ses gestes étaient brusques. Sasuke dut s'y prendre à trois fois avant que son frère ne prenne conscience de sa présence.

« Ah Sasuke ! Enfin réveillé ? »

Son ton était faussement enjoué.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Grand-Frère ? »

« Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète de rien Sasuke. La bolognaise est presque prête. Tu peux mettre le couvert ? »

Il ne le regardait même pas dans les yeux en lui parlant. Il ne l'avait même pas pris dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour.

« Grand-frère, je déteste quand tu me mens, si tu ne veux rien me dire, dis-le clairement ! » grogna Sasuke en déposant les assiettes qu'Itachi lui désignait sur la table.

L'ainé tressaillit et éteignit le feu sous la casserole.

« Désolé Sasuke. J'ai quelques problèmes qui me prennent la tête mais avant de me demander quoique ce soit, non je ne peux pas t'en parler. Et non ce n'est pas grave, juste embêtant. »

Sasuke fit la moue, mais hocha la tête et finit de mettre le couvert comme lui avait demander son frère.

« Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? » lança Itachi sur le ton de la conversation.

Le brun hésita mais sous le regard insistant d'Itachi, répondit, les joues rouges et les yeux baissé sur son assiette. « Je voulais allez voir Naruto et toi ? »

« Je te donnerais de l'argent pour que tu puisses t'acheter des vêtements, une brosse à dents et autres. »

« Je suis pas sûr que Naruto aime faire du shopping » dit précipitamment le plus jeune, un peu paniqué par le fait de devoir se rendre en ville.

« Peut-être, mais tu vas le voir et tu ne connais pas la ville – il y a eu pas mal de changement en dix ans- autant faire d'une pierre deux coups. En ce qui me concerne j'ai quelques recherches à faire et il faut que j'aille voir Kakashi. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« J'aimerai qu'il te prenne sous sa tutelle, je ne pense que ça le dérangerait et- »

« Quoi ? Mais je veux vivre avec toi moi ! » s'exclama le brun en se levant brusquement.

« J'aimerais bien moi aussi Sasuke mais cet appartement est trop petit pour deux et je vais être beaucoup trop occupé avec mes recherches et mon boulot pour m'occuper de toi. »

« Et alors je suis majeur, je peux m'occuper de moi moi-même ! » s'énerva Sasuke, en se rasseyant tout de même à table.

« Être majeur ne signifie rien ! Tu n'as pas eu une vie normale Sasuke, tu as besoin d'une vie stable et remplie d'amour. Il faut que tu réapprennes à vivre en société. Kakashi sera parfait pour ça. »

Sasuke ne répliqua rien mais son regard voulait tout dire.

« Ne m'en veux pas Sasuke, je veux le meilleur pour toi et pour l'instant le meilleur ce n'est pas moi mais Kakashi. Ce ne sera pas comme chez Neji, je te le promets. On se verra aussi souvent que possible ! » Expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Peut-être que Kakashi ne sera pas d'accord... » dit Sasuke en poussant les pâtes restantes de son assiette sur le côté.

« On a déjà parlé de cette éventualité et il était d'accord, je ne vois pas pourquoi il changerait d'avis en une soirée. » Ré^pondit fermement le plus agé.

Sasuke s'avoua vaincu et débarrassa son assiette sans un mot de plus. Itachi lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux et fit la vaisselle tandis que Sasuke allait prendre une douche, morose.

OoOoOo

« Naruto, si c'est une blague c'est vraiment pas drôle. »

Ils étaient installés dans sa chambre, sur son lit depuis dix minutes. Et après avoir maintes et maintes fois tourné autour du pot, il avait fini par tout avouer d'une traite.

« Tant mieux parce que c'est pas une blague » marmonna Naruto vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Arrête Naruto, j'aime vraiment pas ce jeu ! » dit Sakura d'une voix tremblante, pâle comme un linge.

« Et je te répète que c'est la vérité vraie. Je suis désolée Sakura, vraiment. »

« Tu mens ! » hurla soudainement Sakura les yeux humides. « Neji m'aime ! Je le sais, ça se voit dans ses yeux et...et... on va se marier ! »

« Je suis désolé Sakura. » Répéta Naruto, en jouant avec ses doigts, les yeux scotchés sur le mur orange de sa chambre.

Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules, le regardant droit dans les yeux, désespérée.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! Je t'en prie ! Dis-moi que tu mens ! Dis-moi que c'est faux ! » supplia-t-elle, la voix tremblante, des larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu'elle en est vraiment conscience.

« Je suis déso... »

« Tais-toi ! Arrête de t'excuser ! » cria-t-elle cette fois, pleurant pour de bon et il grimaça face à la puissance des cordes vocales de la jeune fille.

Naruto la serra finalement, fort dans ses bras, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire d'autre, ni quoi dire pour la réconforter.

« Je te déteste Naruto. » murmura-t-elle. « Pourquoi ? Je l'aime tellement ! Je voulais me marier... je... je...pourquoi moi ? » Sanglota-t-elle tout en maudissant la terre entière.

Sakura mit longtemps avant d'arrêter de pleurer et de se reprendre. Mais elle y arriva et Naruto ne put que penser qu'elle était vraiment forte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda le blond, anxieux, Sakura toujours dans ses bras.

« Je veux lui parler, l'entendre de lui même. » Elle se recula, reniflant toujours un peu. « C'est pas que je te fais pas confiance. Je sais que tu ne me mentirais jamais mais je... »

« Je sais, pas besoin de te justifier. »

Sakura tenta de lui sourire mais sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, il la vit très clairement se retenir de pleurer de nouveau mais elle ne réussit pas et ses yeux verts se remplirent une nouvelle fois de larmes.

Le blond tenta alors de la réconforter du mieux qu'il put et Sakura finit par s'endormir dans son lit, les yeux rouges et les joues mouillées. Il l'a recouvrit le cœur lourd et sortit de la chambre prenant son portable avec lui.

Il allait appeler Ino. Sakura aurait surement besoin de sa meilleure amie quand elle se réveillerait.

Maintenant il en était sûr.

Neji ne s'en sortirait pas indemne, oh non !

Il allait lui faire payer pour Sasuke, pour Sakura ! Neji souffrirait !

C'était une promesse et il avait une petite idée de comment s'y prendre.

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

**Béta : Boys-Love-Yaoi**

_Salut ! Ce chapitre s'est fait attendre mais il est là. Plus court que les autres mais le prochain chapitre rattrapera tout ça. Le chapitre 10 est en Béta-lecture donc je ne sais pas quand il arrivera. Les autres ne sont pas encore écrits et je ne sais pas quand ils le seront._

_Bien maintenant. _

_Comme ceux qui suivent mon avancement via mon profil, je dois vous avouer que cette histoire me plait de moins en moins. _

_Je m'explique. J'ai remarqué (et au bout de 10 chapitre c'est assez affligeant) que depuis le début cette histoire ne tourne qu'autour de dialogues, j'en avais déjà fais la remarque je pense mais avec ce chapitre et le prochain c'est encore plus flagrant et ça me désespère a vraie dire. Parce-que du coup je trouve que mes personnage perdent en profondeur et que l'histoire est ennuyante. _

_A vraie dire je songeais sérieusement a mettre cette histoire en pause ou a tout simplement tout éffacer mais par respect pour vous qui me lisez je terminerais cette histoire, même si l'enthousiasme du début a disparut. _

_Seulement si certains ont aussi l'impréssion de s'ennuyer, que cette histoire avec les chapitres a perdu de son intéret, en me lisant dites-le moi, histoire que je sache si ce n'est pas juste une impréssion et surtout que je sache si ça vaut le coup de continuer._

_Peut-être que c'est juste un coup de blues, mon manque habituel de confiance en soi...je ne sais pas mais bref je tenais a vous dire ce que je pensais._

_A bientôt, et merci pour votre soutient jusque-là vos reviews sont vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus précieux ^^._

_Bakasims_


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Chapitre 10**_

« Naruto ! »

L'héritier Namikaze releva la tête de son livre et pencha la tête sur le côté, rivant son regard vers la porte de la bibliothèque. Son frère se tenait devant, sceptique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » questionna celui-ci.

« Quelques recherches sur les anciennes lois » grimaça Naruto en refermant son livre après avoir inséré un marque-page à l'intérieur.

« Hum et t'as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? » demanda Konohamaru en s'approchant pour s'asseoir près de son frère.

« Ouais, mais c'est un peu complexe, faut que je vois ça avec Papa. » sourit le blond. « Sinon tu me cherchais pour...? »

« Ah oui, l'héritier Uchiha a appelé, il va amener Sasuke, ils vont pas tarder à arriver, ça fait un moment qu'ils ont appelé mais je savais pas où t'étais passé » expliqua Konohamaru

Un sourire radieux éclaira le visage de Naruto et le brun eut un sourire moqueur.

« C'est ton petit-ami ? » ajouta-t-il.

« On peut dire ça comme ça » marmonna Naruto les joues légèrement rouges.

Konohamaru fonça la sourcils et le blond le regarda curieux, celui-ci captant son regard s'expliqua.

« Je me disais juste que... je sais pas, j'ai toujours pensé que tu te remettrais avec Gaara. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Gaara est mon meilleur ami et de toutes façons il est intéressé par Hinata Hyuga. »

Il y eut un petit silence paisible avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Ino.

« Hey les mecs, y'a deux beaux gosses qui sont à l'entrée. » s'exclama la nouvelle venue.

Naruto et Konohamaru se levèrent en s'esclaffant.

« Bah quoi » dit-elle amusée. « Il faut savoir apprécier la beauté quand on la voit » s'expliqua-t-elle en les suivant.

« Peut-être bien, mais le plus jeune est chasse-gardée » confia Konohamaru alors que Naruto s'était déjà précipité vers Sasuke lui prenant les mains, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vois ça » rit-elle. « De toute façon j'ai déjà Choji. » sourit-elle.

Itachi s'en alla rapidement et Naruto les rejoint tirant Sasuke par la main.

« Sasuke, je présente Ino. Ino, c'est Sasuke Uchiha, le frère d'Itachi. »

« Enchanté ! » dit la blonde en plaquant une bise sur un Sasuke mal-à-l'aise.

Celui hocha la tête et se raclant la gorge, se pencha vers Naruto.

« Naruto, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. » chuchota-t-il

Le blond le regarda curieusement mais salua Ino qui étais juste venu chercher des gâteaux pour elle et Sakura, et Konohamaru qui avait de toute façon rendez-vous avec Moegi dans une demi-heure.

Il se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque et s'assirent sur le canapé, Naruto attirant Sasuke sur ses genoux. Celui se laissa faire, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Naruto, bien qu'un peu gêné, un sourire pris place sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi on va pas dans ta chambre ? »

« Sakura et Ino sont dans ma chambre et discutent de trucs de fille, enfin Ino essaye de changer les idées à Sakura, surtout que je lui ai dit pour Neji et toi. »

Sasuke se tendit et Naruto le sentit. Doucement il releva son visage et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sasu, même si elle ne te porte pas dans son cœur, Sakura sait que c'est toi la victime. Mais bon tu devrais quand même l'éviter tant qu'elle n'aura pas réglé ses comptes avec Neji. » expliqua-t-il, rassurant.

Sasuke acquiesça et, soupirant, posa sa tête dans le cou de l'héritier qui, bien que surpris par son soudain abattement, le laissa faire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Mes parents m'ont viré de la maison. »

« QU- »

« Attend ! » Le coupa Sasuke en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, la mine triste. « Même si ça fait mal, ils ont parfaitement le droit, je suis majeur comme ils me l'ont rappelé. Et puis c'est moi qui est été naïf de croire que tout pouvait redevenir comme avant. »

Naruto hocha la tête, le serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

« Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? »

« Pour l'instant je dors chez Itachi, il a un appartement pas très loin depuis qu'il ne s'entend pas bien avec les parents à cause de son orientation sexuelle, mais je vais bientôt devoir aller vivre avec Kakashi apparemment... » grogna-t-il, contrarié.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir. »

« J'aurais préféré rester avec Itachi, mais il a des choses à régler et il ne veut pas que je reste dans les parages. Kakashi est gentil, mais c'est pas pareil. »

« Tu veux venir ici ? »

Sasuke se recula surpris. Naruto détourna la tête, gêné.

« Tu peux venir ici, tu auras ta chambre, mes parents seront surement d'accord... » Il hésita puis ajouta, verrouillant son regard dans celui onyx de Sasuke : « Et on pourra se voir tout les jours comme ça ! »

Sasuke sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Ça me ferait très plaisir Naruto, mais je ne veux pas gêner et de toute façon je serais bientôt sous la tutelle de Kakashi. »

« Okay » grimaça Naruto.

Il bascula Sasuke sur le canapé et s'allongea sur lui, ne le touchant pourtant pas.

« Mais au moindre problème, la porte de chez moi t'es ouverte ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement, Sasuke se laissant faire avec ravissement.

OoOoO

« Alors ? » demanda Itachi, inquiet.

« Désolé mais ça ne me dit absolument rien. » s'excusa Konan.

Itachi soupira.

« T'es pourtant la seule que je connaisse qui soit aussi calée en malédiction. »

Konan hésita puis posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, ce genre de pacte prend généralement fin à un moment ou à un autre et quand le délai approche, un démon mineur vient rôder pour vérifier que son dût n'as aucun dommage ou qu'on n'a pas essayer de le doubler. »

« Est-qu'il y a un moyen de les reconnaître ses démons mineurs ? »

« Pas vraiment ils prennent une forme humaine pour passer inaperçu. Mais si jamais tu vois une personne roder près de ton frère, n'oublie pas cette possibilité. »

« Merci Konan... » souffla Itachi d'une voix fatigué, se levant pour s'en aller.

« Attend Itachi ! »

Elle prit un morceau de papier sur lequel elle griffonna un numéro de téléphone et une adresse puis le lui tendit.

« Cet personne pourra sûrement t'aider, elle en connait un paquet sur ce qui concerne les malédictions et les pactes avec les démons. »

« Merci. »

Itachi la prits dans ses bras et s'en alla, serrant le papier à s'en blanchir les doigts.

Il ne laisserait pas sa famille s'en sortir comme ça, il sauverait son frère quoiqu'il en coute.

Sasuke n'était pas sorti d'un enfer pour tomber à bras ouverts dans un autre enfer.

OoOoOoO

« Et ça ? » demanda Naruto les yeux brillants.

Sasuke regarda le t-shirt qu'il lui montra et grimaça.

« Pourquoi tu me montres tous les trucs les plus moches du magasin ? »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est absolument pas moche ! Elles sont très mignonne ces grenouilles ! »

« Peut-être bien, mais il est hors de question que je mette ce t-shirt. » refusa Sasuke en croisant les bras.

« Bon d'accord, d'accord » capitula Naruto. « Je te laisse choisir tes vêtements tout seul » dit-il en rangeant tristement le t-shirt.

« Tu veux que je le prenne pour toi ? » demanda Sasuke en le voyant si triste.

Aussitôt les yeux de Naruto brillèrent et Sasuke pouffa.

« Okay, okay, j'ai compris, de toute façon mon frère m'a donné beaucoup trop d'argent » dit-il en mettant le t-shirt sur la pile de vêtements déjà présente dans le panier.

Il regarda la liste, le sourire aux lèvres et tenta de déchiffrer ce qu'il restait à acheter. Naruto avait barré ce qu'ils avaient déjà mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'ait fait proprement.

« Naruto, il ne reste plus que les sous-vêtements je... » Il s'arrêta net en voyant le groupe un peu plus loin devant lui et soupira. Le blond discutait avec trois adolescents, enthousiaste.

Finalement faire les courses avec le blond était assez amusant et agréable c'était comme un rendez-vous mais surtout, sortir comme ça et voir autant de monde était beaucoup moins effrayant grâce à lui.

Il se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Et c'était un véritable plaisir de pouvoir se balader, visiter la ville sans contrainte. Il connaissait enfin la liberté et c'était tellement grisant de se dire qu'il pouvait aller n'importe où, n'importe quand, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de se sentir heureux et joyeux.

Naruto lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait un peu à un enfant et qu'il était adorable à s'émerveiller sur tout et rien mais il s'en fichait. Il était libre et c'était génial ! De toute façon, ça n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire qu'il s'arrête toutes les deux minutes pour regarder autour de lui.

Le seul problème, c'était ça.

Toute les vingts minutes, des amis ou des connaissances de Naruto les interrompaient pour discuter avec le blond.

Naruto semblait connaître toute la ville et c'était rageant.

Sasuke le voulait pour lui tout seul. Il en avait marre de voir tout ces gens aussi familiers avec son Naruto. Il savait très bien que que le blond faisait parti d'une famille royale et qu'il était donc populaire. Mais il ne s'y faisait pas, il était jaloux et n'avait pas assez de cran pour aller voir les autres et proclamer Naruto comme sien.

Il soupira et partit chercher ses sous-vêtements tout seul. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de Naruto pour ça, c'était beaucoup trop gênant. La mort dans l'âme, il prit des boxers quelconque de couleur noir et les jeta dans le panier. Il reprit sa liste regardant ce qui lui restait à acheter quand deux bras l'entourèrent et qu'un menton se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter.

« On a encore beaucoup de chose à acheter ? » demanda Naruto en regardant la liste.

« Non, enfin au moins on a finis avec les vêtements. » répondit Sasuke en s'appuyant légèrement contre Naruto, appréciant de le sentir contre lui.

Naruto se recula un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon alors je t'emmène déjeuner ! » s'exclama-t-il en le tirant par le poignet l'emmenant vers la caisse.

Sasuke le retint par le bras un moment et l'embrassa doucement, ses mains entourant le visage de Naruto. Le blond se laissa faire avec plaisir le serrant contre lui. Puis il se recula un sourire en coin devant le regard de défi de Sasuke qui avait les joues rouges.

« C'était en quel honneur ? »

« Juste parce que j'en avais envie ! » marmonna Sasuke en passant devant lui.

Naruto s'esclaffa et le rattrapa lui prenant la main.

oOoOoOo

« Papa ! » interpella Naruto.

Son père se retourna, interrogateur, et le blond le rattrapa.

« Naruto. Ton petit-ami est déjà parti ? » demanda l'Hokage sur le ton de la conversation.

« Oui, Kakashi est venu le chercher il y a dix minutes. Mais on pourrait discuter un peu tous les deux ? »

Minato hocha la tête.

« Oui, bien sûr ! Suis-moi. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers son bureau, et s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre une fois la porte bien refermée.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe de si important ? »

« C'est à propos de Neji Hyuga. J'ai fouillé un peu dans les archives et j'ai lu pas mal de livres sur les lois et j'ai trouvé une solution pour ne pas laisser ses actes impunis. »

« Qui est ? »

« Je veux le défier. Un duel. »

Son père le regarda les yeux écarquillés mais hocha gravement la tête.

Naruto sourit et lui expliqua plus en détails, ce qu'il comptait faire.

OoOoOoO

« Voilà ton nouveau chez toi Sasuke ! » s'exclama Kakashi.

Sasuke regarda l'appartement d'allure modeste dans lequel il venait d'entrer : la décoration était sommaire mais l'ensemble était chaleureux. Il y avait deux chambres, une cuisine, un salon et deux salles de bain. La maison étant complètement équipée et tout confort.

« Comment tu as fait pour trouver un tel appartement aussi vite ? » interrogea Sasuke curieux en s'installant sur une chaise de la cuisine.

« J'ai reçu pas mal d'aide de la famille Namikaze évidement, mais toi tu penses que tu vas te plaire ici ? »

Sasuke hocha simplement la tête, gardant le silence, avant de poser la question qui le taraudait depuis un moment.

« Kakashi... Tu... Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes avec les Hyuga pour être parti comme ça ? »

« Non, ils n'ont même pas essayé de me contacter... Je suppose qu'il se font discrets » expliqua-t-il en déposant son manteau sur le canapé du salon. « Et puis de toute façon quand je suis allé prendre ton contrat, j'ai pris aussi le mien. »

Sasuke hocha la tête regardant autour de lui, curieux.

« Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre. »

Sasuke le suivit et sourit en voyant sa chambre dans les tons bleus et blancs. Il déposa ses affaire au pied du lit et se tourna vers Kakashi qui guettait sa réaction.

« C'est une très belle chambre. » commenta-t-il simplement.

« Content quelle te plaise ! Tu as faim ? Tu veux manger quelque chose de particulier ? Je suis pas très bon cuisinier mais... »

« Kakashi. » coupa Sasuke mal-à-l'aise. « Tu sais, tu n'as plus à te préoccuper autant de moi. On est plus... là-bas. »

« Je sais Sasuke. Mais je serais bientôt ton tuteur légal et il faut que je sois à la hauteur. » s'expliqua Kakashi en se grattant le menton, un peu gêné lui aussi. « Et puis... » ajouta-t-il « J'ai pas envie de me mettre Itachi à dos pour avoir négligé son précieux petit-frère » rit-il.

Sasuke sourit et pris d'une impulsion le serra dans ses bras.

D'abord figé, Kakashi lui rendit son étreinte, lui ébouriffant les cheveux, attendrit.

OooOoO

« Et tu croyais vraiment que j'allais accepter ça sans rien dire ? » hurla Sakura

« Mais Sakura ! Comprends-moi ! On me l'a donné, il m'appartenait, c'était un jouet comme un autre, c'est pas comme si je te trompais ! » s'exaspéra Neji.

« C'est un être humain pas un jouet... je... je... je n'arrive même pas y croire ! » dit-elle complètement dépassée.

« Eh bien de toute façon c'est du passé maintenant, il est parti !» haussat-il les épaules.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle repoussa doucement Neji qui voulait la prendre dans ses bras. Sans un mot elle retira sa bague de fiançailles et la lui tendit.

Neji regarda sa main, figé, ne semblant comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

« Eh bien je te rends ta bague parce que, tu vois, nous aussi c'est du passé. » affirma-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Sakura, tu peux pas faire ça. » geignit-il.

« Tu m'as trompée Neji et si seulement ce n'était que ça... je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. J'en ai rien à faire de ton excuse minable. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. »

Elle laissa tomber la bague qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre et tourna les talons fermant les yeux douloureusement en entendant le son aiguë que fit le bijou en atterrissant sur le sol.

Un domestique passa près d'elle et tendit une lettre que Neji prit mécaniquement le regard fixé sur le dos de son ex-fiancée, comme figé, un masque de douleur ayant pris place sur son visage.

OoOoOoO

« Itachi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Naruto surpris en le voyant devant sa chambre.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose à propos de Sasuke. » dit-il d'une voix lasse mais sérieuse.

« Entre je t'écoute. » dit Naruto en se levant, inquiet.

« Avant il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Que : quoi que je te dise, tu ne laisseras pas tomber Sasuke. Il aura besoin de quelqu'un près de lui et je- »

« J'aime Sasuke. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit, mais je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de lui. Alors tu n'as rien à craindre de ce côté là. S'il arrivait que je ne sois plus à ses côtés ce serait parce qu'il l'aurait voulu et pas le contraire. »

Itachi poussa un soupir de soulagement, rassuré.

« Bien. Il faut que je parte. Loin, très loin et je ne pourrais donc pas le surveiller mais c'est nécessaire pour sauver Sasuke. » expliqua Itachi dans un souffle en refermant la porte de la chambre.

« Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux me dire. »

« Sasuke est condamné. Il va mourir à son prochain anniversaire. Et tout ça c'est de la faute de ma famille. »

_**A suivre...**___

**Béta : Boys-Love-Yaoi**

_Salut ! Merci pour vos encouragements !_

_De ce que j'ai pu lire la façon dont est construite cette fanfic ne vous dérange pas ^^._

_Merci beaucoups à ceux qui ont répondu et mon donnée leur avis =D ça me fait très plaisir de vous voir concernés. _

_Enfin bref j'ai écrit le chapitre 11 mais il faut que je le remanie avant de l'envoyer en correction. Il y aura vraisemblablement une vingtaine de chapitres en tout mais rien est sur ^^. J'écrirais surement le chapitre 12 et 13 dans la semaine qui arrive._

_A bientôt et encore merci !_

_Bakasims (qui a retrouvé miraculeusement le sourire**)**_


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Chapitre 11**_

« J'espère que tu as du temps devant toi parce que c'est une longue... une très longue histoire. » murmura Itachi, les yeux fixés sur un point inexistant.

L'héritier Namikaze leva la tête vers Itachi et acquiesça, attentif.

_Flash-Back_

Deux ans avant la naissance de Sasuke et Sai, il y a vingt ans.

Itachi n'arrivait pas à dormir, dehors le tonnerre grondait et la pluie s'abattait avec force sur les vitres du château. La détonation provoqué par l'orage et la lumière qu'émettaient les éclairs l'empêchait de s'endormir sereinement mais il était un Uchiha et il avait déjà cinq ans ; ses parents n'accepteraient donc jamais qu'il s'introduise dans leur chambre. Un énième éclair illumina sa chambre et prenant son courage à deux mains le petit garçon se décida à sortir de son lit. Il se ferait un chocolat chaud comme le lui avait appris sa nourrice en cachette et ça irait mieux. Enfilant maladroitement sa robe de chambre, il mit ses chaussons et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, ignorant la tempête qui s'abattait dehors et les ombres qui menaçaient de se jeter sur lui dans le couloir sombre.

Lentement, le cœur battant et sans un bruit il descendit les escaliers du château et s'arrêta, surpris de voir de la lumière sous la porte du salon en face de la cuisine. La porte n'était pas bien fermé et il jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Ses parents et son grand-père discutaient vivement. La voix de son père claqua sèche et il sursauta, n'osant rentrer. Il s'accroupit et décida d'espionner, ça lui ferait passer le temps...

« C'est une mauvaise idée ! » C'était la voix de sa mère. Elle se tenait en face des deux hommes de la famille.

« Au contraire, je pense que c'est une excellente idée, fils. »

Madara, s'assit sur le canapé et ses parents en firent de même.

« Nous n'avons plus autant de poids qu'avant depuis la nomination de Minato Namikaze comme Hokage » reprit Madara « Il faut que nous montrions à tous que nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui. Notre famille est puissante et possède le Feu et l'Électricité, mais un petit bonus ne serait pas de refus ! » termina-t-il dans un petit rire.

« Bien, puisque j'ai ton accord, père, je pense que nous pouvons commencer. Mikoto place-toi là. » dit Fugaku, un sourire dans la voix.

Mikoto baissa la tête et s'exécuta lentement.

Itachi s'approcha un peu plus de la porte curieux. Les trois adultes s'étaient placés en triangle, se tenant les mains et psalmodiaient la même phrase. Une incantation dans une langue qu'Itachi ne connaissait pas et ne comprenait pas. Au milieu un livre était ouvert et flottait, émettant une lumière rouge inquiétante.

Soudain un grand souffle s'éleva dans le salon, prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur. Puis brusquement tout s'arrêta et une fumée noire sortit du livre, un long et gigantesque serpent en ressortant.

_Fin du Flash-Back._

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Naruto, inquiet.

Itachi eut un petit sourire légèrement amusé.

« Et un domestique alerté par le bruit m'a découvert et ramené dans ma chambre. » termina Itachi.

Naruto haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien attendant qu'Itachi continue.

« Quelques jours après, je me découvrais une nouvelle faculté comme la plupart des Uchiha habitant à un kilomètre à la ronde. » reprit Itachi de nouveau sérieux.

« Une nouvelle faculté ? »

Itachi ferma les yeux un moment. Quand il les rouvrit, Naruto put voir à la place des habituels onyx , deux yeux rouges dont l'iris noir était entouré par trois virgules de la même couleur.

« Wouah » Souffla Naruto « C'est magnifique »

« Oui, magnifique. Mais dangereux » expliqua Itachi en faisant disparaître ses étranges pupilles.

«Fugaku, l'appelle le Sharingan, il y a plusieurs stade mais le seul sachant le contrôler au plus haut stade, c'est mon grand-père Madara. Cette pupille nous permet de pénétrer dans la tête des gens et d'en faire ce qu'on veut. Elle nous permet aussi de voir l'avenir proche, quelques minutes d'avance seulement ou de faire apparaître des illusions. » Itachi se tut et réfléchit une seconde. « Je suppose qu'on peut faire d'autres choses mais je préfère éviter d'utiliser cette pupille, d'après ma mère c'est dangereux et il y a un risque que l'on devienne aveugle, mal utilisé. »

« Sasuke l'a aussi ? » se renseigna le blond curieux.

« Oui bien sur, cette faculté est devenu héréditaire, cependant je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais, il ne sait utiliser aucune de ses facultés. Neji l'en empêchait et comme tu t'en doutes, sans entrainement quotidien il est dur d'en avoir le contrôle. »

Le brun passa une main sur son visage et ses épaules se voutèrent, il se reprit pourtant rapidement sous le regard légèrement insistant de l'héritier.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec Sasuke ? » demanda Naruto après un moment de silence.

« J'y arrive... » soupira Itachi la mine sombre. « Tu t'imagines bien qu'une telle faculté n'est pas apparue toute seule... Ce que j'avais vu ce jour, ce serpent... c'est enfaite un démon. Orochimaru d'après mes récentes recherches. Il réalise n'importe quel souhait en échange d'une chose d'une même importance. » Il baissa la voix. « Ma mère m'a confié récemment que ce jour que je pensais avoir rêvé, Fugaku avait souhaité que la famille Uchiha devienne plus puissante. Orochimaru nous a donné le Sharingan et est parti sans rien demander en échange. »

« Est-ce que la contrepartie a été la perte de votre statut de famille royale ? » demanda le blond, les sourcils froncés.

Itachi eut un rire amer.

« Si ça n'avait été que ça ! Les autres familles ont tout bêtement compris que quelque chose de louche se cachait derrière le Sharingan à cause de certains Uchiha qui s'en vantaient malgré la discrétion que notre Hokage avait intimé ; ils ont enquêté et ont découvert que nous avions fait appel aux forces du mal et les trois autres famille ont décidé de nous punir en nous retirant notre statut. »

Naruto attendit patiemment qu'il continue, ne préférant pas l'interrompre, comprenant mieux pourquoi les raisons de la perte du statut royale de la famille Uchiha étaient si obscures.

« Non, Orochimaru est revenu deux ans plus tard, ma mère était enceinte de Sai et Sasuke et venait a peine d'accouché. Il est apparut devant nous, je n'étais pas présent c'est ma mère qui me l'a raconté, et a demandé à ce qu'un des deux garçons lui soit donné. Il avait besoin d'un corps pour pouvoir se balader à sa guise dans notre monde, celui-qu'il avait en ce moment ne tiendrait qu'une trentaine d'années encore tout au plus. »

Itachi crispa les poings avant de se relâcher et de plonger sa tête dans ses mains.

« Fugaku à choisit celui qui lui paraissait le plus faible : Sasuke. Orochimaru l'a marqué et a promis de revenir le chercher dix-neufs ans plus tard. »

« Marqué ? » demanda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

« Sur l'épaule, il a un tatouage. » Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux bleus de Naruto. « Fugaku s'est débarrassé de Sasuke dès qu'il l'a pu en le vendant aux Hyuga car il savait qu'à ses dix-neufs ans, Sasuke mourrait... du moins c'est tout comme, puisqu'Orochimaru s'accaparerait son corps et réduirait son esprit en poussière. »

Naruto garda le silence, sonné.

« Il va mourir... » souffla-t-il dans un murmure inaudible.

« Dans quatre mois... son anniversaire, c'est dans quatre mois. Mais je ne laisserais pas mon frère mourir. Je sais qu'il ne me reste que peu de temps mais j'ai déjà commencé des recherches et même si ce que j'ai trouvé est maigre, c'est déjà ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » s'écria Naruto, agité.

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas, son esprit tournant à cent-à-l'heure, tout en essayant d'endiguer la panique qui menaçait d'exploser.

« Rien pour l'instant, reste juste à ses côtés. On m'a donnée une adresse, un vieil homme qui aurait eu affaire à Orochimaru par le passé. Il habite assez loin et rien ne dit que je serais de retour avant l'échéance. Mais c'est la seule piste que j'ai... »

« Et c'est tout ? Je ne peux vraiment rien faire d'autre que rester à ses côtés ? » s'énerva l'héritier. « Je suis sûr que... »

« Naruto » le coupa Itachi. « La possibilité que nous trouvions quoi que ce soit est mince, je ne veux pas partir défaitiste, mais je suis réaliste et j'aimerais que Sasuke puisse vivre ses, peut-être, quatre derniers mois heureux et avec la personne qu'il aime. On gardera contact et si je trouve quoique ce soit je te tiendrais au courant. » dit-il en se levant.

Le blond tenta de toutes ses forces de contenir ses larmes de désespoir et ne pouvant se retenir, donna un coup de poing contre le mur, se fichant de la douleur.

« Il ne peut pas mourir. » affirma Naruto, tête baissée. « Je le supporterais pas ! Il ne peut pas mourir ! » cria Naruto en se retournant vers Itachi, défait.

« Je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. » répondit, Itachi la gorge noué.

Naruto ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer.

Itachi se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre se faisant arrêter par la phrase de Naruto.

« Je...je ferais aussi des recherches de mon côté. Mais Itachi... » continua-t-il hésitant. « On ne devrait pas lui dire la vérité ? »

« J'y ai pensé mais Sasuke vient à peine de sortir d'un enfer, il vient à peine de retrouver la liberté dont il rêvait, je n'ai pas envie de lui mettre une épée de Damocles sur la tête. Je veux juste qu'il reste insouciant et souriant aussi longtemps que possible. »

Le blond hocha la tête, comprenant le point de vue d'Itachi.

« Tu pars dans combien de temps ? » souffla Naruto.

« Demain après-midi, le temps de prévenir Sasuke. Je ne veux pas perdre trop de temps... On en a déjà pas assez... Si seulement j'avais su plus tôt » murmura Itachi.

Naruto resta silencieux et le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée, la mine sombre.

« Itachi » cria le blond alors que l'aîné se dirigeait vers sa voiture « Fais attention à toi...et...bonne chance...! »

Le brun hocha la tête et rentra dans sa voiture, démarrant en silence.

Naruto la regarda un long moment, les poings serrés contre lui. Puis il rentra et se dirigea vers sa salle d'entrainement. Arrivé là-bas, il déversa toute sa rage sur les sacs de sable présents, la vue brouillée par les larmes.

Une seule pensée tournant dans sa tête et l'empêchant de se rouler en boule pour pleurer de tout son saoul.

« Sasuke ne mourrait pas...il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas alors qu'il venait enfin de trouver l'amour, pas alors qu'il pouvait enfin être heureux. Il ne pouvait pas. »

« Il ne pouvait pas. »

**OoOoO**

« Alors t'en pense quoi ? » demanda Kakashi légèrement inquiet.

Sasuke avala difficilement et eut un sourire un peu trop crispé pour être sincère.

« C'est très bon Kakashi » mentit-il honteusement.

L'adulte plissa les yeux et sans un mot prit une fourchette et piocha dans l'assiette de son protégé.

Sasuke le regarda faire, se retenant de rire devant la tête clairement dégouté de son tuteur après une bouchée.

« C'est définitivement trop salé ! » conclut l'argenté, dépité.

Sasuke éclata littéralement de rire, surprenant un peu Kakashi qui le regarda faire un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Remarquant son regard Sasuke tenta de se calmer, la main devant la bouche, sans réel succès.

L'adulte prit d'une impulsion le serra légèrement dans ses bras, Sasuke se laissant faire sans un mot, étonné.

« Je voudrais te voir rire comme ça tout le temps ! » s'expliqua Kakashi en se reculant.

Puis un peu gêné, il se recula et se racla la gorge. Sasuke lui sourit affectueusement Kakashi lui rendant un sourire complice.

« Bon ! Que dirais-tu d'une pizza ? »

« Une pizza ? » cria soudainement Sasuke les yeux brillants de convoitise.

« Je vois que ça à l'air de te plaire. » pouffa légèrement son tuteur.

Le plus jeune rougit légèrement devant son enthousiasme mais un grand sourire ne pouvait s'empêcher d'illuminer son visage.

_Après avoir passé plusieurs années enfermé, Sasuke devenant peu à peu presque sans vie, le voir aussi plein de joie n'est que justice._ pensa Kakashi.

Le brun pouvait enfin vivre pleinement et pour ça il ne remercierait jamais assez Naruto qui, lui, avait eu le courage de changer les choses. L'adulte se sentait un peu piteux quand il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de sortir Sasuke de là. Et ça Itachi l'avait bien compris quand il lui avait demandé si ça l'intéresserait d'avoir Sasuke sous sa garde. Il ne pouvait que lui être reconnaissant de la confiance qu'il lui portait. Et Kakashi comptait bien faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se racheter et donner une vie décente et, il l'espérait, heureuse, à son petit coup de cœur.

Parce que Sasuke le méritait amplement.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Béta : Boys-Love-Yaoi.**

_Voilà un chapitre qui atteste parfaitement de mon manque d'inspiration avec un Flash-back comme je les execre . Enfin bref, j'espere que vous ne serez pas trop déçus._

_Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera : J'ai des HPDM sur le feu, un nouveau Sasunaru sur le point d'éclore et des fictions longtemps commençé mais toujours pas majifié sans parler du bac qui se profile. Mais comme d'hab je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre._

_Bakasims._


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

« Sasuke ? Ça va ? Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de voir la mer. » questionna Naruto.

Le brun sourit et s'appuya plus confortablement sur le torse de l'héritier, sa main jouant avec le sable.

Naruto était venu le chercher tôt ce matin pour qu'il puisse pique-niquer sur la plage. Il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir enfin voir cette magnifique étendue qu'était la mer d'aussi près en compagnie de Naruto, mais la nouvelle du soudain voyage de son frère pour une durée indéterminée grignotait un peu sa joie.

Itachi lui avait promis que maintenant, ils pourraient se voir autant qu'il le voulait pourtant il était venu le voir la veille au soir pour lui dire qu'il partait loin d'ici et qu'il ne savait pas quand il allait revenir ; il se sentait un peu déprimé depuis, bien que Naruto fasse beaucoup d'effort pour le faire sourire, ayant même été jusqu'à préparer un pique-nique sur la plage.

« Ça me fait très plaisir. » dit finalement Sasuke en embrassant le blond sur la joue pour le rassurer. « Je me disais simplement que c'était dommage que l'eau soit trop froide pour s'y baigner. » rajouta-t-il et il le pensait vraiment.

La mer était belle et il aurait vraiment aimer plonger dedans même s'il ne savait pas nager.

« Ouais aujourd'hui n'est pas vraiment le meilleur jour pour aller à la plage. » rit Naruto, un peu gêné. « Mais je me suis souvenu de toutes les photos collées aux murs de ta chambre et j'ai juste pensé que je voulais te voir sourire et ça m'avait apparu comme une bonne idée. »

« C'est une très bonne idée. » rougit légèrement Sasuke.

« Bon et si on commençait à manger » dit Naruto en se levant pour attraper le panier contenant la nourriture.

« Bonne idée. » sourit Sasuke en l'aidant à installer une couverture sur le sable.

Ils s'installèrent en silence et s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Naruto déposant les sandwichs qu'il avait préparé entre eux.

Sasuke en prit un, curieux.

« Désolé. Il y a juste des sandwichs c'est la seule chose que je sais faire et je ne voulais pas réveiller toute la maison pour me faire un pique-nique. Je sais pas trop ce que tu aimes alors j'ai fait un peu de tout. » marmonna Naruto, les joues rouges.

« C'est très bon. » sourit Sasuke après avoir mordu dans l'un d'eux.

« C'est juste des sandwiches tout le monde sait faire ça, même moi. » rit Naruto soulagé. « Mais ça va ? Tu n'es allergique a aucun aliment au moins ? »

Sasuke secoua la tête et Naruto se mit lui aussi à manger, soulagé tout de même qu'il ne soit pas déçu face au peu d'imagination dont il ait fait preuve pour leur premier rendez-vous.

« Ah ! Au faite ! » s'exclama soudainement le blond. « La semaine prochaine il y aura un tournoi amical en ville et avec les autres héritiers je ferais une démonstration pour l'ouverture. Et je pensais...enfin ce serait bien si tu pouvais venir me voir... »

« Oui bien sûr, je serais là ! » assura Sasuke « Mais c'est quoi comme genre de démonstration ? »

« Oh, en faite c'est un combat tout simple, exactement ce qu'il y aurait dans le tournoi normal, mais comme les autres héritiers et moi possédons des dons qui pourraient désavantager nos adversaires, on ne peut pas participer alors on se bat entre nous et on appelle ça démonstration... enfin les gens qui y assistent trouve ça assez impressionnant alors on a pris l'habitude de le faire à l'ouverture du tournoi. »

« Ce n'est pas dangereux ? Je veux dire, si vous avez le droit d'utiliser vos dons vous pourriez vraiment vous blessez ! »

Naruto se pencha vers Sasuke un sourire en coin.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr que je m'in... » commença Sasuke avant de se faire couper par les lèvres de Naruto.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis vraiment fort, tu sais ? J'ai jamais perdu jusqu'à présent et puis en général l'arbitre arrête le match s'il pense que notre vie est en danger. » dit Naruto en se reculant, tout sourire.

« Ça ne me rassure pas vraiment ce que tu dis. » marmonna Sasuke.

Naruto lui répondit simplement par un sourire puis se leva soudainement et se dirigea vers sa veste posé sur le muret où Sasuke s'était appuyé.

« Je vais chercher le dessert. » expliqua-t-il en fouillant dans ses poches pour pendre son porte-monnaie. « Je reviens ! »

Le brun le regarda partir surpris et soupira, Naruto était une vraie pile électrique quand il le voulait. Il frissonna légèrement et mit la veste de Naruto sur ses épaules. Il faisait doux mais près de la mer le vent était frais.

Alors qu'il partait dans ses pensées en contemplant la mer située à quelques mètres, la voix de Naruto près de son oreille le fit sursauter.

« J'ai oublié. Tu veux quel parfum pour la glace ? » demanda Naruto qui était revenu en courant et s'était penché au-dessus l'épaule du brun.

« La glace ? »

« Oui, Chocolat, fraise, vanille? » lui sourit Naruto.

« Hum... je dirais vanille. »

« Ok, je fais vite ! » dit-il en embrassant Sasuke sur la joue avant de se remettre a courir.

Sasuke le regarda courir avec un sourire. Il se sentait vraiment heureux ces temps-ci et même si Itachi était parti pour un moment, avec Naruto près de lui il ne se sentait pas seul et c'était vraiment agréable de n'être que tous les deux, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas encore vraiment embrassés aujourd'hui.

Mais Naruto était assez tactile et même si ses gestes d'affection le surprenaient toujours c'était vraiment plaisant et Sasuke était sûr qu'il pourrait parfaitement s'y habituer. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il apprenne à prendre des initiatives et pas seulement quand il était jaloux. D'ailleurs, il était déterminé à avoir un vrai baiser de la part de Naruto aujourd'hui et si celui-ci ne faisait rien, c'est lui qui l'embrasserait.

_Il le renverseraient par-terre et l'embrasseraient avec passion et peut-être même que ça déraperait un petit peu... _se dit-il avec détermination ignorant ses joues rouges de gêne face à ses pensées qui dérivaient un peu.

« Ce serait bien... » soupira-t-il avec envie.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas penser à ce genre de chose mais depuis la fois où Naruto l'avait ardemment embrassé sur son lit ses pensées allaient souvent dans ce sens. Peut-être que Neji l'avait finalement transformé en pervers. Naruto et lui ne sortaient pas ensemble depuis longtemps et il avait déjà ce type de pensées.

Il tritura le sable, pensif.

Dans les romans qu'il avait lu, les héros ne couchaient jamais ensemble. A vrai dire le livre se terminait souvent avec un simple baiser et quand ce n'était pas le cas, ils ne couchaient ensemble que plusieurs mois après être sorti ensemble. A bien y repenser il devait vraiment être un pervers. Faire tous ça avec Neji aurait du le dégoûter de ce genre de choses mais il avait juste envie de les faire avec Naruto.

Il soupira.

Il devait arrêter d'y penser. Après tout, il ne s'était même pas encore dit qu'ils s'aimaient. Il fallait juste être patient. Si c'était vraiment comme dans les livres, dans quelques mois il y aurait une ambiance romantique propice et ils feraient l'amour pour la première fois et ce serait juste merveilleux.

Sasuke sourit, il avait hâte mais il fallait être patient et ne pas brûler les étapes. Il tapota ses joues devenues extrêmement rouges face à ses pensées et regarda autour de lui.

La plage était assez déserte. A vrai dire même s'il ne faisait pas vraiment froid, le soleil était timide et ce n'était pas un temps que l'on pouvait qualifier de beau mais plutôt de gris et nuageux.

Il se leva et marcha un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes.

« Est-ce que c'est toi Sasuke Uchiha ? » demanda une voix féminine derrière le brun.

Sasuke se retourna et fut surpris de voir une jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Elle lui rappelait quelque chose mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr.

Il hocha la tête pour répondre à sa question et sans prévenir celle-ci lança sa main contre sa joue dans une claque retentissante.

Hébété, il mit une main sur sa joue, pas certain de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une claque qu'on aurait aisément pu comparer à un coup de poing, vu la force que la jeune fille avait mis dedans.

Celle-ci enchaîna, d'une voix où la colère était à peine voilée.

« Tu es un mec, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle ; mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et continua. « Neji est un mec aussi. Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas repoussé quand il le fallait ? Hein ? Si t 'es un mec, tu as autant de force que lui, non ? T'es pas une fille faible que je sache ! Tu peux te défendre tout seul, non ? C'est facile de se faire passer pour une victime si on se laisse faire ! T'es un mec, non ? » dit-elle d'une traite, d'une voix précipitée et coléreuse.

« Non ? » répéta-t-elle menaçante.

« Je... » souffla simplement Sasuke, bouche-bée.

« Répond-moi ! » hurla d'un coup la jeune fille, faisant sursauter les passants et Sasuke.

« Euh oui je... » répondit pitoyablement Sasuke.

« Alors si t'es un mec, pourquoi tu te défends pas quand on te frappe ? C'est ce que font tous les mecs, non ? Rendre coup pour coup ! Si t'es un mec, comment est-ce que tu peux laisser un autre mec te violer sans réagir ? Et oser dire après que t'es une foutue victime. Un vrai mec se laisse pas faire, alors en faite t'es quoi ? Une fille qui a fait de la chirurgie pour ressembler à un mec ? C'est ça que t'es en faite, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que sinon t'aurais jamais laisser Neji te faire tout ça ! Franchement, tu penses vraiment qu'on va te croire quand tu dis que Neji t'as fait tout ça pendant 8 ans sans ton consentement ? Je suis sûr qu'en faite tu te laissais faire ! Tu dis que tu te faisais violer ? Mais est-ce que tu sais vraiment ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

« Je... » chuchota Sasuke, tétanisé.

« Violer. » reprit-elle plus calmement. « Violer, c'est ne pas être consentant mais tu sais, si tu dis jamais rien, si tu te contentes de te laisser faire, comment est-ce qu'on peut savoir si t'es consentant ou pas ? Si tu t'étais débattu, Neji ne t'aurais jamais fait ce genre de chose parce que tu sais : se taire, c'est consentir. Et Neji n'est pas un violeur. Il est peut-être parfois violent et il est clair que c'est un enfant pourri gâté par des parents qui ne savent rien lui refuser mais mon Neji n'est pas un violeur tu m'entends ? C'est toi qui l'a tenté avec tes allures de fille manqué ! » termina-telle en pleurant et en reniflant.

Sasuke la regarda sans rien dire, sonné.

« Je te hais ! » hurla-t-elle soudainement le faisant sursauter. « Si t'existais pas... si t'existais pas... » sanglota-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé... » souffla Sasuke, les yeux humides ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre fasse à sa tirade.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sasuke, t'as pas à t'excuser ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sakura ! Pourquoi t'es là ? Comment tu oses dire ça alors que je t'ai répété au moins cent fois qu'il n'y était pour rien ! C'est une victime, c'est à Neji qu'il faut s'en prendre, pas à lui. » explosa Naruto qui s'approchait rapidement d'eux.

Sakura releva la tête, furieuse.

« Pas de sa faute ? Mais c'est lui qui l'a séduit avec son corps androgyne en se faisant passer pour une fille. C'est lui qui l'a aguiché et ne s'est même pas défendu pour dire après que c'est une victime ! Je connais ! Neji jamais il... »

« TAIS-TOI ! » hurla Naruto, hors de lui. « Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Tu ne sais rien ! Alors tais-toi avant que je ne me mette à te détester. Je sais que t'es amoureuse de lui, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de lui chercher des excuses en t'en prenant à Sasuke. C'est Neji qui est en tort et c'est lui qui l'a toujours été ! Tu dis le connaître, mais c'est pas toi qui as subi tout ce que Sasuke a subi tu n'as aucune idée de... »

Naruto soupira brusquement pour se calmer, ils étaient en train de se donner en spectacle et il détestait ça.

« Sakura rentre chez-toi, si tu veux on discutera de tout ça une fois que tu auras retrouvé tes esprits, mais là c'est pas le moment. » reprit-t-il plus doucement.

« Toi ! » dit-elle à Sasuke en le fixant droit dans les yeux, le faisant sursauter. « Je te déteste, je te déteste vraiment ! Si tu n'existais pas, à l'heure qu'il est, je serais toujours fiancée et je serais heureuse. Je n'accepterais jamais que Naruto sorte avec quelqu'un comme toi. Naruto n'as pas besoin d'une femmelette, d'un mec qui n'est même pas foutu de se débrouiller tout seul et qui a besoin qu'on le protège. Il aurait du se remettre avec Gaara. Un mec comme toi n'est pas fait pour lui. Tu ne feras qu'être un poids dans sa vie. Tu... »

« Sakura ça suffit ! » l'interrompit Naruto « Rentre chez toi ! »

Sakura le regarda longuement puis fondit d'un coup en larmes, se laissant tomber à genoux par terre.

Naruto soupira, agacé et s'accroupit près d'elle la prenant dans ses bras.

Sasuke sembla reprendre vie d'un coup et, ignorant les appels de Naruto, se mit à courir droit devant lui sans s'arrêter.

Naruto hésita, mais sachant que Sasuke n'irait pas loin, son agoraphobie faisant surface lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul dans un endroit ouvert, il se promit de partir à sa recherche lorsqu'il aurait calmé Sakura dont les sanglots ne semblaient se tarir.

**OoOoO**

_« C'était étrange, moi qui pleurais souvent pour la moindre petite chose pas une larme ne semblait décidé à couler »_ pensa Sasuke.

Il était assis depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité sur un banc dans un parc vide d'enfants. Son cœur battait à tout rompre mais sa tête semblait vide et il ressentait tellement de choses en même temps qu'il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il se sentait triste, en colère et il avait envie de pleurer et d'oublier ce que cette fille lui avait dit. Comment pouvait-elle l'accuser. Ce n'était pas sa faute.

Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était faible, s'il ne pouvait rien faire tout seul. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait peur de Neji, s'il n'était pas capable de le repousser et si son corps lui plaisait. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Mais il n'y pouvait rien s'il avait été incapable de le repousser comme il le fallait. La seule fois où il s'était vraiment rebellé, il avait failli en mourir. Et même si c'était dur jamais il n'avait osé recommencer, il ne voulait pas mourir et Neji était capable de le tuer, il le savait, ses parents le couvrirait en plus.

Ce n'était pas sa faute alors pourquoi lui avait-elle dit toutes ces choses ? A moins qu'en vérité ça soit vraiment à cause de lui ? Il n'en savait rien et il voulait arrêter d'y penser.

Étrangement les larmes finirent enfin par couler et il se sentit vraiment pathétique d'être autant touché par les paroles de cette fille. Peut-être qu'après tout il était une fille manqué. Il remonta ses genoux sur le banc et posa sa tête dessus. C'était vraiment le pire premier rendez-vous possible.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Sasuke releva la tête. Un jeune homme aux cheveux argenté et aux lunettes rondes lui tendait un mouchoir. Il avait l'air inquiet.

Il le prit, reconnaissant.

« Oui ça va, merci. Je me suis un peu laissé aller. » répondit-il en essuyant ses larmes, gêné.

« Je m'appelle Kabuto. » dit soudainement le jeune homme.

« Euh... Sasuke. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous pleurez ? » demanda Kabuto.

Sasuke soupira, pas sur de vouloir répondre.

« Est-ce que je ressemble à une fille ? » demanda-t-il pour détourner la conversation.

« Eh bien, pour être franc, je vous ai pris pour une fille avant que vous me répondiez » dit-il sincèrement, avec un petit rire gêné.

« Ah... » laissa échapper Sasuke, abattu. « Alors c'est vraiment ce qu'on pense de moi... » murmura-t-il.

« C'est juste que c'est pas courant de voir un homme pleurer ! » tenta de se justifier l'argenté « Enfin, je veux dire que... »

« C'est bon ne vous en faite pas, je ne vous en veux pas. » sourit faiblement Sasuke.

Il y eut un petit silence puis l'homme aux cheveux argenté reprit.

« Je peux peut-être vous aider. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je veux dire, pour votre physique si ça vous dérange tant que ça je peux vous aider. » dit Kabuto avec un sourire rassurant.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Sasuke avant de se reprendre. « Enfin, pourquoi vous feriez ça ? »

« Je vous aime bien, et puis je m'ennuyais un peu avant que vous n'apparaissiez ! »

« Oh. »

« Vous me faites confiance ? » demanda gentiment Kabuto.

Sasuke haussa les épaules pas encore sûr de sa réponse.

« Bien pour commencer, il faudrait vous couper les cheveux, ils sont vraiment beaucoup trop longs. A moins que vous y teniez vraiment ? »

« Oh... »

Sasuke pris une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts, pensif. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention, s'il y repensait la seule raison pour laquelle il les gardaient long c'est parce-que Neji le lui avait ordonné.

« Non. C'est bon ça ne me gène pas vraiment de les couper. » répondit-il finalement.

Kabuto se leva du banc et se posta devant Sasuke en lui tendant la main. Étonné, Sasuke la lui prit, celui-ci en profitant pour le tirer vers lui. Un frisson désagréable le traversa et un picotement se fit sentir au niveau de son épaule l'a où il avait son mystérieux tatouage. La sensation désagréable s'évapora pourtant très vite et Sasuke prit conscience du fait que Kabuto le tenait fermement contre lui, il s'écarta rouge de gêne. Kabuto ne dit rien gardant un gentil sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous avez l'air en bonne santé. Mais vous ne semblez malheureusement pas en très grande forme physique. Vous ne faites pas de sport, n'est-ce pas? »

« Euh, non j'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. » répondit le petit brun.

« Hum... Que pensez-vous du basket ? J'ai des amis qui sont toujours en manque de joueurs et ce serait un bon début pour muscler votre corps... à moins que vous n'aimiez pas ça ? »

« Je sais pas. J'en ai jamais fait. Je ne serais pas une gêne ? » demanda Sasuke, sincèrement intéressé.

« Mais non ! Tout le monde débute bien un jour ! Ça vous dit d'aller les rencontrer ? »

« Maintenant ? » s'exclama Sasuke.

« Oui... oh, vous ayez autre chose de prévu peut-être ? »

Sasuke hésita mais accepta finalement l'offre. Il espérait juste que Naruto ne s'inquiète pas trop pour lui. Et puis il se sentait à l'aise et en sécurité avec Kabuto, et Kakashi lui avait dit que ce serait bien qu'il se fasse des amis.

« C'est d'accord » sourit Sasuke.

« Génial ! Sasuke, ça te dérange si je te tutoie ? »

« Euh non, ça ne me gène pas. »

« Ok. Alors, pour le physique en quelques mois avec une nouvelle coupe et un peu de sport, ça devrait s'arranger. Maintenant il faut faire quelque chose pour ta sensibilité. » expliqua Kabuto en se mettant en marche, Sasuke le suivant, attentif.

« Ma sensibilité ? »

« Eh bien oui, tu sais en général un homme se doit de tout faire pour retenir ses larmes, ça ne fait pas très viril. Et puis tu es gay, non ? »

« Quoi ? » s'interloqua Sasuke choqué et embarrassé.

« Je veux dire, tu aimes les hommes, non ? Si t'as un petit-ami c'est qu'il aime les hommes lui aussi et donc qu'il n'aime pas les femmes. Donc il ne recherche pas un homme qui ressemble à une femme ou qui agit comme tel, enfin en général, alors si tu ne veux pas qu'on te laisse tomber tu dois te montrer plus fort mentalement et te conduire en homme tu ne pense pas ? »

« Euh je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. » avoua Sasuke, en se demandant avec inquiétude si Naruto avait déjà été agacé par ce coté de sa personnalité.

« C'est pas grave, ce qui compte c'est que tu en sois conscient. Par exemple maintenant si jamais ton petit-ami t'emmène au restaurant, il faut que tu te rappelles que c'est pas parce que vous êtes deux hommes que l'un de vous doit forcément jouer la fille, alors s'il veut payer l'addition insiste pour vous la partager. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui, je crois. »

« C'est bien. Ce qu'il faut surtout, c'est agir avec virilité. Arrêter de pleurer pour un rien ; je ne dis pas que tu le fais hein, c'est juste une généralité. Ne pas être trop prude ou timide et surtout s'affirmer : ne pas compter sur les autres pour se protéger. Être assez fort pour dire ce que l'on pense et se protéger soit même. Ça c'est être un hom...qu'est-ce que tu fait ? »

Sasuke sursauta et regarda Kabuto sans comprendre, avant de suivre son regards fixé sur ses mains.

« Je prend des notes pour ne rien oublier. Mon tuteur m'a dit de ne jamais oublier mon carnet, comme je ne connais pas bien la ville et que je n'ai pas encore de papier d'identité, je l'emmène partout, il contient toutes les informations essentiels. » dit Sasuke avec un sourire.

« Oh. Hum et tu devrais aussi arrêter de sourire de cette façon . » reprit Kabuto.

« De quel façon ? »

« De façon aussi innocente. Un homme ne montre pas ses faiblesses et donc ses émotions aussi facilement. »

Sasuke s'arrêta net de marcher. Cette phrase c'était la même que celle que son père lui répétait sans cesse plus jeune.

« Sasuke ? »

Le brun secoua la tête et rattrapa Kabuto.

« Non ce n'est rien, continue. »

Celui-ci soupira.

« Enfin, même si je te dis tout ça c'est difficile de changer son caractère alors mets juste tout ce que je t'ai dit dans un coin de ta tête pour ne pas l'oublier. Le plus important c'est de changer de coupe de cheveux et de faire du sport pour rendre ta carrure un peu moins frêle. »

« D'accord. J'ai compris ! » sourit Sasuke.

« Tiens. Voilà le club de basket. C'est ici. Hey, professeur Gai ! Faut que je te présente un ami, il veut rejoindre le club ! » dis Kabuto en poussant la porte de la salle de sport.

« Un ami ? » demanda Sasuke, surpris.

« Euh, eh bien, oui, on ne l'est pas ? »

« Si, je suis d'accord » dit Sasuke avec un sourire éclatant. « On est amis ! Je pensais que ce serait plus difficile d'avoir des amis » ajouta-t-il heureux.

Kabuto le regarda étrangement mais lui rendit son sourire et le tirant par le poignet, entreprit de le présenter au professeur.

**OoO**

Naruto donna un coup de pied rageur dans une canette. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il cherchait Sasuke mais celui-ci était introuvable et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

Il se laissa tomber sur un banc, inquiet et épuisé. Il n'aurait jamais du le laisser partir comme ça. Il avait fait le mauvais choix en restant auprès de Sakura au lieu de rattraper Sasuke. Le brun ne connaissait pas la ville et à tous les coups il s'était perdu.

« Naruto ! »

Le blond releva la tête et vit avec surprise Sasuke le rejoindre en courant, un grand sourire au lèvre.

« Sasuke ? » demanda-t-il ébahit. « Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ? »

Le brun rougit d'un coup et attrapa une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage. Il s'était coupé les cheveux, ceux-ci remontant en pic à l'arrière, deux mèches encadrant son visage.

« C'est moche ? Tu n'aimes pas ? » demanda le brun inquiet.

« Quoi ? Euh non c'est pas moche, c'est bizarre, enfin, je m'étais habitué à tes cheveux long et j'aimais bien. » dit sincèrement Naruto en fixant ses cheveux curieux.

Le visage de Sasuke s'assombrit et Naruto tenta de se rattraper.

« T'inquiète pas, tu es très beau comme ça aussi, faut juste que je m'habitue. » assura Naruto en passant une main dans les courts cheveux du brun, avec un sourire.

« Vraiment, tu dis pas ça juste pour me faire plaisir ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Oui vraiment. Mais Sasuke... ça va ? » demanda Naruto, inquiet à propos des paroles de Sakura.

« Hum ? Oui, ça va ! Je me suis fait un ami et j'ai été pris dans un club de basket. » expliqua Sasuke, enjoué.

Surpris, Naruto ne répondit rien et le prit dans ses bras en soupirant.

« _Je me suis trop inquiété, ce que lui a dit Sakura n'a pas du le chambouler finalement »_ pensa Naruto avec soulagement.

« Naruto ? »

« Désolé. » dit-il en se reculant. « Je me suis inquiété, ça fait des heures que tu as disparu... je suis content que tu ailles bien. »

Sasuke se serra contre Naruto posant sa tête contre son épaule.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'ai pas pensé à t'avertir. » dhuchota le brun en frissonnant.

« T'as froid ? » demanda Naruto en refermant ses bras sur son dos.

« Non, ça va. »

« Ça te dit de regarder le coucher de soleil ensemble ? » demanda Naruto dans un murmure.

Sasuke se recula et hocha la tête.

« Oui c'est une bonne idée. »

« Alors dépêchons-nous ou nous allons le rater » dit Naruto en lui prenant la main.

« Je te suis » rit Sasuke.

En courant, ils arrivèrent rapidement sur le plage où le soleil plongeait déjà à moitié dans la mer. Naruto s'appuya contre le muret et Sasuke s'installa entre ses jambes, le blond le serrant contre lui.

En silence il regardèrent petit à petit le soleil disparaître comme beaucoup de couples près d'eux.

« C'était rapide. » commenta Sasuke un long moment après.

« Oui mais c'était très beau non ? »

Le brun hocha la tête.

« Sasuke ? » souffla Naruto.

« Hum ? » émit Sasuke en contemplant la mer.

« Je t'aime. » lui murmura-t-il a l'oreille.

Sasuke se retourna d'un coup, regardant avec surprise Naruto qui le fixait d'un air sérieux bien que ses joues soient d'une jolie couleur rouge.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Naruto ! » finit par répondre Sasuke avec un sourire éclatant, les joues tout aussi rouges que celle de l'héritier.

Avec un sourire rassuré, Naruto posa chastement ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke.

« Alors, si d'autres personnes comme Sakura osent dire qu'on est pas fait pour être ensemble, ne les croie pas d'accord ? Ne croie que moi, parce que le fait que je t'aime est la seule vérité pour moi, ok ? »

Sasuke hocha la tête.

« Ce que Sakura a dit était horrible mais c'est parce qu'elle est vraiment amoureuse de Neji » ajouta Naruto avec une touche d'agacement « Je te demande pas de lui pardonner parce que même moi je lui en veux terriblement, mais si tu pouvais oublier tout ce qu'elle t'as dit et ne pas y accorder la moindre importance ce serait vraiment bien. »

« D'accord je vais essayer. » sourit timidement le brun.

« Hm. »

« Naruto ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je sais que je suis quelqu'un de faible mais je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour être plus fort. » chuchota Sasuke.

« Sasuke tu n'as pas à.. »

« Je deviendrais fort Naruto. » le coupa le brun en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« D'accord, j'ai compris. » sourit Naruto. « Mais n'oublie pas que je suis là. Même si tu deviens fort, je serais toujours là pour te protéger. »

« Pourquoi tu veux me protéger. » dit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils. « Je suis pas une fille. Je... »

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu t'es coupé les cheveux. » le coupa Naruto en soupirant. « Écoute, je n'ai jamais pensé une seule seconde à toi comme une fille ou que tu sois faible ou quoique ce soit dans ce genre. Sasuke, je t'aime comme tu es et si je veux te protéger c'est simplement parce que tu m'es précieux, pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Tu n'as pas besoin de changer pour me plaire. Si tu as envie de pleurer, pleure, ça me gêne pas que tu sois plus sensible que d'autres. Alors reste comme tu es, parce que c'est comme ça que tu es le plus beau. »

Rouge tomate, l'Uchiwa se racla la gorge.

« Donc tu n'aimes vraiment pas ma nouvelle coiffure ? » demanda le petit brun pour dissiper sa gêne.

Naruto éclata de rire.

« Je te l'ai dit tu es vraiment beau comme ça et au moins maintenant tu ne peux plus cacher tes magnifiques yeux onyx. »

« Mes yeux sont vraiment banals comparé aux tiens. » marmonna Sasuke.

« Tu es magnifique Sasuke et j'ai vraiment de la chance que tu sois amoureux de moi. » régla Naruto avec un sourire lumineux.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre Sasuke se lança.

« Si je suis vraiment si magnifique que ça, pourquoi tu ne m'as toujours pas embrassé ? »

« Je t'embrasse tout le temps. » dit Naruto, joueur.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! » bouda Sasuke.

« C'est parce que j'aime quand c'est toi qui prends l'initiative. » sourit Naruto.

Sasuke croisa les bras sur son torse, contrarié. Puis voyant que Naruto n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoique ce soit il soupira et rouge de honte, il se pencha pour embrasser le blond qui le regardait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Trop gêné, Sasuke ferma les yeux et appuya ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto qui prit l'initiative de l'approfondir avec tendresse, enlaçant avec douceur Sasuke pour le serrer contre lui.

**OoOoO**

**Beaucoup plus loin.**

« J'ai réussi à entrer en contact avec lui. Il est en bonne santé mais son corps est assez faible, je l'ai persuadé de se muscler un peu et il a accepté bien que je ne sois pas sûr qu'en seulement quatre mois il y' ait une grande différence. »

« C'est bien Kabuto et c'est déjà ça de fait. Tu fais du bon travail. Puisque tout semble comme il se doit d'être, tu te contenteras de le surveiller de loin durant les mois restant. Un contact par mois suffira amplement. En attendant j'ai d'autres choses à te confier. »

« Bien maître Orochimaru. »

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

Béta :**Boys-Love-Yaoi**

_Salut, me revoilà après une pause de pratiquement un an =). __seul équivaut le plus souvent a rajouter des fautes au lieux d'en retirer. _

_Bref, je suis de retour et j'ai repris l'écriture des chapitres suivants. D'ailleurs je rappelle qu'il y en aura 20 en tout._

_Voilà, a bientôt ^^ et merci de votre fidélité =D. _

_Bakasims._


	14. Chapitre 13

******Chapitre 13**

« Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On va vraiment finir par arriver en retard tu sais ? » cria Kakashi.

« Je me dépêche! » répondit le brun.

Sasuke jeta un dernier coup d'œil au miroir de la salle de bain, inquiet. Depuis une semaine son tatouage le démangeait assez souvent et il avait l'impression, enfin ce n'était plus vraiment une impression mais un fait s'il en jugeait par ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir, que la marque qu'il avait depuis sa naissance s'agrandissait de jour en jour. Auparavant seul trois virgules se trouvaient derrière son épaule gauche maintenant des sortes de vagues venaient les entourer et s'étalaient sur toute son épaule.

Il soupira en espérant que ce n'était rien de grave et se rhabilla pour rejoindre rapidement l'argenté qui l'attendait à la porte d'entrée.

Le tournoi amical était l'un des rares événements à rassembler les quatre familles royales au même endroit, aussi, la voiture de Kakashi se confronta rapidement aux bouchons, une grande partie de la population s'y rendant.

Le plus âgé poussa un énième soupir en regardant l'heure, agacé.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'être très inquiet Sasuke. On va vraiment arriver en retard, tu sais ? » souffla Kakashi en jetant un regard à Sasuke qui regardait par la vitre.

Le brun sembla sortir de ses pensées et lui sourit.

« Naruto ne passe qu'en deuxième, je suis sur qu'on arrivera a temps. » dit-il optimiste.

Il y eut un silence puis Kakashi reprit.

« Son adversaire est Neji, tu sais ? »

« Je sais. Naruto m'a dit qu'il avait fait exprès de le choisir. Au départ il voulait un duel mais Neji a refusé alors il n'a pas trouvé d'autre solution que de l'affronter pendant le tournoi. »

« Il fait ça pour toi. Pourtant ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter. »

« Ça ne m'enchante pas.» grogna Sasuke. « Je suppose qu'il pensait bien faire, mais j'ai juste envie d'oublier Neji une bonne fois pour toute et je n'ai pas envie qu'il se venge sur Naruto pour s'être fait humilié publiquement, plus tard. En plus c'est dangereux ; d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté ils n'ont aucune limite concernant l'utilisation de leurs pouvoirs, Naruto pourrait vraiment se faire blesser gravement. »

Kakashi ne put empêcher un petit rire, surprenant Sasuke qui parlait sérieusement.

Face au regard vévé du plus jeune, il s'expliqua.

« Je me disais simplement que tu avais vraiment confiance en Naruto, tu ne doutes pas un seul instant quand au fait qu'il puisse perdre. »

« Naruto est fort, il ne perdra pas face à Neji, j'en suis sur. » dit Sasuke avec conviction.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant un moment avant que Kakashi ne reprenne à nouveau la parole.

« Sasuke, ça va aller face a Neji ? Je veux dire : le revoir... est-ce que... »

« Ça ira. Je suis mort de trouille mais je ne m'enfuirais pas » coupa le brun déterminé. « J'ai promis à Naruto que je deviendrais fort, alors ça ira. Et puis on ne se retrouvera pas seuls tout les deux, il ne pourra rien me faire. »

« C'est vrai il ne peut plus rien te faire. Simplement si tu sens que tu vas t'effondrer ne reste pas dans la même pièce que lui, il faut que tu lui montre que tu n'as pas peur de lui. Même si tu le sais, apparemment tu fais déjà parti du passé pour lui. Il aurait déjà tourné la page, c'est pour ça qu'il ne cherche pas à te revoir. »

« Je suis juste un autre de ses caprices, alors je suppose que ça ne lui fait pas grand chose que je sois parti finalement. »

« Sasuke... »

« C'est bon, c'est pas plus mal tu sais, au moins je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter de le voir surgir de nul part pour me ramener dans ma chambre de force. » rassura le jeune brun avec un sourire qui se voulait confiant.

« Oh non ! » s'exclama soudain Kakashi. « On dirait qu'il y a un accident ! C'était pas déjà assez bouché comme ça on dirait. » soupira-t-il. « A ce train là, on va vraiment finir par tout rater ! Je suis désolé Sasuke. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'on arrivera à temps ! »

**OoOoO**

_Une heure plus tard._

Des exclamations et des murmures de frayeurs parcoururent le stade entier. Chacun retenait son souffle face à la violence du combat qui se jouait dans l'arène. Hiashi, comme beaucoup d'autre s'était levé, inquiet. D'un coup, il se tourna vers l'Hokage de la famille Namikaze.

« Minato. S'il arrive quoique ce soit d'irréparable à mon héritier, je peux vous assurer qu'il y aura des représailles. » assura d'une voix glaciale l'Hokage Hyuga.

« Allons, c'est un tournoi amical, je suis sûr que mon fils ne l'a pas oublié. » répondit Minato, tout de même inquiet.

« Il va trop loin. » murmura Kushina. « Il faut arrêter le match. »

« Mais, non. Naruto sait ce qu'il fait. Il faut lui faire confiance. » persista le blond. _« Enfin j'espère... » _pensa-t-il en son for intérieur.

Dans l'arène, Naruto enchaînait coup sur coup et alternait avec des lancers de boules enflammées tournoyant sur elles-mêmes qu'il envoyait sans pitié sur Neji Hyuga, qui grâce à ses yeux surpuissants , normalement utilisé pour soigner efficacement, parvenait à contrer et éviter de justesse les coups du blond.

Épuisé, il finit par manquer un instant de concentration que son adversaire mit à profit pour lui lancer un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. La force du coup le fit se plier en deux et du sang atterri au sol.

Ne lui laissant aucun répit , un autre coup de pied de Naruto mit le Hyuga à terre et une pluie de coups s'abattit sur son visage. Soudain les coups de poings s'arrêtèrent alors que Neji se sentait sous le point de s'évanouir sous la douleur. Sous son regard ébahit et celui des spectateurs, Naruto enflamma son poing et le lança à toute vitesse vers son visage tandis que l'arbitre hurlait la fin du match dans l'espoir que Naruto arrête son action.

Cependant le poing s'écrasa à quelques millimètres du visage de Neji Hyuga provocant un mini tremblement de terre et un trou d'une profondeur effrayante pour un seul coup de poing. Neji, mort de peur, rouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans deux lacs bleutés emplis de haine. Naruto se pencha et murmura d'une voix glaciale contre son oreille.

« Sache que ce combat n'est qu'un aperçu de ce que je peux faire. Et je peux te promettre que si jamais Sakura ou Sasuke pleurent de nouveau par ta faute, mon poing ne ratera pas sa cible et que je ne retiendrai pas mes coups. C'est clair ? » demanda Naruto d'une voix glaciale.

Tétanisé, le Hyuga hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« Très bien. » sourit soudainement Naruto comme s'il n'avait pas été à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre. « N'oublie pas que la correction que je viens de te mettre ne t'exonère absolument pas des excuses que tu te dois au moins de faire à Sasuke et à Sakura. » dit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Il le soutint, continuant à lui parler à voix basse, Neji grimaçant de douleur un bras sur les côtes et l'autre sur l'épaule du blond.

« Et si jamais tu oublies de présenter tes excuses quand tu les verras tout à l'heure, tu sais qu'un accident est vite arrivé et qu'en tant qu'héritier adorée, personne ne pourrait douter un seul instant qu'il ne s'agit que d'un accident et non pas d'un meurtre prémédité. » murmura Naruto alors que des soigneurs accouraient près d'eux.

« Tu n'oserais jamais ! » le défia Neji, ses yeux lançant des clairs.

« T'en es sûr ? » demanda joyeusement Naruto une lueur dangereuse flottant dans son regard.

Neji déglutit et abandonna la partie s'installant sur la civière, sans un regard de plus vers Naruto .

Le blond, sorti du combat éclair indemne, s'avança alors tranquillement vers l'arbitre qui annonçait sa victoire. Le commentateur qui était resté bouche-bée devant leur combat expéditif et à sens unique s'anima soudainement et s'approcha vivement de lui.

« Waouh ! Quel combat nous avons tous bien cru que vous alliez en finir avec le pauvre Neji Hyuga! » s'exclama-t-il.

Naruto émit un rire gêné, une main frottant le derrière de sa tête.

« Ah bon vraiment ? C'est un tournoi amical vous savez, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver ! »

« Amical ? Vous n'avez pas laissé une seule chance à votre adversaire ! »

« C'est vrai, je me suis un peu laissé aller, j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. » rit doucement Naruto.

« C'est la première fois qu'on vous voit aussi sérieux dans un combat, qu'est-ce qui explique cela ? »

« Eh bien Neji n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un à prendre a la légère, il est vraiment fort vous savez. J'essayais simplement d'être un adversaire à sa hauteur » mentit-il effrontément.

« C'est pas l'impression que nous a donné ce combat. » Dit le commentateur, dubitatif.

« Ah désolé, si on vous a fait peur, on avait prévu d'y aller à fond pour une fois mais j'ai été un peu traître et je ne lui est pas laissé le temps de se préparer. » sourit Naruto penaud, jouant la comédie à la perfection.

« Merci pour ce petit commentaire de votre part, on vous laisse retourner aux vestiaires. » dit le commentateur en se tournant vers les gradins un large sourire au lèvre. « Eh bien avec ce dernier match d'ouverture je déclare le tournoi ouvert ! Chers combattants j'espère qu'avec ce match votre motivation aura eu un regain d'énergie ! »

Naruto salua le présentateur et se dépêcha de rejoindre son vestiaire où Sasuke devait l'attendre après le match. En y réfléchissant bien, il en avait peut-être fait un peu trop mais il voulait être sûr de passer l'envie à Neji de recommencer à s'en prendre à Sasuke.

Il ouvrit la porte, un peu inquiet : il savait parfaitement qu'il était assez effrayant quand il est était sérieux en combat et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était que Sasuke se mette à avoir peur de lui à cause de ça. La plupart du temps s'était souvent une excuse pour le larguer et jusqu'à maintenant le seul à être resté après avoir découvert cette facette de sa personnalité, était Gaara.

Il avait honte de l'avouer mais le combat, la peur dans les yeux de son adversaire était vraiment une chose qu'il adorait. Plus jeune il était très bagarreur et il avait du apprendre à contrôler cette envie constante d'affrontement. Cependant en combat, il arrivait parfois qu'il perde le contrôle face au plaisir effrayant qu'il ressentait en voyant la douleur se refléter dans les yeux de ceux qu'il combattait. Pour autant, il ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de sadique, il détestait cette part de lui qui refaisait parfois surface dans ses circonstances.

Jusqu'à maintenant il avait toujours été arrêté par quelqu'un d'extérieur avant de commettre l'irréparable lors de ses rares pertes de contrôle, mais il se savait parfaitement capable d'aller au bout. Il culpabiliserait sûrement après coup, mais sur le moment seul le combat comptait et le combat il avait ça en lui. Devenir toujours plus fort avait longtemps été son leitmotiv mais il avait finit par comprendre qu'écraser son adversaire n'était pas la seule façon d'y arriver.

Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que Sasuke ne prenne pas peur face à son autre lui. Il aurait voulu qu'ils se fréquentent un peu plus longtemps avant de se dévoiler autant mais Neji n'avait pas accepté sa demande en duel et il avait du l'affronter devant un public.

Il souffla pour ce donner du courage et s'approcha de Sasuke.

« Sasuke, salut ! Tu as vu le match ? » demanda Naruto, nerveux.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, les yeux fixés sur lui dans une expression impénétrable. Soudain, il se leva de sa chaise et prit Naruto dans ses bras légèrement tremblant. Le blond lui rendit son étreinte, soulagé.

« Tu n'allais pas vraiment le tuer n'est-ce pas ? J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu pour voir ton match ; je suis arrivé au moment où tu t'es acharné sur lui alors qu'il était à terre et je... j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais le faire. » murmura le brun.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? »

Sasuke s'écarta de lui, comme brulé, les yeux écarquillés. « Quoi ? »

Bien que blessé par le geste, le blond ne bougea pas, le regard plongé dans celui de Sasuke.

« Je... je l'ai déjà pensé... de nombreuse fois, mais jamais sérieusement... Je... je lui en veux vraiment et... mais... Naruto tu... » balbutia Sasuke, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, ni même ce qu'il ressentait à propos de cela.

« Je n'allais pas le faire. » répondit sincèrement Naruto dans un soupir en passant une main dans ses cheveux, les yeux au sol. « Je voulais juste lui faire peur... mais... »

Le brun se sentit à moitié soulagé par la réponse ; il éprouvait une très grande rancœur pour Neji, mais le meurtre était vraiment trop extrême. La leçon que lui avait donné Naruto, elle le remplissait de fierté et de satisfaction. Quand à savoir si ça lui suffisait...

« Je suis tout a fait capable de le faire... je crois. » dit-il doucement.

Sasuke cligna des yeux, sortant brusquement de ses pensées et secoua la tête.

« Tu es quelqu'un de gentil, tu ne peux pas vouloir et encore moins faire quelque chose comme ça, j'en suis sûr. » dit-il finalement, confiant.

« Pas de sang-froid, c'est sûr, mais... mais pour protéger quelqu'un à qui je tiens, je n'ai pas peur de me salir les mains, tu sais. Je suis... ce genre de personne. » avoua difficilement Naruto. « Est-ce que... je te fais peur maintenant ? »

« Non, j'ai pas peur... Quand tu étais en train de te battre je me demandais sans cesse si cette personne effrayante c'était vraiment toi. Quand j'ai réalisé que tu étais capable d'avoir ce genre d'expression, de faire ce genre de chose j'ai eu peur.» dit Sincèrement Sasuke en se rapprochant du blond pour lui prendre les mains et le regarder dans les yeux.

Naruto baissa la tête, abattu, mais Sasuke la lui releva avec un petit sourire.

« Et puis je me suis rappelé pourquoi tu faisait ça et je me suis sentis soulagé et en même temps mal à l'aise. J'ai pas peur de toi... J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais te faire faire, j'ai peur quand je comprends que ton envie de me protéger te pousse à faire ce genre de chose et peut-être même pire. Mais je sais aussi que tu es profondément gentil alors ça va. » chuchota Sasuke.

« Sasuke... »

« Tout le monde a vraiment cru que tu allais le tuer, même ceux qui te connaissent depuis plus longtemps que moi, Naruto. » reprit Sasuke.

« Je sais... pardon. » s'excusa sincèrement Naruto. « Mais quand je me suis rappelé ce qu'il avait fait, j'ai un peu perdu les pédales. »

« Il ne va plus rien me faire maintenant, alors c'est bon Naruto, ok ? Je veux juste l'oublier maintenant. Je te suis reconnaissant de le lui avoir fait payer. Mais c'est bon maintenant. » dit finalement Sasuke avec un sourire. Il le pensait vraiment, et il se sentit enfin soulagé d'un poids quand Naruto hocha la tête avec vigueur.

« Oui, c'est bon maintenant. » répéta Naruto avec soulagement en le serrant dans ses bras. « On a plus besoin de s'inquiéter de lui. »

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, Sasuke posant sa tête dans le cou du blond avec un soupir de bien-être, Naruto le serrant fortement contre lui; puis celui-ci s'écarta, gêné.

« Il faut que j'aille prendre une douche et je crois que mes parents doivent me chercher partout pour me remonter les bretelles alors... »

« Oh oui... d'accord je t'attendrais dans le hall, alors. » s'écarta doucement Sasuke.

« Ok, je fais vite ! » Sourit Naruto en l'embrassant brièvement du bout des lèvres.

Sasuke le regarda sortir puis avec un soupir prit lui aussi le même chemin, se dirigeant vers la gauche tandis que Naruto courait dans le couloir de droite. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua Neji Hyuga qu'après que celui-ci le héla.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher son cœur s'emballa et il devint nerveux. L'héritier était totalement remis sur pieds et aucune marque n'étaient apparente. Celui s'approcha mal-à-l'aise.

« Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, je m'excuse. Mes excuses sont sincères et je ne chercherais plus à te revoir. » dit Le Hyuga avec réluctance. Ses excuses semblaient avoir énormément de mal à sortir de sa bouche et il soupira d'agacement.

« Et dit bien à l'autre que je me suis excusé, ok ? Bon, salut. » marmonna Neji avant de courir derrière Sakura qui venait de passer.

Sasuke prit une brusque inspiration, et éclata subitement d'un faible rire. Il avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'il ait pu avoir aussi peur de Neji. Surtout quand il le vit se traîner devant Sakura qui l'ignorait royalement.

« Écoute-moi bien sombre abruti ! » explosa soudainement Sakura. « Si tu veux vraiment qu'un jour nos relations soient un peu plus hautes que moins l'infini t'as intérêt à faire plus que simplement t'excuser et peut-être que si tu te montres assez convainquant dans un an je t'autoriserai à me draguer espèce de crétin congénitale ! »

« Mais Sakura... » gémit pitoyablement Neji.

« Quoi "mais Sakura" ? Parce que tu trouves que j'ai tort peut-être ? Tu ne mériterais même pas que je t'adresse la parole alors estime-toi heureux, imbécile. Et porte-moi mon sac au lieu de simplement me suivre ! »

Sans un mot l'héritier lui prit son sac et suivit la jeune fille la mort dans l'âme, sous le regard ébahit des spectateurs.

Depuis la fois, où ils étaient allés à la mer il ne s'était plus revus mais Naruto lui avait assuré que Sakura était simplement complètement effondrée et ne savaient pas comment réagir à ce qu'elle avait appris et qu'il ne fallait pas prendre les paroles qu'elle avait eu à son encontre en compte. C'était simplement une femme profondément amoureuse d'un homme qui l'avait trahit. Il ne lui en voulait pas trop car finalement grâce à elle il avait un peu changé. Même si quand il la voyait si forte face à Neji, il avait du mal à la croire aussi sensible.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? »

Sasuke sursauta.

« Rien, c'est les nerfs qui lâchent » répondit-il, joyeusement.

Il se retourna et se figea en reconnaissant le roux qui embrassait Naruto sur la photo de l'album qu'il avait feuilleté chez le blond.

« Je me suis toujours pas présenté en faite. Moi c'est Gaara, le meilleur ami de Naruto. Et toi, je suppose que tu es Sasuke ? »

Le brun hocha la tête.

« Bien je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot. Alors je vais être clair. Naruto est mon meilleur ami et si tu veux rester à ses côtés en tant que petit-ami, il faut que je t'approuve parce que Naruto prend mon avis très au sérieux. Or, je ne t'aime pas. Pour être franc je te déteste et peu importe les efforts que tu feras je doute que cela change quoique ce soit. En gros si tu n'as pas encore compris, je ferais en sorte que Naruto ne veuille plus de toi. Ce qui veut dire que nous sommes ennemis à partir de maintenant puisqu'il y à conflit d'intérêt. Est-ce que tu m'as compris? »

« Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Naruto ? » demanda Sasuke qui tentait de ne pas se laisser impressionner.

Les joues du roux prirent une teinte rosée et il se racla la gorge.

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! La seule personne que j'aime est Hinata. » nia -t-il avec véhémence.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu rougis ? »

« Ça ne te regardes pas ! Quoi qu'il en soit n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit ! » répéta-t-il en se dirigeant hâtivement vers une jeune fille qui ressemblait beaucoup à Neji. Sasuke en déduisit que ce devait être la-dite Hinata.

Il soupira. L'entourage de Naruto ne semblait vraiment pas l'apprécier. Mais même s'il avait un rival, il était déterminé à ne laisser Naruto à personne d'autre que lui. Et puis il avait un avantage puisque c'était lui son petit -ami. Et si Gaara était bien l'ex petit-ami de Naruto ce n'était pas pour rien. Il devait avoir confiance en lui comme le lui répétait si souvent Kakashi.

« Si j'ai confiance en moi alors tout ira bien. » se répéta-t-il avec conviction.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Béta :**_** Boys-Love-Yaoi**_

_Salut,_

_Le prochain Chapitre n'est pas encore écrit mais je vais m'y mettre alors il ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps a arriver même si franchement s'il n'y avait pas autant d'alerte et de lecteurs cela fait bien longtemps que j'aurai supprimée cette histoire. Enfin bref, je la finirai quand même pour ceux qui aiment cette histoire (Même si quand je la relis je la trouve vraiment naîve et sans âme, surtout les derniers chapitres)._

_Pour ceux qui lisent aussi mes autres histoires en cours j'ai décidée de les reprendre qu'une fois que j'aurai finis celle-là (Je continue a écrire la suite, ça me permettra simplement d'avoir des chapitres d'avances quand je publierai), il reste 7 chapitre à écrire voire 6 pour cette histoire mais sa sera rapide si je m'y met sérieusement._

_Bakasims_


	15. Chapitre 14

**ATTENTION : Ce chapitre comportant un mini Lemon (ce qui n'était absolument pas prévue mais bon dans le feu de l'action ça a dérapé xD). Le Rating de cette fiction a augmenté; Il passe de T à M. **

**Chapitre 14**

Aux côtés de Sasuke, le temps semblait s'écouler bien trop vite pour Naruto. Cela faisait déjà deux mois et demi que le tournoi avait eu lieu, c'était la mi-Mai et l'anniversaire du brun se rapprochait inexorablement. Sasuke et Naruto passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, sous le regard noir du roux, profitant du fait que le blond prenait des cours avec un précepteur.

Si le brun avait au départ voulu aller dans une école comme la majorité des jeunes de son âge, il avait vite changé d'avis après une journée, ne se sentant pas à l'aise avec cette foule d'inconnus ; il continuait donc d'apprendre les choses de la vie avec son tuteur qui prenait son rôle très au sérieux, conciliant son emploi à mi-temps et l'apprentissage de Sasuke.

Le brun avait d'abord voulu se restreindre quant aux visites chez Naruto, ayant peur de l'agacer, mais son petit-ami l'avait vite rassuré à ce sujet et tentait tant bien que mal d'intégrer Sasuke à son groupe d'amis. Ce qui s'avérait plus difficile que prévu puisque Gaara n'y mettait absolument pas du sien. Heureusement Sasuke avait fini par bien s'entendre avec un de ses amis, Lee Rock, qui faisait aussi parti du club de basket de Sasuke et grâce à celui-ci il ne se sentait pas trop exclu du groupe. Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino et Choji n'arrivant malheureusement pas à trouver de sujets de conversation avec le petit-ami de Naruto, celui-ci n'ayant pour culture Générale que ce que lui avait appris Kakashi et Itachi, les livres qu'il avait lu ou ses souvenirs de lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il se contentait donc souvent d'écouter et apprenait chaque jour de nouvelles choses, le groupe d'amis s'étonnant sans cesse de son manque de connaissance.

Ce jour là, Naruto et ses amis étaient venus assister à un match d'entraînement de Sasuke, qui malgré sa bonne volonté était plutôt pathétique sur le terrain, mais le sourire éclatant qu'il arborait rassurait quant au fait qu'il s'amusait malgré tout.

L'entraîneur mit fin à la séance et les athlètes se dirigèrent vers les douches, Sasuke faisant un signe de la main à Naruto au passage. Une fois douché et habillé il les rejoignit embrassant sur la joue Naruto qui lui sourit et lui prit la main alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers le parc près de la salle de sport.

Kiba, plein d'entrain, marchait devant la troupe et parlait bruyamment à un Shino stoïque, son chien Akamaru trottinant près de lui. Choji grignotait un paquet de gâteaus marchant aux côtés de Shikamaru tandis que Lee riait aux blagues vaseuses de Kiba. Naruto et Sasuke fermaient la marche à quelques pas d'eux.

Naruto passa une main dans les court cheveux de Sasuke et le brun eut un sourire d'excuse.

« J'ai pas eu le temps de les sécher, je voulais pas que vous m'attendiez trop longtemps. » s'expliqua-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ça, je me disais que finalement tes cheveux longs me manquaient. » lui sourit doucement le blond en retirant la main des cheveux bruns.

Sasuke grimaça.

« Kabuto m'avait assuré qu'il fallait que je les coupe pour avoir l'air moins efféminé et te plaire. »

« D'ailleurs tu ne me l'as toujours pas présenté ton mystérieux ami, il ne fait pas parti de ton équipe de basket ? » demanda Naruto en s'asseyant près d'un arbre, installant Sasuke entre ses jambes lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le parc.

« Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis la dernière fois » soupira Sasuke. « J'espérais vraiment qu'il était sincère en se disant mon ami... »

« C'est pour ça que Kakashi te répète sans cesse qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance aux inconnus. » chuchota le blond en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du brun.

Sasuke eut un sourire mais ne dit rien profitant de l'étreinte ; il adorait être dans les bras de Naruto. Le blond était quelqu'un de tactile et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient assis un peu à l'écart du groupe pour pouvoir s'embrasser sans trop embarrasser les amis du blond qui, s'ils acceptaient son attirance, semblaient un peu mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils étaient trop démonstratif.

Kiba se détacha du groupe qui discutait tranquillement pour se rapprocher du couple qui regardait en silence les passants se promener dans le parc, Naruto caressant gentiment les bras nus du brun.

« Euh... » commença Kiba semblant gêné. « Je peux te poser une question, Sasuke ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ? » répondit le brun peu habitué à ce qu'on lui adresse directement la parole.

« Comment t'as su que tu préférais les hommes ? » demanda de but en blanc Kiba.

« Euh, je ne sais pas. » répondit sincèrement Sasuke. « Je ne me suis pas vraiment posé la question. »

« Je veux dire, tu dis que tu aimes Naruto, mais tu n'as jamais essayé d'être avec personne d'autre comme une fille ou un autre mec, tu vois... »

Sasuke mal à l'aise, croisa ses bras sur son torse les sourcils froncés et la tête baissée.

« Pour te dire la vérité, je n'aurais jamais pensé tomber amoureux d'un homme... pas après ce qu'il s'est passé... » dit difficilement Sasuke et Kiba se sentit honteux de sa question. « Je pensais plutôt que si je sortais un jour de cet enfer je ne laisserais plus jamais un homme me toucher. Mais Naruto est arrivé, il est celui qui m'a sorti de là et je suis tomber amoureux de lui. Kakashi est le premier à dire que je me trompe peut-être sur mes sentiments ou que je confonds avec une profonde reconnaissance. Mais Naruto est un homme et je l'aime vraiment, je le sais au fond de moi ; quand je le regarde, je le sens que c'est lui que j'aime. Et tu vois quand j'ai su que je l'aimais, l'idée qu'il soit un homme, que je n'aurai sûrement pas d'enfant avec lui ou quoique ce soit de ce genre ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit. Je veux dire je sais juste que j'aime Naruto, tu vois. Et Naruto est Naruto, peu importe sa couleur de peau, de cheveux, c'est son caractère qui m'a plu, sa façon d'être. Il est lui-même et le reste n'a pas eu d'importance, même si je le trouve évidemment très beau. » dit-il le rouge aux joues.

Naruto, ému, sourit dans le cou de Sasuke qu'il embrassa tendrement.

« Je t'aime aussi, Sasuke. » chuchota-t-il, faisant rougir un peu plus les oreilles du brun qui avait un peu oublié le blond pendant sa tirade.

Kiba quant à lui sembla réfléchir intensément aux paroles de Sasuke avant de soupirer.

« Je suppose que ce genre de chose ne marche qu'avec les personne qui n'ont jamais vécu dans le vrai monde » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même mais le blond et le brun l'entendirent.

Sasuke blessé sans pouvoir sans empêcher par la phrase baissa les yeux. Naruto lançant un regard noir a Kiba qui perdu dans ses pensées ne le vit pas. Il voulut d'ailleurs répliquer mais les autres garçons s'invitèrent autour d'eux.

« Hey ! Pourquoi vous faites bande à part ? » grommela Choji.

« Kiba a des problèmes de cœurs ! » dit sadiquement le blond faisant rougir celui-ci qui bafouilla pour réfuter, attirant ainsi encore plus l'intérêt de ses amis qui le harcelèrent de questions.

« Pourquoi Gaara n'est pas venu en faite ? » tenta Kiba pour changer de sujet. « Il nous pose de plus en plus souvent de lapins vous trouvez pas ? »

La mine de Sasuke s'assombrit et Shino donna un coup de coude à Kiba en secouant la tête de dépit. Toute l'après-midi, ils avaient évité le sujet et lui mettait les pieds dans le plat.

« Gaara ne m'aime vraiment pas » dit Sasuke, dépité.

« Il est juste jaloux. » relativisa Naruto, un peu mal-à-l'aise.

Le roux et lui avaient eu une violente dispute la veille à propos de Sasuke. Pour autant le blond avait du mal à ne pas pardonner Gaara, malgré les mots virulents qu'il avait à propos du brun. Bien sûr, Sasuke comptait énormément pour lui mais Gaara était son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur et même si en ce moment il était énervant, il ne pouvait juste pas dire du mal de celui-ci pour prendre la défense de Sasuke.

« Quoi ? Tu étais au courant qu'il était toujours amoureux de toi ? » s'exclama Sasuke en se retournant.

« Amoureux ? Il est pas amoureux de moi, il est juste incroyablement possessif avec moi » grogna Naruto

« Comment est-ce que tu peux en être aussi sur ? Vous êtes sortit ensemble non ? C'est pas si bizarre que ça qu'il est encore des sentiments pour toi. » Murmura Sasuke en fixant le sol.

Naruto soupira et posa ses mains sur les joues du brun pour le forcer a le regarder dans les yeux. Les autres garçons s'éloignèrent un peu pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

« Gaara et moi on a jamais été amoureux l'un de l'autre. » Sasuke voulut le réfuter mais Naruto le devança. « Ne m'interromps pas. C'est vrai qu'on est sorti ensemble, mais quand je compare ce que je vis avec toi et ce que j'ai vécu avec lui j'ai vite compris que c'était totalement différent. C'est vrai que je lui accorde plus d'importance que celle d'un simple ami. Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour et je suis persuadé que c'est aussi le cas pour lui. Et je suppose qu'il a du s'en rendre compte lui aussi mais qu'il est trop fier pour se l'avouer. Ce qui est vraiment stupide puisqu'il vient de se fiancer. »

« Quoi ? »

« Hier, il était venu pour me dire qu'il avait donné une bague de fiançailles à Hinata et qu'elle avait accepté. »

« Comment ça se fait ? » demanda Sasuke, surpris.

« Comment ça, comment ça se fait ? Ça fait un moment qu'ils se fréquentent tu sais ? Même si Gaara vient souvent me faire une crise de jalousie ridicule, il aime vraiment Hinata. Il a juste peur que lui et moi on finisse par ne plus être aussi proche qu'avant et quand il me dit je t'aime il faut simplement traduire ça par je t'aime énormément. »

« Alors pourquoi il continue à me provoquer et à dire haut et fort qu'il me hait ? » bouda Sasuke.

« Parce que c'est un stupide imbécile et qu'il n'aime tout simplement pas le fait que je puisse aimer quelqu'un plus que lui, que je puisse vouloir être proche de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. »

« C'est complètement égoïste ! Lui il aurait le droit d'avoir quelqu'un qu'il aime mais pas toi ? »

« C'est comme ça qu'il est et puis ne t'en fais il finira par se lasser. Il sait très bien que je vais finir par vraiment m'énerver et que ma limite n'est pas très loin d'être atteinte et surtout il sait que si jamais il me forçait a choisir je ne lui pardonnerait pas. » Dit Naruto avec conviction.

« Et tu choisirais qui, si tu le devais ? » demanda Sasuke plein d'espoir.

« Je ne veux pas choisir. » conclut Naruto en se levant pour rejoindre les autres, un peu agacé par la conversation.

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, déçu par la réponse.

**OoOoO**

« Si dans trois semaines on a toujours pas de nouvelles, il faudra faire ce qu'il a conseillé dans sa dernière lettre. » dit Kakashi, le téléphone dans une main et un livre de recette dans l'autre.

« Trois semaines ! » s'exclama Naruto. « Mais ça fait déjà un mois qu'Itachi ne donne plus signe de vie, je ne veux pas qu'on attende plus longtemps avant d'essayer la solution qu'il préconise dans sa lettre, c'est la vie de Sasuke qui est en jeu ! » cria Naruto.

« Je le sais très bien, Naruto ! » dit Kakashi en refermant sèchement son livre, incapable de se concentrer. « Mais la lettre disait aussi qu'il n'était pas sûr que les Sages sauraient faire quoique ce soit et si on part maintenant et qu'une autre information nous parvient pendant notre absence, il sera trop tard. Le temple se trouve dans un coin perdu, il faut compter 2 semaines pour l'aller et le retour dans ces bois. Je préfère qu'on utilise cette solution qu'en dernier recours. » expliqua-t-il avec douceur.

« Comme tu veux, c'est toi son tuteur de toute façon. » dit Naruto en raccrochant brusquement.

Kakashi passa une main fatigué dans ses cheveux. Puis alors qu'il allait rouvrir son livre, un bruit de clé se fit entendre et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Sasuke. Le brun en le voyant le téléphone en main, eut un regard plein d'espoir.

« Itachi a appelé ? » demanda-t-il en refermant la porte.

« Non c'était un simple ami au téléphone. Et en plus tu sais que là où ton frère se trouve, son téléphone ne marche pas, il ne peut nous joindre que par lettre. »

Sasuke déposa son sac de sport par terre.

« Non, justement je ne sais pas où il se trouve et même s'il ne peut envoyer que des lettres ça fait déjà un mois que je n'en ai plus reçu. » dit amèrement Sasuke en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

« Son courrier a peut-être été égaré. » tenta le tuteur pour rassurer Sasuke.

Seul le silence lui répondit et avec un soupir, Kakashi se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Qu'y pouvait-il si Itachi ne donnait plus de nouvelles ? Rien ! Alors pourquoi tout le monde s'en prenait à lui, pensait-il.

OoOoO

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » marmonna Sasuke la tête sur ses bras croisés, un livre posé à plat sur un coussin devant lui.

« J'en ai marre de jouer seul à la console. » expliqua le blond en s'allongeant lui aussi sur le lit, posant sa tête sur le dos du brun.

Sasuke se tourna sur le dos après avoir marqué sa page et Naruto reposa sa tête sur son ventre.

« Désolé, Naruto mais je ne trouve vraiment pas tes jeux vidéos très intéressant. »

« Je sais, j'aurais du prévoir des films à regarder... Je fais vraiment un hôte pathétique dès la première fois que tu viens dormir chez moi » rit Naruto.

« Juste être avec toi, c'est très bien. » dit sincèrement Sasuke.

Un court silence s'installa paisiblement où chacun s'égara dans ses pensées, profitant de l'instant, avant que Naruto ne reprenne la parole.

« Est-ce que je peux voir ton tatouage ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Sasuke, surpris.

« Le tatouage que tu as sur ton épaule, c'est Itachi qui m'a dit que tu en avais un. » indiqua Naruto en se redressant pour se mettre face à Sasuke.

« Naruto... » supplia Sasuke en croisant les bras sur ses genoux qu'il avait remonté contre son torse.

Le blond soupira.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas te déshabiller devant moi, mais tu sais la première fois que je t'ai rencontrer tu... »

« C'est pas ça. » le coupa le brun « C'est juste que... s'il te plaît... » murmura Sasuke.

Agacé, Naruto se releva du lit, Sasuke faisant de même.

« Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus simplement parce que tu te mets torse nu, Sasuke » dit Naruto irrité.

« Je sais. C'est pas ça le problème mais... »

« Comment ça, "c'est pas ça" ? Je croyais que c'était parce que tu avais peur que je veuille qu'on fasse l'amour ? » demanda Naruto, étonné.

Malgré son rougissement, Sasuke secoua la tête et prit une des mains de Naruto entre les siennes.

« Non, c'est pas ça. Je veux faire l'amour avec toi moi aussi mais... »

« Mais... » insista Naruto, complètement ahuri par la révélation de son petit-ami.

Il se faisait violence depuis des semaines pour ne pas aller plus loin que des baisers et quelques caresses pour ne pas lui faire peur à cause d'un éventuel traumatisme qu'il pourrait avoir et il apprenait comme ça que Sasuke n'avait aucun problème avec et était même plutôt pour.

« C'est vraiment laid et un peu effrayant... » murmura finalement Sasuke, le cœur battant.

« Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même ! » dit Naruto avec assurance.

Sasuke soupira vaincu et retira lentement son t-shirt. Le blond se retourna et marqua un temps d'arrêt devant les trois virgules noir sur l'épaule de son petit-ami. Quatre lignes d'inscriptions étrange partait des trois virgules dans différentes directions et celle-si semblaient...onduler. Le tatouage s'étendait sur toute l'omoplate.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ? » demanda Naruto, sachant pourtant la réponse.

Sasuke secoua la tête.

« J'ai cette marque depuis mon enfance, les trois virgules, mais depuis quelques mois des inscriptions bizarres sont apparues et s'étendent sur mon dos. Je suis allez voir plusieurs médecins avec Kakashi mais il ne savent pas ce que c'est. Ce n'est apparemment pas nocif, ça ne fait que s'agrandir de jour en jour. » expliqua Sasuke, gêné en remettant son t-shirt.

« Alors j'ai pas rêver ça bouge vraiment ? »

« Oui, ça à l'air vivant, je ne sais pas... mais ça s'agrandit. » murmura Sasuke.

« T'inquiète pas Sasuke, même si c'est vrai que c'est bizarre ça ne me fait pas peur, tu sais ? » le rassura Naruto.

« Ça bouge et ça s'étend sur tout mon dos Naruto, alors ne me dit pas que ça ne te fait pas peur... » soupira Sasuke.

« Hey » chuchota Naruto en se reculant légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Je t'assure que je dit la vérité. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules se blottissant contre le blond qui se pencha vers son oreille.

« Je peux te le prouver si tu veux... » dit-il avec une voix coquine, ses mains se glissant vers les fesses du brun.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Sasuke, sans chercher à se défaire de l'étreinte pour autant.

« N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu avais aussi envie de me faire l'amour...? » demanda Naruto tout de même un peu gêné par son audace.

Les joues écarlates, Sasuke se força tout de même à affronter le regard de Naruto.

« Je l'ai dit et c'est vrai mais... » balbutia le brun, un peu paniqué.

« Ne t'inquiète pas dès que tu changes d'avis dis le moi et j'arrêterais d'accord ? » dit Naruto avec douceur.

Sasuke souffla doucement pour se calmer et hocha la tête. Alors avec un sourire Naruto se pencha pour l'embrasser avec douceur et tendresse. Il prendrait tout le temps qu'il faudrait pour être sûr que Sasuke soit à l'aise et détendu. Même s'il avait espéré un dénouement de ce genre en invitant Sasuke à dormir chez lui, jamais il n'aurait cru que le brun accepterait aussi facilement.

Avec une infinie tendresse, Naruto glissa lentement ses mains sous le t-shirt du brun caressant la peau douce de Sasuke avant de lui enlever son haut. Sa bouche migra vers le cou de son petit-ami qu'il embrassa plusieurs fois, chatouillant le brun qui gloussa et amenant un sourire au blond qui continua son chemin parsemé de baisers jusqu'au ventre de Sasuke.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur les doux cheveux blonds, appréciant l'attention que lui portait l'Uzumaki. Une fois arrivé à la frontière du pantalon il remonta pour s'intéresser aux tétons du brun, les léchant avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'ils durcissent. Sasuke, les yeux toujours fermés, avait les joues rougies et la bouche légèrement entrouverte ; Naruto en profita pour lui donner un baiser vertigineux, ses mains s'attardant sur le pantalon du brun pour le lui défaire.

Une fois Sasuke en boxer, Naruto se détacha légèrement du brun pour enlever rapidement ses vêtements et se retrouver au même niveau que son petit ami. Puis le blond sourit a Sasuke qui regardait avec une certaine envie son corps et ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé avant de s'installer confortablement sur le lit invitant Sasuke qui le rejoint un peu mal-à-l'aise en réalisant ce qu'il était vraiment sur le point de faire. Ils s'allongèrent sur le côté face à face, un espace presque inexistant entre eux. Naruto avait repris ses caresses sur le dos de Sasuke qui lui avait posé timidement ses mains sur le torse du blond.

« Ça va ? » chuchota celui-ci.

« C'est vraiment gênant... » répondit le brun en fixant le torse musclé et bronzé de Naruto.

« On a encore rien fait de vraiment gênant, pourtant. » rit doucement le blond.

Sasuke se renfrogna et Naruto se rapprocha un peu plus collant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, puis il posa une main sur le devant du boxer du brun attirant un hoquet de surprise de celui-ci. Le brun posa sa tête dans le cou de Naruto qui commença alors de lents va et vient à travers le boxer sur le membre légèrement érigé du brun. Sasuke décidé à participer au moins un peu, descendit une main légèrement tremblante vers le boxer du blond et imita les mouvements de celui-ci, s'attirant un petit gémissement de bien-être de la part de Naruto, bien plus excité que Sasuke.

Après un petit moment de ce traitement Naruto et Sasuke ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps accélérèrent la cadence, leurs corps bougeant contre la main de l'autre de plus en vite. Sasuke qui commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud ne cachait plus ses gémissements et quand Naruto se décolla soudainement de lui il ne pu retenir un petit grognement de frustration. En rouvrant les yeux, il vit son blond avec un large sourire qui retirait son boxer, laissant apparaître un pénis imposant que Sasuke n'arriva pas à quitter du regard. Naruto un peu gêné par ce regard fixe s'approcha de Sasuke et lui enleva son boxer, Sasuke l'aidant en cambrant son corps.

Le blond se réinstalla alors à sa place, faisant rencontrer leurs deux sexes ce qui tira un gémissement de bien-être de la part des deux futurs amants. D'une main, Naruto saisit leur deux pénis et les caressa l'un contre l'autre, une de ses jambes entre celles de Sasuke pour plus de contact. Sasuke se pencha alors pour embrasser avec passion Naruto qui, ravi, participa activement au baiser entrecoupé de petits râle de plaisirs.

« Sasuke ? » gémit Naruto « Tu veux venir comme ça ? »

Le brun secoua la tête et Naruto s'écarta dans un long baiser. Il se mit sur les genoux et se pencha sur sa commode pour en ressortir du lubrifiant. Il revint alors à Sasuke qui s'était installé sur le dos, remonta les jambes de celui-ci puis les écarta ayant une vue intégrale sur l'intimité du brun. Celui se sentant un peu trop exposé, détourna la tête fixant le mur orange avec insistance.

Naruto, amusé par la timidité de son petit-ami, le laissa faire et mit un peu de produit sur ses doigts puis il taquina gentiment de son doigt l'entrée du brun. Sasuke ferma brusquement les yeux mal à l'aise. Il tenta de se détendre mais des souvenirs désagréables lui revinrent en mémoire et son souffle s'accéléra. Il détestait cette sensation. Ses mains se refermèrent avec force sur les draps et il sursauta en sentant les mains de Naruto les déplier avec douceur. Le blond se pencha au-dessus de Sasuke inquiet.

« Tu veux qu'on arrête ? »

Sasuke secoua la tête, les battements de son cœur se calmant lentement en rencontrant le regard doux de son petit-ami.

« Non... ça va...j'ai juste... » Il souffla pour reprendre contenance et lança un sourire crispé au blond qui soupira et posa sa tête dans le cou de son petit-ami.

« Tu dit ça mais tu as complètement perdu l'envie. » dit doucement Naruto en lui montrant son entrejambe qui avait perdu une bonne partie de sa vigeur tandis que celui de Naruto douloureusement dur n'attendait que qu'on prenne enfin soin de lui.

« Je suis désolé Naruto... » souffla Sasuke dans son cou, embarrassé. « Je sais que tu n'es pas Neji, et je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal mais je... je suis désolé.» Il tenta de sourire et de donner de la conviction dans sa voix. « On peut reprendre, j'ai juste à te regarder faire et ça va aller. »

Naruto se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui sourit l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

« On va faire ça d'une autre façon d'accord ? »

Sasuke le regarda interrogateur.

« C'est toi qui vas me prendre, puis quand tu seras assez à l'aise avec moi on pourra réessayer dans l'autre sens. » déclara Naruto et sans laisser le temps à Sasuke de répondre il prit le sexe de celui-ci en bouche tentant de lui redonner un peu d'ardeur.

Sasuke, le souffle coupé, posa une main sur la tête de Naruto, des gémissements de plaisirs sortant presque immédiatement de sa bouche. Naruto savait y faire et Sasuke ne pouvait que subir ce plaisir. Naruto alterna alors entre léchouilles et changement de vitesse amenant rapidement Sasuke au même point que lui niveau excitation. Il relâcha alors le sexe de Sasuke, qui protesta le souffle court et s'empala sans lui laisser de répit dessus. Il grimaça de douleur, malgré la préparation qu'il s'était donné pendant sa fellation, il était descendu un peu trop vite sur le sexe de son petit-ami et une larme de douleur perla sur sa joue. Sasuke qui avait été à deux doigts de jouir en sentant l'antre de Naruto autour de lui reprit laborieusement son souffle et amena Naruto contre lui, parsemant son visage de baisers pour l'aider à faire passer la douleur.

Naruto lui sourit et après cet instant de douceur commença à bouger contre Sasuke. Le plaisir revint petit à petit pour le blond pour le submerger totalement lorsqu'il trouva le bon angle, celui qui lui permettait de frotter contre sa prostate. Ce fut alors pour le couple un concert de gémissements et de râles de plaisir, leurs mouvements devenant rapidement désordonnés face au déferlement de sensations agréables.

Naruto fut alors étonnamment le premier à jouir ; les contractions de son corps autour de Sasuke furent plus que celui-ci pouvait supporter. Il vint en de longs jets à l'intérieur de Naruto pendant que celui-ci, le souffle court s'effondrait sur le corps pâle de son petit-ami.

Une fois légèrement remit de son extraordinaire orgasme, Naruto, avec un sourire éclatant bien que fatigué, s'empressa d'embrasser avec passion Sasuke qui avec un petit rire y participa activement. Puis avec un dernier baiser sur la joue et de tendres mots d'amour murmurés à l'oreille, Naruto roula sur le côté et Sasuke se retira du blond pour s'enfouir dans l'étreinte douce de son blond. Avec un sourire comblé, Sasuke sombra rapidement dans le sommeil, tandis que dans un dernier sursaut de conscience Naruto se réprimandait pour avoir oublié d'utiliser un préservatif.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Béta : Boys-Love-Yaoi**

_Hello =D,_

_Alors déjà c'était mon premier vrai Lemon. Par contre si vous le trouvez bizarre, court ect... comme ma Béta m'a fait la remarque je précise que c'est normal et que vous comprendrez pourquoi il a été écrit de cette façon dans les prochains chapitres ^^...en tout cas j'espère xD.__J'en dit pas plus sinon c'est du spoil =o. _

_Bref les vacances étant là, les prochains chapitres devrait être corrigé plus vite par ma Béta et donc arriver plus vite ^^, surtout qu'ils sont déjà écrit depuis un moment (D'ailleurs pour ceux qui vont passer leur bac comme elle, je vous dit déjà bonne révisions =D quoique Avril c'est ptet un peu tôt pour ça xD.)_

_Bakasims._


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

« Désolé, ce sera sans moi. » dit Gaara en reprenant sa marche.

Naruto, excédé, le retint par l'épaule et se repositionna en face de lui.

« Est-ce que tu peux arrêter d'être un tel imbécile, Gaara ? » cria le blond, hors de lui.

Il souffla et reprit plus calmement « Gaara, je suis amoureux de lui, tu comprends ? Je l'aime et si je le peux, je voudrais passer le reste de ma vie avec lui. Mais toi aussi tu es important pour moi ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, Gaara. Et j'ai besoin de lui autant que j'ai besoin de toi. Pourquoi tu ne le comprends pas ? »

Le roux soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne l'aime pas. » dit-il finalement.

« Mais pourquoi, bon sang ! Il ne t'a rien fait, il est adorable et gentil avec tout le monde ! Et c'est la personne que j'aime. »

« Mais je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout. On est incompatible, il m'est antipathique, sa présence me gène. Il ne m'a peut-être rien fait mais je déteste son caractère, sa façon d'être, comme s'il était une chose fragile et innocente à protéger, avec son sourire timide et ses questions naïves ! Il m'horripile, on dirait un gamin de dix ans et tout le monde est au petit soin avec lui. En plus, il t'accapare tout le temps. Il est toujours collé à toi sous prétexte que, sans toi, les autres lui font peur. Je ne l'aime pas un point c'est tout ! Je ne suis pas obligé d'aimer toutes les personnes que tu apprécies, quand même ? »

« C'est étrange tu vois... parce que tout ce que tu détestes chez lui est ce que je trouve mignon chez Sasuke. » dit Naruto avec un petit sourire.

Il se gratta la tête puis reprit dans un soupire.

« D'accord tu ne l'aimes pas. » admit-il déçu. « Mais ça n'a vraiment rien avoir avec le fait que ce soit mon premier petit-ami après toi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Naruto, sérieux bien que gêné.

« Parce que tu en as eu avant moi ? » s'enquit Gaara, suspicieux.

« Réponds à ma question, Gaara... » s'agaça le blond.

« D'accord... » soupira Gaara. « Il y a aussi un peu de jalousie... mais c'est simplement parce que, jusqu'à maintenant, quand tu avais un problème tu t'es toujours tourné vers moi, on s'est toujours soutenu, je t'aidais et tu m'aidais ; on a toujours été ensemble et maintenant il y a lui et moi je deviens moins important. » avoua Gaara.

« Gaara... » murmura-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras « Je ne vais pas te laisser de côté simplement parce que j'aime Sasuke. Je t'aime trop pour ça et j'aurai toujours besoin de toi, t'es mon meilleur ami. Et puis tu vas avoir une famille avec Hinata alors on va moins se voir de toute façon. Et puis maintenant que j'ai Sasuke, tu n'auras pas à culpabiliser parce que tu me laisseras seul plus souvent. » relativisa Naruto.

« Je suis quelqu'un d'égoïste, tu le sais bien. Les deux personnes les plus importantes dans mon cœur c'est toi et Hinata, ça aurait été plus simple si tu ne t'étais pas entiché de quelqu'un que je n'arrive pas à supporter. »

« Ça aurait été plus simple pour moi si les deux personnes que j'aime pouvaient au moins essayer de se supporter. » rit doucement Naruto en le relâchant.

« Tant que tu ne me demandes pas de répondre à ses sourires niais et d'essayer d'avoir une conversation niaise avec lui... je pense que je peux faire un effort. » capitula Gaara.

Naruto lui offrit un sourire éclatant et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci, Gaara ! Je te promets que je ne perdrais pas tes alliances lors de ton mariage pour te remercier. »

Gaara eut un rire discret et ils reprirent leur marche.

« Donc... »

Le roux haussa un sourcil, l'invitant à continuer.

« Tu es d'accord pour nous aider ? »

« Oui, je serais du voyage. »

« Génial ! » s'extasia Naruto. « N'oublie pas d'en parler à ta fiancée ! D'après la lettre d'Itachi, elle sera d'une grande aide pour trouver le temple. »

« Et vous compter partir quand ? »

« Dès qu'on aura trouvé une excuse plausible pour Sasuke. Il faut qu'on se dépêche, il reste un mois avant l'échéance et son tatouage a déjà pris tout son dos. Sasuke est hyper inquiet, personne ne sait ce que c'est et même si les médecins disent que ce n'est pas nocif, je sais très bien moi ce qui se passera s'il enveloppe tout le corps de Sasuke » dit le blond gravement.

« Vous devriez peut-être lui dire ? Je veux dire, les personnes les plus proches de lui sont au courant mais pas lui, plus vous tarderez à lui dire plus il vous en voudra quand il l'apprendra. »

« Je sais mais je ne veux vraiment pas lui dire que ses jours sont comptés et être celui qui lui enlèvera sa bonne humeur. J'attendrais jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse vraiment plus le lui cacher. »

Gaara haussa les épaules et Naruto lui fit un pauvre sourire.

Ils continuèrent à marcher un moment et Naruto finit par soupirer fortement attirant l'attention de Gaara.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Naruto grimaça, se questionnant sue le fait de ce confier ou pas.

« Si t'hésites à m'en parler c'est que c'est en rapport avec Sasuke. J'imagine. » grogna Gaara.

« Il y a quelques jours avec Sasuke on a conclu... » se lança finalement Naruto en évitant le regard perçant de Gaara.

« Et c'est pas une bonne chose ? »

Naruto le regarda surpris de sa réaction mais continua, rassuré.

« Je le pensais mais depuis il ne me laisse plus le toucher. Il me laisse faire seulement si c'est au-dessus la ceinture et trouve toujours un prétexte qui gâche tout quand l'ambiance est là. » marmonna Naruto mal-à-l'aise tout de même de parler de ça au roux.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« La seule chose que je peux te conseiller c'est d'en parler avec lui. »

Naruto passa un main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

« Ouais, désolé de parler de ça avec toi. »

Gaara haussa de nouveau les épaules ce qui conforta Naruto dans l'idée que se confier à Gaara a propos de Sasuke n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée.

« Je vais devoir y aller, prépare-toi à partir dans la semaine et essaye de convaincre Hinata de venir avec nous. » dit finalement le blond pour écourter la conversation.

« Je ferais de mon mieux mais son frère est hyper protecteur avec elle, alors je ne garantis rien. »

Naruto grimaça à l'évocation de Neji puis d'un geste de la main s'en alla en courant.

**OoOoO**

« Naruto ! T'es venu me chercher ! » s'exclama Sasuke en sortant de son cours de basket-ball, surpris et ravi.

Le blond lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue, lui prenant la main.

« Ça te dit de faire un tour avec moi avant de rentrer ? » proposa-t-il.

« Oui, bien sûr, mais pas trop longtemps, Kakashi s'inquiète pour la moindre seconde de retard depuis que je me rends seul au club. » soupira Sasuke.

« T'inquiète pas, je veux seulement discuter un peu avec toi. » expliqua doucement Naruto, ne sachant pas comment amener le sujet.

Sasuke le regarda interrogateur mais se laissa emmener en silence dans le parc près de son club. Cependant au lieu de s'asseoir sur un banc comme il le pensait, Naruto l'amena derrière les buissons, à l'abri des regards. Il arrivèrent sur un petit plan d'herbe entouré de buissons et d'arbres, les mains et les bras un peu écorchés.

Sasuke, mal-à l'aise, entama la discussion.

« Pourquoi on est là ? »

« Assieds-toi » dit simplement Naruto en s'adossant a un arbre.

Sasuke le rejoignit et s'installa à ses côtés évitant de le toucher. Naruto poussa un soupir, agacé.

« Je voulais te parler de ça. » dit-il en désignant le petit espace qui les séparait.

« Ça ? »

« Oui, la distance que tu mets entre-nous dès qu'on se retrouve seul tout les deux. »

« Oh... » Murmura Sasuke, sans pour autant se rapprocher.

Il y eut un silence puis Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke lui prenant la main.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non. C'est juste... » Sasuke prit une inspiration et continua ses joues devenant rouges tomates sous la gêne. « Je veux pas coucher avec toi. » murmura-t-il.

Blessé, Naruto mit un moment a réagir.

« Pourquoi ? » souffla le Blond. « C'était pas bien la dernière fois ? »

Sasuke remonta ses genoux contre son torse, gardant le silence.

« Sasuke ? »

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait juste ne pas faire l'amour ? On est obligé d'avoir du sexe tout les deux ? On pourrait pas juste rester comme on était avant ? » murmura Sasuke.

« Avoir une relation platonique ? Sasuke je peut pas... » Il soupira « Pourquoi est-ce que tu dit ça ? Tu n'as pas aimer la dernière fois? »

« Je... »

« Dis-moi la vérité s'il-te-plaît » le coupa Naruto, désemparé.

« J'étais mal-à-l'aise. Je voulais arrêter mais tu ne m'as pas laisser le temps de te le dire... »

Naruto rougit brusquement.

« Je ne savais pas, tu avais l'air d'aimer alors je...tu aurais du me le dire...je pensais... » bafouilla Naruto.

« C'est moi qui t'ai dit que je voulais qu'on le fasse et je voulais te faire plaisir. Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais rien ressenti. C'était bien quand même. »

Naruto encaissa le « bien » sans broncher. Rouge de honte, il laissa Sasuke continuer, n'osant rien dire.

Sasuke, voyant le silence s'éterniser, releva la tête de ses genoux et regarda Naruto qui fixait le sol.

« Naruto ? »

« Je voulais pas te forcer. Je suis désolé. » souffla celui-ci.

« T'y es pour rien, j'aurais du t'arrêter mais c'était quand même bon alors j'ai rien dit. »

« Si c'était bon. Alors pourquoi tu ne veux plus que je te touche. » Ne pus s'empêcher d'attaquer Naruto.

Sasuke cacha de nouveau sa tête entre ses bras et après un long moment d'hésitation sous le regard inquisiteur de Naruto il répondit dans un souffle tremblant.

« Parce que je réagis comme avec Neji quand tu me touches. »

Naruto accusa le coup mais le laissa continuer.

« Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu n'étais pas Neji mais quand tu as commencer à me caresser j'étais mal-à-l'aise. Alors j'ai mis mon cerveau sur pause. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je... au début j'étais là ! Mais quand tu t'es mis sur moi... j'ai fait semblant d'apprécier. »

Devant le silence glacial du blond, Sasuke reprit.

« C'est une habitude que j'ai prise. Pour ne pas contrarier Neji, je faisais en sorte qu'il pense que j'aimais ce qu'il me faisait. »

Naruto gardant toujours le silence, Sasuke releva la tête mais son petit-ami avait la sienne plongé entre ses poings serrés.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Tu joues drôlement bien la comédie. » dit Naruto, amer.

« Naruto c'est... »

« J'aurais préféré que tu me repousses Sasuke. » le coupa Naruto en relevant son visage pour lancer un regard plein de douleur au brun.

Naruto souffla brusquement et reposa sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre fixant les branches avec insistance.

« C'est humiliant. » finit-il par dire. « Mais je suppose que c'est ma faute, j'aurais du faire un peu plus attention a toi. »

« Je suis désolé... » murmura de nouveau Sasuke.

Hésitant le brun finit par se rapprocher de Naruto et posa sa tête sur son épaule, ses mains enserrant celles de Naruto qui le regarda surpris. Avec un petit sourire, de sa main libre Naruto releva la tête du brun et lui embrassa chastement les lèvres.

« C'était sûrement trop tôt pour toi. » finit-il par dire.

« Non. » réfuta Sasuke. « C'est moi qui ai initié tout ça. » Il soupira. « J'avais une autre vision de notre première fois mais j'ai tout fichu en l'air parce que je suis incapable d'aimer le sexe, même avec toi. » murmura-t-il.

Naruto secoua la tête.

« Quand tu le voudras vraiment, je te promets que je te ferais aimer ça ! Je ferais en sorte que tu montes au septième ciel. Que ce soit aussi extraordinaire et parfait que tu l'espérais. »

Sasuke se recula, pas convaincu.

« Naruto... je crois vraiment pas que je soit fait pour ça. Même si j'en ait envie, même si je veux le faire avec toi pour ressentir ce que les livres décrivent, je crois pas que ce soit pour moi ce genre de chose. »

Naruto eut un petit rire amusé.

« Tout le monde aime le sexe Sasuke. Ce sera juste un peu plus long pour toi. »

« Non. Tu comprend pas. » grimaça Sasuke. « J'ai pas envie de... »

Naruto le coupa en l'embrassant.

« Sasuke... est-ce qu'il t'es déjà arrivé d'aimer ce que Neji te faisait ? » demanda le blond avec sérieux.

Le brun prit au dépourvu nia fortement, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je déteste Neji. Je te le jure Naruto. Je le hais ! Jamais je... »

« Hey... » dit doucement Naruto en serrant Sasuke contre lui. « Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens pour lui. C'est normal d'ailleurs. Mais c'est pas ça que je te demande. Je vais pas te voir différemment si tu me dis qu'il t'es arrivé d'aimer ce que te faisait Neji. »

« Non. J'ai jamais aimé. » trancha Sasuke, en le fusillant des yeux : il détestait la tournure que prenait la discussion.

Naruto le regarda dans les yeux, inquisiteur, et Sasuke finit par les baisser.

« D'accord. » finit-il par admettre avec réluctance. « Parfois il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour me faire aimer...et ça...marchait... » dit-il en baissant les yeux.

« Sasuke. C'est pas parce que tu as fini par apprécier que ce n'est pas un viol tu sais ? Si tu étais contre au début, qu'il ait réussit à ce que tu aimes même un court moment n'enlève en rien son crime. » affirma Naruto.

Sasuke releva la tête, surpris et Naruto lui sourit doucement.

« Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser pour ça. De plus si ce bâtard à réussit cet exploit, cela veut dire que moi j'y arriverai aussi sans problème ! » se vanta Naruto. « Même si notre première fois était complètement raté. » se rappela-t-il douloureusement.

« Naruto... » souffla avec un sourire Sasuke en posant sa tête dans le cou de celui-ci.

Après un nouveau moment de tendresse entre les deux. Naruto reprit la conversation, bien décidé à tout mettre sur le tapis maintenant pour pouvoir avancer avec Sasuke.

« Sasuke, est-ce que par hasard tu ne veux pas me laisser te faire l'amour parce que tu a peur de préférer quand tu le faisais avec Neji ?

« C'est impossible ! Je t'aime Naruto et je déteste Neji ! » assura Sasuke avec force.

« Alors tu as peur que je te fasse mal peut-être ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

« Non. Je sais très bien que tu ne me ferais jamais mal intentionnellement. »

« Alors... » insista le blond.

« Alors, je sais pas. Je ne veux simplement pas que tu me touche là. » s'agaça Sasuke. « Je n'aime pas ça. Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose ? J'en est marre de parler de ça. S'il te plaît. »

« D'accord. J'ai compris. » accepta Naruto.

« Ça te gène tellement qu'on fasse rien ? » Demanda Sasuke déçu.

« Je t'aime Sasuke. Je m'en fiche d'attendre encore. Tout ce que je veux c'est que toi tu te sentes bien. » chuchota Naruto contre son oreille.

Le brun lui fit un sourire éclatant que Naruto s'empressa d'embrasser ;même s'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin rien ne l'empêchait de profiter des lèvres de son petit-ami.

**OoOoO**

« Il faut appeler la police ! Ça fait deux mois sans nouvelles, je suis sûr qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à mon frère. »

« J'ai déjà appelé la police Sasuke. » essaya de tempérer Kakashi.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

« Pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes, écoute Sasuke je... » commença-t-il mais le plus jeune le coupa.

« Je suis déjà inquiet ! » s'écria Sasuke. « On pouvait enfin être ensemble, et puis il doit soudainement partir et au bout d'un mois on a même plus de nouvelles de lui ! »

« La police s'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas. Mmoi ce qui m'inquiète c'est la marque sur ton épaule. »

Sasuke arrêta un instant de débarrasser la table avant de reprendre comme si de rien était.

« Les médecins ont dit que ce n'était pas dangereux » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Mais ça prends de l'ampleur. Écoute, je suis aller voir une de mes connaissances et apparemment une prêtresse pourrait nous dire ce qu'il en est. » mentit Kakashi « Je voudrais t'emmener la voir pour être sûr que tu ne risques rien. Tu es d'accord ? »

« C'est loin ? »

« On en a pour une semaine de voyage. »

Sasuke soupira mais hocha la tête.

« D'accord, je serais plus rassuré si je savais enfin ce que c'était que ce truc. » avoua Sasuke avec un sourire.

« Tu as pu en parler à Sai ? » demanda Kakashi en s'asseyant sur le canapé suivit de Sasuke.

« Non, il refuse de m'adresser la parole et la seule fois où j'ai pu voir ma mère elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas, que j'étais né avec ce tatouage mais qu'elle était sûr que ce n'était pas quelque chose liée à la lignée des Uchiha. »

Kakashi mit une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'un jour ta mère sera assez forte pour désobéir à ton père et venir te voir librement. »

Sasuke ne dit rien, la mine triste, et s'appuya contre l'épaule de Kakashi.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi ils me rejettent. J'ai toujours été obéissant et le contrat qui me liait aux Hyuga a été définitivement détruit. Alors pourquoi ils ne veulent pas de moi ? » sanglota doucement Sasuke.

« Je ne sais pas, Sasuke. Mais je te promets qu'un jour ça s'arrangera. » mentit une nouvelle fois Kakashi, le cœur serré.

Le tuteur garda un moment le brun dans ses bras le réconfortant du mieux qu'il le pouvait quand soudain la porte sonna. Il détacha Sasuke, dont les pleurs avaient fini par se calmer, de ses bras et ouvrit la porte, découvrant un Naruto tout sourire.

« Naruto ? »

« Je suis venu chercher Sasuke. »

En entendant la voix de son petit-ami, Sasuke tenta d'effacer les traces de larmes et alla à sa rencontre.

« Salut ! » sourit-t-il au nouveau venu.

Kakashi les laissa seul et le blond embrassa son petit-ami, fronçant les sourcils en voyant son visage triste.

« Tu as pleuré ? Qu'est-ce qui passe ? »

« Rien, t'inquiète pas, c'est passé. » assura Sasuke en lui lançant un piteux sourire. « Kakashi on y va ! » cria-t-il en refermant la porte.

« D'accord, faites attention à vous ! » répondit le plus vieux, en se mettant à la recherche de son nouveau livre érotique.

Naruto lui prit la main, et il marchèrent un court moment en silence.

« Kakashi t'a dit pour la prêtresse ? » demanda finalement le blond.

« Oui, juste à l'instant. On ne pourra pas se voir pendant un petit moment. »

« Quoi ? Mais je viens aussi ! » s'indigna Naruto.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda Sasuke surpris.

« Parce que je m'inquiète aussi ! Moi aussi je veux venir ! »

Un vrai sourire prit alors place sur le visage de Sasuke.

« Hinata aussi nous accompagnera... » ajouta le blond en guettant la réaction de son copain.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, mais attendit la suite.

« Pour atteindre le temple il faut être accompagné d'une personne ayant des affinités avec la médecine magique. Et elle est la candidate parfaite. »

Sasuke hocha la tête, silencieux.

« Écoute, Hinata n'est au courant de rien, c'est une fille géniale tu sais, et elle a accepté de nous aider sans rien demander en retour. » insista Naruto.

« Je sais, Naruto. »

« Alors pourquoi tu fait cette tête ? » soupira Naruto.

« Désolée, j'aurai juste voulu ne plus avoir à faire avec la famille Hyuga. Je sais qu'elle n'a rien avoir avec ce j'ai subi mais elle habite dans la même maison que Neji et tu n'as aucune idée du nombre de fois où je l'ai maudite elle et le reste de sa famille de ne même pas chercher à savoir ce que Neji trafiquait à quelques pas d'eux. Je sais qu'elle n'y ait pour rien mais je n'arrive pas à me détacher de la rancœur que j'éprouve pour cette famille. Aussi gentille soit Hinata. »

Naruto se mordilla les lèvres et se lança.

« Gaara sera là aussi, c'est sa fiancée et il s'inquiète de la laisser partir aussi loin, seule et entourée d'hommes » mentit Naruto.

« Génial... » soupira Sasuke, accablé, ne se doutant pas un seul instant de la vraie raison de leur présence pour un "simple tatouage" dit inoffensif.

« Bon, pour l'instant contentons-nous de choisir un film ! » dit joyeusement Naruto alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le cinéma.

**OoOoO**

_**Le jour du Départ.**_

« On doit vraiment prendre l'avion ?» gémit Kakashi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a plus de chance d'avoir un accident en voiture qu'en avion. » tenta de le rassurer Hinata.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de vraiment le rassurer » rit Naruto en voyant devenir l'ainé verdâtre.

« Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. Ne vous éloignez-pas ! »

Naruto le regarda partir amusé.

Sasuke quant à lui regardait tout autour de lui impressionné et pressé d'être dans l'appareil. Gaara se retint de justesse de faire une remarque désobligeante et s'éloigna un peu avec Hinata. Le haut-parleur annonça leur embarquement et ne voyant toujours pas Kakashi venir ils décidèrent de l'attendre à l'intérieur de l'avion. Celui-ci ayant de toute façon son billet sur lui.

Kakashi venait justement de sortir de la cabine de toilettes quand un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc le poussa brusquement à l'intérieur et ne lui laissant pas le temps de riposter lui envoya une décharge électrique grâce à un taser. Le plus vieux s'effondra et le jeune homme ferma la porte de l'intérieur avant de disparaître dans une brume violette, un sourire aux lèvres et la carte d'embarquement dans la main, pour réapparaître à l'extérieur avec l'apparence presque identique à celle de Kakashi.

En retard, on vérifia rapidement ses papiers avant de le laisser entrer dans l'avion où une fois dans les toilettes de celui-ci il disparut cette fois-ci pour de bon.

« C'est bizarre, que Kakashi ne soit toujours pas là... » s'inquiéta Hinata assise à côté de Gaara.

Naruto, les sourcils froncés, se leva de son siège et interpella une hôtesse qui lui assura que tout les passagers avaient bien embarqués et qu'il fallait qu'il se rassoit car l'avion allait décoller.

Celui-ci obtempéra, inquiet.

« Apparemment il est dans l'avion. Il a du se tromper de siège, on le cherchera après que l'avion ait décollé. » dit-il aux trois autres un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

Malheureusement une fois arrivé à destination, ils durent réalisé que Kakashi n'était pas avec eux. Ce qui se confirma quand il les appela plus tard pour les prévenir qu'il s'était fait agressé et volé son portefeuille. Ne pouvant perdre une journée de plus. Naruto décida de continuer sans Kakashi qui leur promis qu'il ferait de son mieux pour les rejoindre aux plus vite.

Fatigué par le voyage, ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel d'où il partiraient à la première heure le lendemain pour se rendre au pied de la montagne, le temple se trouvant dans la forêt la jouxtant.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Béta : Boys-Love-Yaoi**

****_Salut ! Désolé pour l'attente ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans le courant de la semaine prochaine ^^ _

_(Il est déja écrit j'ai plus qu'a l'envoyée à ma béta.)_

_La fin se rapproche inexorablement =D._

_Bakasims._


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

Ils marchaient depuis déjà deux jours, ayant quitté le sentier balisé réservé aux randonneurs depuis longtemps. La carte que possédait Naruto et qu'il lui avait été envoyée en même temps que la dernière lettre qu'il avait reçu de Itachi était assez succincte. Hinata se révélait d'une grande aide grâce à ses yeux surpuissant qui lui permettait de voir au loin mais aussi grâce 0 son don pour la médecine magique qui lui permettait de repérer même faiblement les ondes lumineuses du temple des Sages.

A ce rythme, ils arriveraient selon leurs pronostiques dans trois jours. Mais la vie de scout qu'ils menaient était épuisante pour le groupe peu habitué à dormir sous les tentes, marcher toute la journée, ramasser du bois pour faire du feu, se laver dans les rivières et manger des conserves.

Sasuke s'étonnait d'ailleurs de la bonne volonté d'Hinata et de Gaara qui ne devaient normalement pas être plus concerné que ça pour son problème, pas si grave que ça d'ailleurs. Il avait alors décidé de faire de son mieux pour s'entendre avec les deux autres. Mais si Hinata acceptait son amitié, Gaara était complètement froid avec lui. Il répondait à ses questions par des réponses courtes et ne faisait rien pour alimenter les discussions. Malgré tout, Naruto mettait une bonne ambiance dans le groupe et le séjour ne se passait pas trop mal.

C'était déjà leur troisième jour de marche, et ils s'étaient arrêtés près de la rivière qu'ils longeaient depuis le début. Hinata épuisée, s'était allongée dans sa tente pour prendre un peu de repos avant leur repas tandis que Naruto et Gaara discutaient de leurs itinéraire du lendemain. A la vitesse où ils avançaient, Kakashi ne les rejoindraient jamais à temps. Ils arriveraient au Temple des Sages deux jours avant l'anniversaire de Sasuke et Naruto s'inquiétait de la progression du tatouage qui s'étalait maintenant sur les jambes du brun.

Le blond s'étira un instant, et scruta les alentours, inquiet de ne pas voir Sasuke revenir. Celui-ci avait insisté pour partir prendre du bois seul.

« Va le chercher si tu es tellement inquiet. » soupira Gaara en roulant leur carte.

Naruto posa une main sur son épaule, reconnaissant, et s'enfonça dans les bois. Il retrouva rapidement Sasuke, assis contre un arbre, ses épaules tressautant sous ses pleurs silencieux. Le blond après un temps complètement surpris, rejoignit vivement son petit ami qui, en l'entendant arriver, releva la tête et essuya ses larmes.

« Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es blessé ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas se levant brusquement et rejeta la main réconfortante de Naruto.

« J'ai besoin d'être seul. » grogna-t-il comme seule explication, en s'enfonçant de nouveau dans les bois.

Naruto, surpris et blessé, resta un instant sur place, mais se redressa bien vite pour rejoindre Sasuke qui marchait rapidement dans les bois, shootant dans les cailloux et arrachant les branches qui lui barrait le chemin. Naruto le rattrapa bien vite et lui attrapa le bras, le faisant sursauter.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sasuke ? » demanda fermement Naruto.

« J'ai simplement besoin d'être seul, s'il te plaît Naruto. Je vais pas loin je te le promet alors ne me suit pas. » souffla Sasuke en recupérant son bras.

Naruto le regarda une nouvelle fois partir avec incompréhension. Il resta un moment les yeux dans le vague avant de rebrousser chemin, vexé et triste. Il s'appuya contre un arbre et posa un bras sur ses yeux pensif. Gaara le prit par surprise, son sable les entourant tout les deux. Le roux le regardait fixement attendant que Naruto se dévoile.

« Je sais pas... » lâcha finalement Naruto. « Il était énervé et il pleurait mais il veut que je le laisse tranquille. » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Et tu penses que c'est de ta faute. » expliqua calmement Gaara.

« Je vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement. Pourtant je ne vois absolument pas ce que j'ai pu faire de mal. » soupira Naruto.

« Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ? »

Naruto haussa de nouveau les épaules.

« Eh bien quand on part du fait qu'il n'as plus de nouvelle depuis deux mois de son frère chéri, que sa famille a complètement effacé son existence de leurs vies, qu'il a un truc étrange sur son corps, que son petit ami considère son ex comme son meilleur ami, et qu'il doit supporter une copie presque identique de Neji tout les jours, moi je me demandais plutôt quand est-ce qu'il craquerait. »

« Oh. » émit Naruto qui n'avait pas du tout vu les choses sous cet angle.

« Oui, "Oh". » dit Gaara avec un petit sourire. « C'est pas parce qu'il pleure toutes les cinq secondes pour un rien qu'il n'a pas le droit de s'apitoyer aussi sur son sort et avoir une bonne raison de pleurer pour une fois. »

« Donc, j'y suis pour rien ? » commenta Naruto avec soulagement.

« Si, un peu quand même. » dit Sérieusement Gaara.

Le blond le regarda interrogateur.

« Le lien qui nous unit le dérange. » expliqua le roux en se rapprochant sensiblement de Naruto.

« Gaara, arrête ça. » soupira Naruto

Le Roux ne fit que sourire et embrassa chastement Naruto au coin des lèvres, s'amusant de son air sévère.

« Tu ne peut pas nier l'attirance que l'on a, l'un envers l'autre » murmura Gaara en attirant Naruto contre lui dans une étreinte, le blond se laissant faire.

« Seulement en période de chaleurs, mais tu as Hinata et j'ai Sasuke pour ça. » dit raisonnablement Naruto en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je sais. » soupira Gaara « Mais Hinata attend le mariage et personne ne peut savoir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de la bulle de sable. »

« Moi je sait, et je ne tromperait pas Sasuke. On sait tout les deux pourquoi on ressent cette attraction, ce lien entre nous, et on ferait mieux de continuer a avoir des relations seulement amicale. » Dit fermement Naruto en repoussant légèrement Gaara.

« Je le sais pertinemment mais toi tu as quelqu'un pour te soulager et moi pas. Et en plus tu sent beaucoup trop bon, pour mon bien. » Déclara Gaara frustré.

Naruto croisa les bras, les sourcils froncé.

« Je ne l'ait fait qu'une fois avec Sasuke et c'était une catastrophe, depuis plus rien, alors ne pense pas que je suis mieux lotit que toi » Soupira Naruto. « En plus c'est toi qui vient nous chauffer alors que j'essaie de ne pas y penser. » Grogna Naruto.

Gaara sourit et fit quelques pas en arrière.

« D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il le sait pour Kyubi ? »

« Non je ne sait pas trop comment lui dire. » Avoua Naruto « Et Hinata ? »

« Évidement qu'elle sait pour Shukaku. Je n'allait pas l'a demander en mariage en lui cachant une part importante de ma personnalité. Elle sait d'ailleurs que je suis en chaleur et que je suis venu te rejoindre. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu veut dire qu'elle serait d'accord pour qu'on... »

« Eh bien mon démon et ton démon s'attirent, c'est pour quoi nous ressentons l'un envers l'autre une affection particulière et des besoins particuliers. Elle l'a comprit. Elle sait que ce n'est pas de l'amour mais que c'en et pas loin. Et comme on est pas encore marié... » Expliqua calmement Gaara.

« Gaara. C'est pas parce-qu'on abrite deux démons de sexe opposée qu'on doit obligatoirement avoir une relation plus poussée, on a déjà essayé et sa n'a pas marché parce que justement on est pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et de toutes façon je doute sincèrement qu'Hinata soit vraiment d'accord avec ça. Elle est beaucoup trop gentille et je suis sûre qu'elle doit regretter de t'avoir donner la permission de me séduire. » Conclut Naruto.

« J'aurais essayé... » soupira Gaara. « Je ne te demanderait qu'une chose alors... »

« Qui est... ? » soupçonna Naruto.

Avec un sourire, Gaara s'approcha brusquement de Naruto et l'embrassa. Le blond surpris resta un moment immobile avant de répondre brièvement au baiser et d'écarter Gaara qui migra dans son cou, collant leur bassin.

Agacé, Naruto le repoussa fortement, le faisant trébuché.

« Désolé, j'en ai vraiment envie. » marmonna Gaara.

« Et bien débrouille-toi tout seul ! J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être insistant. »

« Désolé de l'être. » répliqua Gaara, vexé.

Le sable qui les entourait s'effrita et le roux frustré, partit sans un regard en arrière.

Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux, sursautant en remarquant Sasuke qui le regardait à quelques pas de là.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? »

« Rien, on discutait. »

« Et vous avez besoin de vous isoler pour ça ? » dit amèrement Sasuke.

« Sasuke on a vraiment rien fait... je... bon d'accord, il m'a embrassé mais c'est tout je te le jure. » répondit Naruto, nerveux.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et fit volte face se préparant à courir mais Naruto, usant de son don, le rattrapa avant qu'il ne fasse un pas.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois Sasuke, il n'y a rien entre nous et Gaara aime vraiment Hinata. »

« Et c'est pour ça qu'il t'as embrassé ? » s'énerva le brun.

« La raison pour laquelle il m'a embrassé est un peu compliqué mais si tu promets de ne pas t'enfuir, je vais te l'expliquer. » tenta le blond en relâchant doucement Sasuke.

Celui-ci se retourna alors et envoya son poing dans la figure de son petit-ami.

« Maintenant je t'écoute. » dit Sasuke en se massant le poing avec une grimace.

Une main sur la joue, Naruto lui envoya un regard noir mais laissa couler.

« Bon tu sais déjà qu'au commencement il existait neufs démons à queues qui régnaient sur le monde et qui par ennuie ont créé les Hommes pour vivre avec eux en harmonie. Mais que ceux-ci jaloux des pouvoirs que les démons possédaient eurent envie de les acquérir. De là est partie la grande guerre entre les Hommes et les Démons où les Hommes, par leur surnombre et leur ingéniosité, sont sortis vainqueurs, permettant à ceux-ci d'avoir des pouvoirs hors du commun. »

« Tout le monde connaît cette histoire, même moi. » dit Sasuke en croisant les bras.

« Oui, euh bon... il y a une légende qui dit qu'en fait, seul le corps des démons a été détruit et que ceux-ci ont réfugié leur âme dans le corps d'Hommes possédant une âme sincère et pure, continuant de survivre année après année, donnant puissance et pouvoirs extraordinaires à ceux qui acceptaient de partager leur corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent retrouver leurs forces et leur corps d'origine. »

« Oui je sais : les jinchuriki ; mais pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? »

« Si je suis aussi fort et que j'ai autant de contrôle sur mon pouvoir c'est parce que j'ai en moi Kurama plus communément appelé Kyubi, le demon-renard à neuf queues, celui-ci est dans la famille Uzumaki depuis plusieurs générations. Et Gaara possède Shukaku ou si tu préfère Ichibi, le démon à une queue. Je suppose que les sept autres démons sont toujours en vie aussi bien que je ne les ai jamais vu. Kyubi et Nibi ont un lien très fort entre eux que Gaara et moi ressentons. C'est pour ça qu'on se sent aussi proche l'un de l'autre. »

« Tu l'aimes. » en conclut Sasuke le cœur brisé.

« Non ! » réfuta Naruto en prenant Sasuke dans ses bras. « C'est toi que j'aime ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué plusieurs fois que Gaara ne m'aime pas et c'est réciproque, c'est simplement mon meilleur ami. »

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ? » demanda Sasuke perdu.

« Il m'a embrassé. » rectifia Naruto. « Et c'est simplement parce-que lors de nos période de chaleurs dut aux démons qu'on abrite, l'attirance que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre est un peu plus poussé. »

« Tu as envie de coucher avec lui ? »

« Oui, enfin Non ! Écoute c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer ; même si on est pas amoureux l'un de l'autre ça s'en rapproche beaucoup pour autant je ne te tromperais jamais ça, tu peux en être sûr. »

« Pourtant tu l'as embrassé. » persista Sasuke.

« IL m'a embrassé et c'est simplement parce qu'il est frustré. » S'agaça le blond

« D'accord. » dit lentement Sasuke. « Et tu es frustré aussi ? » demanda-t-il en regardant le blond dans les yeux.

Naruto rougit et hocha lentement la tête. Sasuke ferma les yeux et posa sa tête dans le cou de Naruto.

« Très bien. C'est d'accord pour faire l'amour ce soir. » murmura-t-il.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux prêt à accepter avant de se rappeler leur première expérience avec honte.

« Sasuke, t'es pas obligé de... »

« Non c'est bon, j'en ai envie aussi, c'est juste que... »

« Que...? » demanda Naruto le cœur battant.

Sasuke garda le silence et Naruto lui releva la tête.

« Si je dis Stop. On arrête tout. »

« Sasuke... » soupira Naruto. « Ne te force pas pour moi j'ai promis d'attendre et je peux le faire. »

« Je me force pas, j'ai bien compris que me forcer pour te faire plaisir même si j'ai aimé vers la fin est une mauvaise chose. Tant que je n'aurais pas séparé 'Neji' et 'Sexe' dans ma tête, je n'arriverais pas à apprécier comme il se doit ces instants avec toi, Naruto. Et ça m'énerve d'être bloqué par ça parce que j'en ai envie. Ça m'énerve d'avoir peur d'aller plus loin. »

« Sasuke, L'amour ça ce fait à deux, si tu fais semblant d'aimer pour me faire plaisir ce ne sera jamais extraordinaire. Alors on va attendre de vraiment être prêt pour sauter le pas. »

« Mais je suis prêt ! » insista Sasuke.

« Ça m'étonnerait. » persista Naruto.

Énervé Sasuke se rapprocha vivement et mit une main sur l'entrejambe de Naruto une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Le blond la surprise passée attrapa son petit-ami par les bras et l'écarta.

« Tu fais ça uniquement parce que tu es jaloux de Gaara. » le raisonna Naruto.

« Et alors ? » cria soudainement Sasuke. « J'ai pas le droit d'être jaloux ! » Sa voix se brisa sur ses derniers mots et il éclata brusquement en sanglot.

Naruto prit au dépourvu, resta un instant figé avant de prendre le brun dans ses bras. Celui-ci le serrant contre lui avec force.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sasuke ? » questionna Naruto affolé, se laissant glisser avec Sasuke sur le sol.

« Je veux pas que tu me laisses. » gémit Sasuke. « Naruto... T'es le seul pour moi, j'ai personne d'autre que toi... t'es le seul... J'ai personne à part toi... je suis tout seul sans toi... s'il te plaît, je t'aime, me laisse pas toi aussi. » baragouina le brun , les larmes coulant à flot.

« Je vais pas te laisser ! » appuya Naruto avec force. « Je t'aime plus que tout Sasuke. Je te jure qu'il y a rien de ce genre avec Gaara. Sasuke je t'aime je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Je te le jure, je te laisserais jamais alors calme-toi d'accord. » le rassura Naruto la gorge serrée et les yeux brillant face à la détresse de son petit-ami.

Se reculant un peu il releva la tête du brun de son cou et le regarda dans les yeux. « Fais-moi confiance Sasuke, il n'y a que toi pour moi, tu est tout pour moi. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » sourit piteusement Sasuke.

Naruto essuya les larmes de Sasuke avec un petit sourire et l'embrassa chastement. Le brun se repositionna contre le blond se calmant petit à petit grâce à l'étreinte ferme de celui-ci.

« Tu sais... » murmura Naruto contre son oreille. « Je suis celui qui devrais avoir le plus de soucis à ce faire de côté-là. »

Sasuke intrigué se recula un peu pour le regarder en face, le blond gêné baissa soudainement les yeux.

« Tu ne connais pas grand chose au monde et je sais pertinemment que tu es tombé amoureux de moi parce que je suis celui qui t'as sauvé. » reprit-il en murmurant.

Sasuke voulut le contredire mais Naruto posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît... parce que si je ne te le dis pas maintenant j'aurais pas le courage de te le dire une autre fois. » souffla-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Sasuke, je suis pas bête tu sais. Je sais très bien que tu t'es accroché à moi rapidement grâce à ce que j'ai fait et je sais aussi qu'un jour tu te rendras compte que je suis pas le seul mec intéressant sur terre, qu'il y a tellement plus que cette ville. Moi je suis vraiment et irrémédiablement amoureux de toi. Tandis que toi... »

Sasuke le coupa de ses lèvres. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester il engouffra sa langue dans sa bouche et lui donna un baiser vertigineux renversant Naruto sur le sol. Essoufflé, il finit par s'écarter doucement fixant Naruto avec sérieux.

« On s'en fiche de pourquoi je t'aime, Naruto » souffla-t-il « Je t'aime c'est ce qui est le plus important. Tu es ma famille Naruto. La personne que j'aime le plus au monde et je sais au fond de moi que ça ne changera jamais. » dit-il avec conviction et détermination puis un sourire courba ses lèvres et il ajouta : « Et moi aussi je veux rester toute ma vie avec toi. »

Naruto, ému, attrapa Sasuke et le serra contre lui, le brun se laissant faire avec plaisir, son sourire s'agrandissant quand le blond lui murmura « Je t'aime » contre son oreille.

D'un coup de hanche Naruto fit basculer avec douceur Sasuke se retrouvant sur lui. Il caressa avec tendresse la joue du brun et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec délicatesse.

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller plus loin ? » murmura-t-il. « J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi. » demanda-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux avec envie.

« Ici ? » demanda le brun le cœur battant.

« Dans la tente si tu y tiens. » le rassura Naruto

Sasuke hocha la tête et ils se relevèrent. Naruto attrapa la main de Sasuke et l'embrassa sur la joue.

En silence ils rejoignirent leur campement où Hinata et Gaara semblaient absents. Faisant confiance en la capacité de Gaara à se défendre en cas de problème il ne s'en inquiéta pas et il rentra dans sa tente avec Sasuke. Il referma celle-ci et se tourna vers Sasuke qui complètement tendu s'était assis au milieu de la tente.

Naruto l'allongea avec douceur et le regarda dans les yeux, un peu inquiet.

« Sasuke je veux pas te forcer cette fois, est-ce que tu es sûr ? »

« Non mais... j'ai confiance en toi. »

« Alors ne me cache rien d'accord ? Si tu te sens pas bien je veux le savoir. » insista Naruto.

« Promis. » lui sourit Sasuke en l'attirant contre lui. Il rougit cependant en sentant le blond déjà bien en forme.

« C'est une période assez pénible... » se justifia Naruto les joues rouges.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura Sasuke « J'avais rien vu. »

« Sasuke, si c'est parce que tu as peur que j'aille vers Gaara je préfère qu'on aille pas plus loin. Je suis parfaitement capable de me retenir si tu n'en as pas vraiment envie et je n'irai pas pour autant vers lui, surtout qu'il est fiancé. »

« Mais tu es attiré par lui. » grogna Sasuke avant de se rattraper face à la lueur de déception dans les yeux du blond. « Je te fais confiance Naruto mais je suis horriblement jaloux et je veux avoir une relation normale avec toi. »

« Très bien. » conclut Naruto.

Il se décolla de Sasuke pour lui enlever son pull mais les mains se Sasuke l'arrêtèrent. Interrogateur il releva les yeux vers lui.

« Mon tatouage... » murmura Sasuke en regardant sur le côté.

« Sasuke je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en fichait. Je vais pas arrêter de t'aimer à cause de ça. » dit-il avec un sourire.

Le brun enleva alors ses mains et Naruto s'empressa de lui retirer ses vêtements. Une fois en boxer tout les deux il attarda son regard sur le corps du brun. Les seules parties non enveloppées par le tatouage était le haut de son corps. Les bras, les jambes et le dos eux étaient entièrement recouvert.

D'une main sr la joue il força son petit-ami à le regarder.

« Sasuke. Je t'aime. »

Le brun les larmes aux yeux l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Naruto s'écarta taquin.

« J'adore quand c'est toi qui prend l'initiative. »

« J'aime t'embrasser. J'ai l'impression que tu m'appartiens. » avoua Sasuke avec sérieux.

« Et c'est le cas. » sourit Naruto. « Autant que toi tu m'appartiens. »

Avec tendresse, le blond l'embrassa dans le cou attirant un gloussement du brun chatouilleux. Il continua ses bisous sur le torse de son petit ami, s'arrêtant sur les tétons roses de celui-ci. Avec un sourire canaille il sortit sa langue et s'amusa à en lécher un et à le sucer, satisfait des légers soupirs que le brun laissait échapper. Il fit de même avec l'autre téton puis retourna vers la bouche du brun qu'il embrassa profondément, ses mains en profitant pour caresser les bras nus de celui-ci. Il entretremela leurs mains et l'embrassa sur le nez attirant un sourire sur le visage de celui-ci.

« Tu veux me toucher ? » murmura Naruto.

Sans un mot Sasuke posa ses mains sur le torse de son petit-ami lui effleurant les épaules et le torse puis sous une impulsion il se releva légèrement pour mordiller le cou du blond.

« Naruto on peut y aller plus franchement, tu sais... » chuchota-t-il contre son oreille.

Le blond avec un sourire malicieux fit alors glisser sa main contre le boxer légèrement tendu de Sasuke. Celui-ci eut un hoquet de surprise vite suivit de légers gémissements face au vas et viens de Naruto. Le blond le rallongea et grignota un instant l'oreille du brun, ayant un sourire satisfait face aux réactions de Sasuke lorsqu'il lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille. Arrêtant la friction avec sa main, il entrecroisa de nouveaux ses doigts avec ceux de Sasuke et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Collant leur bassin et bougeant de façon à ce que leur entrejambe se frotte l'un contre l'autre. Sasuke gémit fortement dans leur baiser devenu maladroit et Naruto retourna contre son cou le suçotant jusqu'à faire apparaître un suçon.

« Naruto... » soupira de plaisir Sasuke.

Le blond arrêta alors de se frotter contre Sasuke et s'empressa de retirer leur boxer. Une fois nu, il ne put empêcher un soupir de contentement de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres en sentant leurs deux pénis se toucher sans obstacle. Il se frotta encore un peu contre Sasuke avant de se reculer et de le prendre en bouche, ne laissant aucun répit à Sasuke qui ne put empêcher un cri de sortir face à la moiteur de l'antre de Naruto.

Naruto s'attela alors à faire perdre la tête au brun accélérant, suçant, ralentissant le rythme. Sasuke gémissait en continu, une main dans les cheveux du blond, l'encourageant dans sa fellation. Quand celui-ci se retira, un grognement plaintif s'échappa de Sasuke. Avec un petit rire, Naruto prit le temps d'observer Sasuke qui le souffle court, les joues rouges et les yeux brillant, était un vrai appel à la luxure. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, pris de court quand le brun l'attrapa rudement pour un baiser passionné. Quand il le relâcha ce fut avec des yeux brillant de désir qui firent frissonner le blond d'anticipation.

Le brun écarta un peu plus les jambes en une invitation clairement explicite, cependant Naruto qui n'avait pas vraiment prévu de le faire de cette façon ne put s'empêcher de demander confirmation.

« Sasuke, t'es sur ? »

Le brun rougit soudainement face à son empressement. Il avait envie de plus et n'y avait pas réfléchi davantage. La question lui fit perdre son peu d'assurance mais il hocha tout de même la tête. Naruto remarquant la soudaine crispation du brun se maudit mais avec un sourire l'embrassa sur la joue.

« T'inquiètes pas je te promets de te faire aimer ça. »

N'ayant pas de lubrifiant sous la main, il posa ses mains sur les cuisses du brun et se pencha vers son anus qu'il lécha avec insistance et application. Sasuke, les yeux écarquillées, eut un couinement face à la sensation et horriblement gêné tenta de se dégager.

« Naruto ! Arrête c'est sale. » s'exclama-t-il mortifié.

Le blond faisant fit de ses protestations fit entrer sa langue dans le trou amenant un fort gémissement de la part de Sasuke. Satisfait il continua son manège un bon moment s'attirant un concert de gémissements tous plus excitant les uns que les autres et ne put s'empêcher de se masturber en même temps.

Sasuke désormais à nouveau détendu, il se permit d'entrer un doigt dans l'antre du brun qui sembla passé presque inaperçu. Cependant quand il en entra un deuxième, celui-ci grimaça légèrement.

« Naruto... »

Le blond releva la tête et continuant de détendre l'entrée du brun il se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

« Ça va ? » s'inquiéta le blond.

« Oui, je me sens bien. » le rassura Sasuke avant de se cambrer quand l'un des doigts de Naruto toucha son point sensible. « Viens. » murmura finalement Sasuke avec un petit sourire.

« Tu es sûr ? » lui répondit Naruto bien qu'il ne soit pas certain de pourvoir tout arrêter maintenant. Il était complètement excité par les gémissements de Sasuke et n'avait qu'une envie : entrer en lui.

« Oui. Je te veux, s'il te plaît. » supplia Sasuke dans un râle de plaisir quand le blond frôla de nouveau sa prostate.

« J'ai pas de lubrifiant ça va faire un peu mal. » prévint Naruto.

« Je sais. Viens, j'en peux plus. » geignit Sasuke, les yeux emplis de désir.

Le blond hocha la tête et entra doucement en Sasuke tentant de se contenir face à une sensation si délicieuse. Sasuke cependant un peu trop excité voulait le sentir en lui plus rapidement et le fit entrer d'un brusque coup de rein tout au fond de lui. Sur le coup, un petit cri de douleur lui échappa, mais l'envie et l'impatience lui tordant les entrailles , il renversa Naruto sur le dos il entama rapidement des vas et viens sur le membre gorgé de plaisir du blond criant de plaisir lorsqu'il trouva le bon angle. Perdu dans son plaisir, il fut surpris quand il sentit Naruto le retenir, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

« Sasuke... va moins vite, je vais jouir sinon. » gémit-il, se retenant difficilement de se laisser aller.

Le brun l'embrassa avec un sourire éclatant, gémissant, en bougeant doucement contre le blond.

« C'est bon. » soupira Sasuke.

« Ouais, c'est bon. » répondit Naruto dans un souffle, heureux de pouvoir enfin faire l'amour avec le brun. Il trouvait celui-ci magnifique les joues rouges, les yeux brillant de plaisir et le corps en sueur en mouvement sur lui.

Se redressant, il embrassa profondément son petit-ami et reprit le contrôle, le rallongeant sur le sol. Il accéléra la cadence, grognant quand le brun attrapa ses fesses comme s'il le voulait plus profond en lui. Se sentant proche de l'apothéose, il attrapa le pénis du brun qu'il masturba à la même vitesse que ses coups de butoirs, se repaissant des cris de plaisir que le brun n'arrivait pas à retenir.

« Naruto, c'est si bon... » dit difficilement Sasuke. « Aah... je vais jouir. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sasuke jouit brusquement son corps s'arc-boutant dans un râle de plaisir amenant avec lui Naruto qui, pris en étau, ne put plus se retenir et vint en long jet à l'intérieur du brun. Il continua lentement encore un moment à bouger à l'intérieur de Sasuke pour prolonger son plaisir tandis que Sasuke les yeux fermés et entouré de blanc redescendait lentement sur terre. Naruto, essoufflé, se laissa tomber en douceur sur Sasuke.

Ils restèrent silencieux se remettant lentement de leurs orgasmes.

Naruto sortit de Sasuke et finit par éclater d'un petit rire que Sasuke, la voix un peu enrouée rejoint.

« Waouh » finit-t-il par dire et Naruto était complètement d'accord.

« C'était vraiment bon. » déclara le blond.

« C'était mieux que je me l'étais imaginé » dit doucement Sasuke en se serrant contre le blond, comblé.

Naruto hocha la tête, il frotta son sexe qui recommençait à prendre de la vigueur contre les fesses de son petit-ami.

« J'ai encore envie... » murmura-t-il en embrassant l'épaule de Sasuke. Celui-ci les yeux grands ouverts se retourna vivement vers le blond.

« Déjà ? » s'exclama-t-il « On vient à peine de terminer ! »

« Je sais. » grimaça Naruto. « Ce sont les inconvénients de ma période de chaleur. Je ne suis pas facilement rassasié. » rit-il.

« C'est un peu tôt pour moi pour un deuxième round. »

Naruto hocha la tête un peu déçu et Sasuke l'allongea par terre.

« Laisse-moi faire » sourit-il en se dirigeant vers la verge du blond.

Il le prit en bouche et usant de son savoir-faire, s'amusa à tirer de forts gémissements au blond. Naruto voyant que Sasuke commençait à s'exciter sourit et repoussa avec douceur le brun qui se laissa faire, interrogateur.

« Tourne-toi. » dit le blond avec un sourire mutin.

Le brun obéit comprenant ce que son petit-ami cherchait à faire et une fois correctement placé, recommença à sucer du blond, un peu déstabilisé de sentir en même temps la langue du blond sur son pénis. Alors qu'il se sentait sous le point de venir une deuxième fois. Naruto retira son sexe de sa bouche.

« Je veux jouir en toi. » s'expliqua-t-il en se redressant. « Reste comme ça. » ajouta-t-il alors que Sasuke voulait se relever lui aussi.

Sasuke rouge pivoine face à sa position ne put empêcher un gémissement sourd de sortir de sa bouche quand il sentit une nouvelle fois le sexe du blond le remplir. A quatre pattes sur le sol et sous la puissance des coups de butoir du blond, le brun sentit ses bras le lâcher face au plaisir qu'il ressentait et se laissa complètement faire par Naruto. Quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci jouit à l'intérieur du brun à quelques secondes d'intervalle avec Sasuke qui s'effondra sur le sol.

Le souffle laborieux, Sasuke s'installa contre Naruto qui le serra contre lui, l'embrassant sur la joue avec un grand sourire.

« C'était intense. » sourit le blond.

« Oui c'est vraiment bon le sexe avec toi. » murmura Sasuke. « Et différent. » ajouta-t-il en chuchotant, ses yeux se fermant doucement.

Le blond ne chercha pas à demander plus d'explications à la dite phrase, se doutant de sa signification. Il bailla et embrassa le brun qui semblait déjà endormi sur le front puis il s'installa confortablement contre Sasuke et laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il avant de sombrer

« Moi aussi » murmura Sasuke.

Et c'est avec un sourire apaisé qu'ils s'endormirent.

**OoOoO**

« Je déteste la façon, dont il te regarde. » grogna Sasuke, la tête posée sur le torse de son petit-ami.

« T'occupe pas de lui, c'est un imbécile parfois. »

« Hum... »

Allongé dans la tente, ils profitaient d'un moment de calme, après la longue marche d'hier.

« Naruto ? »

« Hm ? »

« Ça fait quoi d'avoir un démon dans ton ventre ? »

Depuis qu'il était au courant il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter cette question de la tête.

« Je me demandais quand tu allais poser cette question. » ricana le blond. « Eh bien la plupart du temps Kyubi dort alors c'est comme si j'étais tout seul mais quand elle est réveillée, elle se contente de regarder le monde à travers mes yeux. Parfois je la vois en rêve. C'est aussi comme un sixième sens : s'il y a un danger, elle me prévient, quand je suis malade elle me soigne, quand je me bats elle me prête main forte. C'est comme un gardien, une amie. Elle est là depuis que je suis née. »

« C'est une fille ? »

« Oui et Shukaku est un mâle, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre même s'ils ne sont pas vraiment de la même espèce. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je préfère utiliser un préservatif quand on le fait dans l'autre sens. » rougit Naruto.

« Tu peux tomber enceint ? » s'étonna Sasuke.

« Euh... ouais mais seulement à certaines périodes. »

« Est-ce que tu es... » demanda timidement Sasuke en regardant le ventre de Naruto d'un autre œil.

« Non je pense pas. J'ai pas senti de différence. Je te l'aurait dit sinon. » sourit Naruto.

« Hum... » marmonna pensivement Sasuke.

« Regarde. » chuchota Naruto en faisant apparaître un sceau sur son ventre. « C'est mon père qui a transféré Kyubi en moi quand je suis né grâce à ce sceau. Elle était dans ma mère avant. »

« Hum... et elle dort là ? »

« Oui, elle dort. »

« Ok. »

Après un moment de silence, Naruto reprit la parole.

« Sasuke ? »

« Hm ? »

« Est-que... quand ont le fait... est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore de penser a Neji ? » demanda Naruto la peur au ventre.

Sasuke un moment étonnée, secoua la tête.

« Non, pas depuis que tu m'as fait l'amour pour la première fois. » le rassura Sasuke. « Je pense juste à toi et à combien c'est bon quand ont fait l'amour. » rougit le brun.

« Et cette fois-là aussi ? »

« Oui. Je sais pas pourquoi la toute première fois qu'on a fait l'amour j'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose mais en tout cas l'autre fois je me sentais bien j'y est pas pensé une seule fois. » dit Sasuke avec un sourire.

Naruto soupira de soulagement.

« J'avais peur de t'avoir encore forcé. Comme tu avais accepté surtout par jalousie. »

« J'avais un peu peur mais ça c'est super bien passé et aujourd'hui aussi c'était bon. »

« Toi qui disais que t'étais pas fait pour ça. » ricana Naruto.

Sasuke sourit. Même si c'est la jalousie qui l'avait poussé à surmonter sa peur, il ne regrettait rien. Faire l'amour avec Naruto était génial et la tête de Gaara le lendemain l'était encore plus, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir en pensant qu'il les avait entendu. Finalement même si les souvenirs ne s'effaçaient pas, même s'il aurait voulu oublier tout ce qui s'était passé avant Naruto, y repenser faisait moins mal qu'avant. Comme le disait Kakashi, c'était le passé. Il avait enfin tourné la page. Repenser à Neji ne lui inspirait plus que haine et pitié. Bien loin de la peur qui ne l'avait jamais quitté encore quelques jours auparavant. Naruto était une source inépuisable de bonheur et dès qu'il aurait réglé ce problème de tatouage et retrouvé Itachi, il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus heureux qu'il le serait.

Sasuke bailla et Naruto eut un petit rire.

« On ferait mieux de dormir nous aussi, demain on a une longue marche avant d'arriver au temple. »

Sasuke hocha la tête et s'installa plus confortablement contre Naruto qui fit disparaître la boule de feu qui les éclairaient.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Béta : Boys-Love-Yaoi**

_Salut et désolée pour le retards je pensais que le chapitre arriverait plus vite mais c'est que ma Béta passe le Bac cette année alors elle a vraiment pas mal de boulot en ce moment. Bref le prochain chapitre arrivera pas avant un moment : On m'as donnée un Défis et j'aimerait le terminer assez rapidement avant de reprendre l'histoire._

_Bref, merci a ceux qui continue de me suivre. D'ailleurs la fin de cette fic arrive bientôt et je me pose de plus en plus la question d'une possible suite, vu comme sa se profile. Enfin bon on y est pas encore._

_Pour info, sa va commencer a s'accelerrer et a bouger pas mal dans le prochain chapitre._

_Bakasims_


	18. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

C'est la perte de chaleur qui réveilla Naruto, cette nuit-là. Sasuke qui habituellement dormait dans ses bras, n'était pas dans la tente. Inquiet le blond s'habilla et sortit de celle-ci regardant dans les alentours grâce a une de ses boules de lumières pour tenter d'apercevoir Sasuke.

De son côté, Sasuke qui n'arrivait pas à dormir marchait aléatoirement dans les bois sombres. Étrangement malgré le noir d'encre dans lequel il était plongé il n'avait pas peur et suivait son instinct. Il atterrit dans une clairière éclairée par un croissant de lune. Arrivé au milieu de celle-ci il s'y allongea avec un soupir de bien-être et regarda le ciel parsemé d'étoile. Bien qu'en t-shirt il n'avait pas froid et les sons de la forêt au lieu de l'effrayer le rassurait.

Il leva un instant sa main, considérant les arabesques noires sur celle-ci d'un œil sceptique.

« Sasuke ? »

Surpris le brun releva la tête et reconnu avec étonnement Kabuto qui s'assit près de lui. L'étrangeté de la situation ne lui vint même pas a l'esprit et il accueillit son ami avec un sourire.

« Kabuto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? »

« Je suis venue en vacances rendre visite a ma grand-mère. » Répondit tout naturellement celui-ci.

« T'as grand-mère habite dans les bois ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant les alentours, il était difficile de croire que quelqu'un puisse habiter dans les environs.

« Oui, c'est une ermite » Rit Kabuto. « J'arrivai pas a dormir alors je suis pari me balader. »

« Comme moi . » Sourit Sasuke.

« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? C'est plutôt loin de chez toi non ? »

« Je vais au temple des Sages. »

« Oh » Dit Kabuto penaud.

« Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » S'inquiéta Sasuke

« Ce temple n'existe pas. C'est une légende qui... » Il ne put terminer sa phrase, se faisant projeter par une rafale de vent provenant de Naruto.

« Sasuke ! Ecarte-toi ! » Cria Naruto en courant vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » S'écria Sasuke en s'élançant vers Kabuto pour l'aider a se relever mais une nouvelle rafale de vent le repoussa vers le blond qui le rattrapa d'un bras.

« Ne t'approche pas de lui » Siffla Naruto « C'est un démon mineur. » Ajouta-t-il en fixant Kabuto qui se relevait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, je suis un ami a Sasuke, j'habite avec ma grand-mère dans... »

« Il n'y a aucune habitation dans ces bois a part le temple des sages. Ça ne prend pas avec moi. » Trancha Naruto.

Kabuto soupira et s'épousseta.

« Il fallait s'y attendre de la part du Jinchuriki de Kyubi » Pesta-t-il.

« Kabuto ? » Questionna Sasuke, largué.

« Reste derrière-moi Sasuke » Dit gentiment Naruto en le repoussant dans son dos.

« J'ai comme l'impression que je vais devoir utiliser la force. Mais avant j'aimerais que tu saches une chose Naruto : Sasuke appartient a Maître Orochimaru et si tu compte vraiment te mettre en travers de son chemin tout en sachant qu'il a été donné sciemment avec un pacte tout ce qu'il y a de plus conventionnel, je suis en droit de te tuer. » Expliqua posément Kabuto.

« Naruto, c'est quoi cette histoire ? » S'énerva Sasuke

« Je t'expliquerait tout a l'heure. Et sache Kabuto, c'est-çà ? qu'en aucun cas un pacte avec un démon de ton espèce n'est légal, c'est de la magie noire et c'est interdit par loi ! »

« Un pacte est un pacte. Mais si tu n'est pas d'accord avec ça, alors viens mes petites chéries ont une faim de loup » Sourit Kabuto en faisant apparaître des serpent de différentes taille de nulle part.

Les yeux écarquillés Sasuke regardait la scène devant lui sans rien comprendre a ce qu'il se passait.

Naruto lançait des boules de feu a tout va ignorant les morsures que les serpents lui faisait subir. Ne sachant comment l'aider, Sasuke se jeta sur un bout de bois qu'il prit a deux mains et se lança sur un serpent qui s'apprêtait une nouvelles fois a mordre Naruto. Malheureusement avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, un autre serpent, gigantesque celui-ci s'enroula autour de sa taille et le souleva du sol.

Avec un cri étranglée, il tenta de se débattre en vain. Naruto alerté par le cri de son petit ami, se retourna et tenta de lui venir en aide mais cette seconde d'inattention suffit aux serpents pour l'immobiliser. Kabuto s'approcha alors tranquillement de Naruto.

« Il est bien dommage que le venin de mes amies ne puissent te tuer et encore plus que je ne puisse rien tenter d'autre que de te blessé, protégé de Kyubi. » Dit le serviteur d'Orochimaru en posant un doigt sur la joue du blond. « Enfin, je ne suis pas venu pour toi, alors reste tranquille. »

« Si tu touche a un seul de ses cheveux, je te jure que je te tuerait. »

« Je n'attend que ça » Ricana Kabuto en s'avançant vers Sasuke qui le regarda avec crainte.

« Tu as de la chance que l'on doit attendre ton anniversaire Sasuke. » Soupira Kabuto. « Je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aller voir, cette sorcière de Tsunade. Par contre je peux accélérer le processus et là ça m'étonnerait qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit pour toi. »Monologua Kabuto.

Il posa alors sa main sur l'épaule gauche de Sasuke, lui attirant un hurlement déchirant. La peau du brun devint subitement grise, des ailes semblable a celles des chauve souris lui poussèrent dans le dos ainsi que des griffes avant que tout ne disparaisse subitement et qu'il ne retrouve son apparence d'origine, évanoui sous la douleur.

« Je reviendrait te chercher dans deux jours » Promit Kabuto a l'oreille de Sasuke avant de disparaître emmenant ses serpents avec lui.

Dès qu'il fut relâcher, Naruto se précipita vers son petit-ami soulagé quand il comprit qu'il était toujours en vie. Il ne savait pas ce que Kabuto lui avait fait, mais s'ils se revoyaient il lui ferait payer.

Prenant Sasuke dans ces bras il se hâta de rejoindre le campement. Il n'y avait plus de temps a perdre. Il fallait partir dès ce soir vers le Temple.

**OooOoOoOoOoO**

« Que c'est-il passé ? » S'affola Hinata en le voyant arriver en courant Sasuke sur le dos.

Gaara s'était réveillé en sursaut en disant qu'il ne s'entait plus l'aura de Naruto et l'avait réveillée ensuite, inquiet en voyant leur tente vide.

Naruto allongea délicatement Sasuke sur le sol, inquiet.

« Tu peux vérifier qu'il va bien ? » Demanda-t-il a la brune

En effet, Sasuke était brûlant et sa peau semblait encore plus pâle qu'a l'accoutumé, accentué par les arabesques qu'avait dessiné le tatouage sur son corps.

Hinata hocha la tête et s'assit près de Sasuke. Elle souffla doucement pour se concentrer puis posa sa main sur le front du brun un chakra de couleur verte pomme apparaissant. L'utilisation de ses yeux la fatiguant il aurait fallu qu'elle termine sa nuit pour pouvoir utiliser correctement son don mais elle ne se plaignit pas consciente d'être la seule a pouvoir aider le brun.

Gaara s'approcha de Naruto et posa une main sur son épaule celui ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte le visage concentré sur Hinata, inquiet.

« Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? » Demanda Gaara.

Naruto tourna la tête brièvement vers lui et lui raconta les événements. Celui-ci hocha la tête silencieusement et attendit avec Hinata le verdict.

Après un moment qui sembla interminable, la brune rouvrit les yeux et ramena sa main vers elle.

« Il faut l'emmener tout de suite au temple, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais je n'ai même pas eu la sensation d'avoir été utile » Elle souffla et reprit « Il est simplement évanouie mais je ne pense pas qu'il va se réveiller...Tout son être...C'est tellement noir et sombre...je suis désolé Naruto je lui ait insufflé un peu de mon énergie mais je ne peut rien faire de plus »

« Très bien » Dit Naruto en tentant de ne pas se laisser abattre « On va au temple. »

« Naruto, il fait nuit, même avec la lune on risque plus de se perdre qu'autre chose, il vaudrait mieux... » Tempéra Gaara

« Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus sans rien faire en sachant que cette minute sera sûrement celle qui décidera de la vie de Sasuke. » Il reprit Sasuke sur dos essayant de l'installer de façon a ce qu'il ne tombe pas et se tourna vers Hinata plein d'espoir. « Je suis désolé Hinata mais est-ce que tu pense que... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que tu as raison, il n'y as plus une minute a perdre, j'essaierai de te guider au mieux » Le rassura Hinata en rangeant ses affaires.

Gaara soupira mais se résigna à défaire le camps et se mettre en route.

En silence, guidé par les boules de feu qui éclairait le chemin, ils se mirent en route d'un bon pas suivant les instructions d'hinata qui bien que n'ayant pas encore recouvré toutes ses forces activa ses Byakugan qui lui permettait de voir le temple, aussi loin fut-il. Utiliser ce don en permanence la fatiguait énormément, mais comme l'avait dit Naruto il n'y avait plus de temps a perdre.

Cependant a peine dix minutes plus tard, Sasuke commença doucement a se réveiller. Naruto s'arrêta, posa le brun contre un arbre, une mains sur la joue de Sasuke qui papillonnait des yeux.

« Sasuke ? Ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? »

« Naruto ? » Demanda faiblement le brun.

« Hinata, il s'est réveillé ! C'est une bonne nouvelle tu crois ? »

« Tu peut te lever ? » Demanda celle-ci, surprise.

Sasuke acquiesça et avec l'aide du bond se releva, il eut un vertige un instant mais Naruto le maintint fermement contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il finalement quand son mal-être disparu grâce aux efforts d'Hinata a qui il fit un sourire reconnaissant.

Seul le silence lui répondit et il fixa impatiemment Naruto qui semblait hésitant.

« Si tu ne lui dit pas, moi je le ferais » Finit par dire Gaara, contrarié.

« ça ne te regarde pas » S'écria Naruto

« Et moi je te dit qu'il a le droit de savoir » S'entêta Gaara.

« Savoir quoi ? » S'enquit Sasuke, maintenant complètement remis en se relevant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé dans cette clairière ? C'est quoi cette histoire avec Kabuto ? Naruto si tu sais quelque chose dit le moi s'il te plaît. » Ajouta le blond avec fermeté les sourcils froncé.

« D'accord. » Dit-il résigné « mais on parlera en marchant, on a plus beaucoup de temps. »

« Plus beaucoup de temps pour quoi ? Je ne bougerais pas d'ici sans en savoir plus. »

Naruto le regarda interloqué.

« Sasuke je te jure que je vais tout te raconter mais il faut qu'on se rendre au temple des sages »

Constatant que Sasuke ne semblait pas vouloir bouger il soupira.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Kabuto t'as touché et tu t'es évanoui » Expliqua Naruto mal a l'aise en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Kabuto ?... » Le brun écarquilla les yeux et se détacha brutalement du blond. « Naruto qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, c'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« Sasuke...je t'expliquerais tout en chemin je te le promet d'accord mais il faut avancer. »

« Quoi ? Non je ne bouge pas tant que personne ne m'expliquera vraiment ce qu'il se passe. »

« Sasuke s'il te plaît... » Supplia Naruto en tendant une main a celui-ci. Le brun croisa ses bras sur son torse et se tourna vers les deux autre qui regardait la scène en silence.

« Hinata pourquoi on va au temple des sages ? »

« Je... » Rougit-elle avant de balbutier des phrases incompréhensible.

« D'accord, tu as gagné, je t'ai mentit d'accord ? Je sais exactement ce que signifie les marques sur ton corps et si on va au temple c'est justement pour te les enlever. » S'exaspéra le blond

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien expliquer avant ? Pourquoi j'ai l'air d'être le seul à ne rien savoir alors que ça me concerne ! Et pourquoi Kabuto t'as attaqué ? Je comprend rien» Demanda le brun, blessé.

« Les marques que tu as sur ton corps sont dangereuse et c'est en partie à cause de Kabuto si tu les as.» Soupira le blond

« Dangereuse ? » Demanda faiblement Sasuke

« Elles vont te tuer a ton prochain anniversaire en gros. » Dit clairement Gaara, agacé. « Maintenant si on pouvait y aller, je suis crevé, il est trois heures du matin et on as encore de la marche a faire dans cette satané forêt. »

« Je vais mourir ? Comment vous êtes au courant de tout ça ? Qu'est ce que Kabuto a exactement a voir avec ça ? » S'entêta Sasuke, inquiet.

Gaara soupira fortement. Mais Naruto et Sasuke l'ignorèrent

« Non tu ne va pas mourir, je...C'est Itachi qui m'as expliqué pour la marque, c'est celle d'un démon et Kabuto va venir prendre ton corps...euh ce que je veux dire c'est... »

« Écoute tes parents t'ont vendu depuis t'as naissance a un démon pour du pouvoir, et Kabuto était semble-t-il celui chargé de vérifier que la marchandise n'étais pas cassé. Itachi l'as apprit récemment nous as mis au courant et actuellement on se dirige vers sûrement le seul moyen de te sauvé les fesses alors tu arrête ton mélodrame et on se bouge! »

« Gaara ! » Cria rageusement Naruto

« Quoi ? Papa et maman m'ont vendu... » Répéta sans y croire Sasuke « Alors ils ne voulaient vraiment pas de moi » murmura-t-il défait. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba a genou des larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Depuis le début ils ne m'ont jamais aimé » Sanglota-t-il

« Sasu... » Commença Naruto en voulant s'approcher de lui mais une barrière invisible l'en empêcha.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'exclama Hinata « Sa peau change de couleur. »

« Sasuke ! »Cria Naruto inquiet.

Celui-ci releva la tête et les trois autres furent surpris de voir des yeux rouges et une pupille en forme d'étoile.

« Naruto » Gémit Sasuke en voyant ses mains grises et de longues griffes commencer a se former.

« Naruto qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t'il paniqué.

« C'est rien calme-toi » Dit doucement Naruto « laisse moi venir d'accord. »

« Je contrôle rien Naruto » Il étouffa un gémissement de douleur quand deux ailes apparurent et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Le blond jura et soudainement entouré d'un halo orangé tenta de forcer la bulle protectrice. A son soulagement celle-ci finit par céder et il se précipita vers Sasuke pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Celui-ci le serra contre lui, dépité.

« Je suis devenu un monstre » sanglota-t-il

« C'est rien Sasuke on t'emmène au temple et tout redeviendra comme avant, je te le promet. » Dit-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Merci » souffla le brun avant de s'évanouir de nouveau.

Naruto l'embrassa sur le front, triste et l'allongea sur le sol avant de se retourner et de donner un coup de poing a Gaara qui ne répliqua rien.

« C'est de ta faute ! » Cracha-t-il

« Tu allais encore lui mentir ! J'ai fait sa pour votre couple » Se rebiffa t-il

« J'allais tout lui raconter mais pas maintenant ! Espèce de crétin tu me connais non ? »

« Les Garçons ! » Cria Hinata pour les arrêter, elle avait accouru vers Sasuke pendant leur dispute.

« Quoi ? S'inquiéta Naruto « Il s'est juste de nouveau évanoui non ? »

« Non son éclat lui as drainé toute son énergie il est énormément affaiblit »

« Quoi ? »

« Les marques se propagent rapidement, je crois qu'il a déclencher quelque chose. Il faut qu'on y aille MAINTENANT ! »

« Très bien. » Naruto pris le brun dans ses bras et ils se remirent tous en en route, inquiet face a l'état alarmant du brun.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_J'ai corriger ce chapitre moi-même j'espère que ça ira. _

_Bon sinon il y a 20 Chapitres en tout et surement une saison 2 (xD) ou alors un looong epilogue je sais pas encore parce-que je me suis pas mal emballé et toutes les réponses n'ont pas encore été apporté. Enfin bref merci à ceux qui me lisent encore *-*._

_Le prochain chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine (Il est déjà écrit mais les corrections m prennent du temps)._

_Ps : Urg je viens de me rendre compte que c'est moitié plus petit que d'habitude, désolé pour ça. _

_Bakasims_


End file.
